Mercado dos Mortos
by Goldfield
Summary: Santa Cecília do Oeste, 1995. A misteriosa praga de um padre sobre um cemitério. Este dá lugar a um moderno supermercado... 2005, 31 de outubro. Na noite de Halloween, um grupo de funcionários do estabelecimento vê-se subitamente preso com mortos... que andam! É o início de uma eletrizante luta pela sobrevivência... Mercado dos Mortos.
1. Réquiem e Prólogo

**Mercado dos Mortos**

**Réquiem**

_(Retirado do blog pessoal da estudante de jornalismo Carla Monteiro, 31/10/2010):_

"**Esta é uma história real. Todos os eventos, pessoas e locais nela descritos realmente existiram".**

Como eu queria poder iniciar minha narrativa assim...

Esse aviso talvez soe familiar a alguns. Filmes de terror "trash" dos anos 80. Uma contribuição do diretor para que a "suspensão de descrença" na platéia fosse mais efetiva e assim o fato de tomates assassinos ou bonecos possuídos aniquilando pessoas acabasse aceito com naturalidade durante a projeção, contribuindo para a adrenalina.

Esse, no entanto, não é o caso da minha história. Eu diria até ser o inverso: tenho comigo que os fatos a serem descritos realmente aconteceram, mas o acúmulo de nuances absurdas fará com que o leitor dificilmente acredite nisso. Nada posso fazer a esse respeito, porém, senão pedir que este confie em minha palavra. Não sei mexer em blogs, detesto Internet e, se exponho aqui todas essas coisas, é que desejo revelar ao mundo o que sei e pedir o máximo de auxílio necessário para tentar descobrir a verdade sobre os eventos ocorridos em Santa Cecília do Oeste, SP, em outubro de 2005.

Cheguei à narrativa a seguir apresentada após longa investigação. Pelo caminho perdi o apoio de meus professores de faculdade – que no início tanto prometeram – abri mão de uma bolsa de estudos e até recebi ameaças de morte. A verdade precisa vir à tona, entretanto, e a justiça deve ser servida. Caso eu seja calada, ao menos algum leitor deste blog poderá falar por mim. E então meu esforço e sacrifício não terão sido em vão.

Não sou nenhuma boa escritora. Irão notar, no decorrer do texto, que minha habilidade com as palavras deve ter inclusive melhorado entre o prólogo e o epílogo. Comecei a elaborar este relato há muito tempo, anos atrás, e acabei amadurecendo conforme escrevia. Bem, irei agora postá-lo aqui, aos poucos. Caso ele permaneça inacabado, saberão que algo ocorreu a mim. Porém quero ter a oportunidade de ao menos iniciá-lo, instigando os curiosos e assim angariando aliados.

É o que mais necessito no momento.

_- C. M._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_31 de outubro de 1995._

- Por aqui, senhores!

Medeiros ia guiando os dois homens de terno pelo cemitério naquela tarde ensolarada. Um deles tinha uma espécie de planta de construção aberta em mãos, que examinava atentamente conforme caminhava – e era difícil entender como conseguia fazê-lo em linha reta e sem trombar em nada com a visão toda obstruída. O coveiro falava mil coisas, apontava para mil sepulturas de homens célebres de Santa Cecília do Oeste, citando prefeitos, artistas, coronéis... mas o engravatado segurando a planta ignorava. Talvez o outro até estivesse prestando atenção, mas isso não significava estar particularmente interessado...

Santa Cecília do Oeste era uma típica cidade do interior de São Paulo que, assim como Casa Branca e tantas outras, se não tivesse sido importante na época do café, provavelmente nem apareceria no mapa. Mas agora ela estava voltando a merecer sua presença cartográfica: a cidade vinha recebendo diversos investimentos empresariais, alguns de peso; e a infraestrutura do pacato centro urbano estava se adaptando para não perder tais oportunidades, incluindo até mesmo o cemitério.

O engravatado que não examinava a planta olhava para as diversas sepulturas, uma variedade de formas e materiais. Eram pequenas torres, imagens de santos e anjos, cruzes, lápides... Só de olhar para os túmulos, era possível concluir se o morto era rico ou pobre. O nível de detalhe e conservação das tumbas não deixava enganar – e, aparentemente, o tempo dos faraós não havia de todo terminado.

- Os senhores estão gostando?

Com a pergunta de Medeiros, os dois visitantes concordaram com a cabeça, mas no presente momento não estavam prestando atenção em nada daquilo que o coveiro explicava. Ele era muito apegado àquele lugar, e mesmo sabendo que não poderia mais ficar ali se fosse feito o negócio, parecia bastante interessado em proporcionar aos empresários um passeio completo pelo local.

Pela primeira vez em vinte minutos, o visitante que examinava a planta tirou os olhos do papel e olhou para frente. Os três estavam se aproximando de uma capela localizada no centro do cemitério, onde eram feitos velórios e rezadas missas. Na fachada da construção havia um senhor idoso, de batina negra, cabelos grisalhos e óculos redondos – as lentes opacas combinando com os muitos anos que deviam ter. Apoiado na porta de entrada, abraçava com vontade um volumoso exemplar da Bíblia de páginas amareladas, enquanto fitava o coveiro e os dois visitantes. Sua expressão facial era soturna, parecendo querer engolir os três com o olhar, mordendo os lábios com aparente raiva.

- Ora, se não é o velho padre Tadeu! – saudou Medeiros.

O que se seguiu foi uma cena que surpreendeu os dois empresários: o padre se aproximou alguns passos, ainda segurando a Bíblia com uma das mãos e, com a outra, começou a gesticular de forma agitada, lembrando muito o desbocado personagem bíblico João Batista, talvez com algumas palavras iguais:

- Cobras venenosas! Filhos do cão! Querem violar este lugar sagrado onde os mortos descansam para ganhar dinheiro! Cristo disse: "Não fareis da casa de meu pai uma casa de comércio!". Crápulas, homens sem alma! Enviados do capeta!

Medeiros arregalou os olhos e, um tanto envergonhado, fez com que os dois visitantes seguissem por outro rumo, quase os empurrando, deixando o sacerdote para trás esbravejando sozinho, enquanto gotas de suor escorriam por sua face rugosa.

Enfurecido, padre Tadeu, movendo os membros raquíticos de tal forma que daria a impressão em quem visse de que acabaria quebrando-os, tirou uma de suas sandálias e agitou o pó da mesma na direção dos desafetos, mordendo a língua como um louco. Depois entrou na capela, bufando.

Por mais que se colasse contra, transformariam aquele cemitério num grande supermercado... Mas isso não significava que aqueles descomungados ficariam sem pagar por sua ganância.

* * *

Tarde da noite. Quem entrasse no cemitério veria luzes acesas na capela, um foco isolado de claridade em meio às sombras disformes e horripilantemente ampliadas das lápides e estátuas. Isso não era estranho, já que padre Tadeu vivia ali há anos, mas, naquela noite, algo macabro estava para acontecer...

O sacerdote caminhava pela capela com um livro aberto em mãos. Não era a Bíblia, que antes defendera perante seus detratores de maneira tão determinada. Tal profano volume era intitulado "Livro de Judas Iscariotes". O padre pronunciava palavras estranhas, registradas nas antigas páginas com uma caligrafia rebuscada, possuindo uma insana satisfação em seu semblante. Até que, com olhar medonho, se aproximou de um pote de vidro que havia colocado sobre o altar.

Tal recipiente continha grande quantidade de sal. Padre Tadeu, colocando a mão direita sobre o vidro, pronunciou mais algumas palavras do livro aberto na outra. Seu corpo estava molhado de suor. Sua mente, corrompida pelo ódio.

Logo depois a porta de entrada da capela se abriu rangendo, violada numa primeira impressão pelo próprio vento... até que a magra figura do padre atravessou-a, deixando seu interior como um chacal averiguando se sua oferta de carniça fora servida. O sacerdote caminhou para fora com o recipiente em mãos. E, rindo insanamente, começou a jogar um pouco daquele sal em cada sepultura que surgia em seu trajeto. Ele parecia dançar de satisfação enquanto os cristais de cloreto de sódio caíam sobre os túmulos, penetrando através de suas frestas e fendas até o interior das covas, acumulando-se esparsos nas tampas dos caixões há muito esquecidos. Que significaria tudo aquilo?

Na manhã seguinte, logo cedo, os dois empresários voltaram para fechar negócio, trazendo também o pessoal da prefeitura. O coveiro Medeiros encontrou a capela trancada e, arrombando-a, ficou tão espantado quanto os demais quando encontrou o corpo do padre Tadeu, caído na frente do altar.

Infarto fulminante.


	2. Capítulo I: 31 de outubro de 2005

**Capítulo I**

_31 de outubro de 2005._

Judite, como se fosse uma máquina já acostumada a repetir sempre os mesmos movimentos, passava os produtos da senhora pelo leitor de código de barra e os arremessava na direção de Vinicius. Após deslizarem sobre o caixa, eles eram apanhados pelo empacotador e colocados dentro de sacolas plásticas numa rapidez admirável – fazendo a garota imaginar que, se existisse algum esporte de jogadas similares a arremessar coisas sobre uma esteira para serem apanhadas do outro lado, o colega se daria bem. Ambos vestiam a peça azulada que transitava entre macacão e avental utilizada por boa parte dos funcionários do estabelecimento. Não gostavam do modelito, porém não trajá-lo poderia significar demissão.

Logo o último produto passou: uma lata de ervilhas. Odiava ervilhas, mas não mais do que rejeitava as azeitonas. Judite olhou para a tela do computador do caixa e disse, num tom de voz amargo, em parte provocado pelo pensamento nos alimentos que não a agradavam:

- São vinte e oito reais e cinqüenta centavos!

A senhora abriu a bolsa para pegar o dinheiro de modo tão vagaroso que uma tartaruga fazendo dança de salão seria mais veloz. Judite estava mesmo exausta daquele emprego. A cada dia o trabalho lhe era mais cansativo e monótono, além de proporcionar dores de cabeça descomunais ao fim do expediente.

A caixa pegou o dinheiro e Vinicius entregou as sacolas à cliente. Enquanto ela caminhava apressada até a saída do supermercado, o empacotador perguntou a Judite, de certo igualmente não aguentando mais a rotina e desejando extravasar:

- Você vai ao baile de Halloween?

- Qual deles? – a funcionária ainda estava distraída com o dinheiro, guardando-o na gaveta.

- Ora, no Clube Ceciliano! É o que vai mais bombar!

- Aquele à fantasia?

- Esse mesmo!

- Minha irmã vai... – Judite lembrou-se com certo desinteresse. – Eu, acho que não!

- Mas como assim? Você nunca perde uma balada, Judy!

- Isso era antes de arranjar este emprego! Olhe só pra mim! Eu pareço uma morto-viva! E me chama de Judite, OK?

Vinicius balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. Judite olhou para o relógio numa das paredes do supermercado: seis e meia da noite. O expediente estava no fim, afinal, após uma longa tarde em que o tempo parecera não passar. Ela poderia chegar em casa e desmaiar na cama... Ah, que delícia!

Realmente, Judite costumava ser uma bailadeira de primeira. Não perdia uma festa. Mas aquele emprego no supermercado realmente a estava matando, e já fazia tempo desde a última vez em que dormira depois das onze.

O que mais havia em Santa Cecília do Oeste eram baladas, já que naquela cidade quase não havia o que fazer. Era só aparecer uma data até meio sem importância no calendário e pronto, lá estavam os organizadores de eventos da prefeitura e os donos de clubes anunciando bailes, muitas vezes simultâneos. E no Halloween não era diferente – por mais que alguns de seus amigos protestassem sobre não ser uma festa genuinamente brasileira e coisa e tal.

Porém, brasileira ou não, aquela seria mais uma balada que não contaria com a honra da presença de Judite...

* * *

- Boa noite, Aluízio!

- Boa noite, Seu Barbosa! O mesmo de sempre?

- Por favor!

Aluízio, com o sujo avental branco de açougueiro, máscara e touca na cabeça, foi providenciar o contrafilé que o senhor Barbosa levava todo início de noite. O rapaz trabalhava no supermercado há pouco mais de um ano, ocupando o antigo cargo do pai que se aposentara.

_Só mesmo sendo açougueiro para usar uma máscara assim na cara..._ – ele comumente refletia, divertido, apesar de tudo. – _Porque se for depender de eu me formar médico..._

A triste história de Aluízio era conhecida em toda a cidade: um brilhante aluno no colégio, mas que nunca conseguiu passar em nenhum vestibular e acabou desistindo de cursar faculdade. A razão de seu mau desempenho nas provas era simples: nervosismo. Ele dominava o conteúdo como ninguém, mas na hora de aplicá-lo, ficava inseguro e transtornado. Já tentara vencer esse problema de inúmeras formas, mas fracassara em todas – o sonho antigo de entrar em Medicina agora não passando de um devaneio que ele mesmo reprovava. Além de quando fazia provas, Aluízio também ficava nervoso sob pressão, principalmente se tivesse que assumir alguma responsabilidade ou tomar uma decisão. Como açougueiro, ofício que aprendera com o pai, o rapaz pensava estar longe de situações como essa. A carne que picava, mesmo sangrenta, jamais cobrava nada de sua pessoa...

_Uma defesa, talvez?_

Sim, já o haviam chamado de covarde, não poucas vezes. Insistiam que nunca conseguiria nada notório permanecendo naquela vida, que Santa Cecília do Oeste despossuía oportunidades... Mas buscar algo além, infelizmente, estava além de sua capacidade. De nada bastava dominar uma boa gama de conhecimento se seu estado de nervos impedia que o colasse em prática...

Devido à sua grande inteligência, várias pessoas, como Barbosa, simpatizavam com o açougueiro, e gostavam de conversar com ele sobre política, atualidades, entre outros assuntos. Às vezes essas conversas levavam horas; não era difícil encontrar Aluízio levando uma bronca do patrão. Mas o que mais importava é que ali ele estaria longe de situações estressantes, ou assim achava...

_Ser querido pelos fregueses e ter domínio do que faço... Mesmo ganhando pouco, acho que não poderia querer mais._

* * *

Atrás de uma bancada perto da entrada do supermercado, havia um homem sentado numa cadeira, vestindo uniforme preto. Em sua cintura exibia, com nítido orgulho, um coldre com um revólver calibre 38 em seu interior, algumas balas extras presas do lado de fora, e em seu peito, um crachá: "Rodolfo Ferreira – Credir Segurança Particular Ltda". Na cabeça possuía um boné com a logomarca da empresa, algo como uma mistura de formas geométricas que talvez espantasse algum assaltante com pavor de matemática.

Na frente da bancada havia dois meninos e um adolescente que, debruçados de frente para o segurança do supermercado, ouviam atentamente o que falava:

- E então? – sorriu Rodolfo. – Vocês querem ouvir minha história ou não?

- Conta sim, Rodolfo! – pediu um dos meninos. – Conta!

- Está bem, mas vocês juram não contar aos seus pais?

- Pare de embromação e conta logo! – irritou-se o adolescente, cruzando os braços.

- Muito bem. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas até dez anos atrás, este lugar era um cemitério!

Breve pausa se seguiu, com os jovens assimilando a perturbadora informação. Rodolfo já estava acostumado: as pessoas o decepcionavam por serem tão previsíveis.

- Um cemitério? – espantou-se o menino mais novo.

- Disso eu já sabia! – riu o mais velho. – Assim como onde é a fábrica de laticínios era um hospício! Conta outra. Se for por essa lógica, a cidade toda é amaldiçoada...

- Cale-se e me deixe contar! – exclamou o segurança, irritado. Aquele era seu momento, era _ele _o narrador; por mais que alguns achassem aquela história manjada. – Bem, quando os empresários vieram comprar o cemitério para construir este supermercado, havia um padre que repudiava a idéia. O nome dele era Tadeu Lima, um velho misterioso.

- E o que tem ele?

- Na noite do dia 31 de outubro de 1995, há exatamente dez anos, padre Tadeu enlouqueceu – disse Rodolfo, enquanto sua voz tomava tom cada vez mais horripilante. – Até hoje não se sabe ao certo o que houve, mas na manhã seguinte, ele foi encontrado dentro da capela do cemitério, onde hoje é a padaria do supermercado, morto.

- Oh! – espantaram-se os garotos em uníssono, com exceção do mais velho.

- A autópsia revelou que foi um infarto, apesar da saúde de ferro do padre, que conseguiu chegar quase aos cem anos sem tomar remédios e com o físico tão magro quanto uma vara. Alguns, porém, dizem que Tadeu praticava bruxaria secretamente, e que antes de morrer, vendeu sua alma para poder amaldiçoar este lugar, vingando-se dos compradores do cemitério.

- Cara, você já está me deixando com medo... – afirmou o menino mais novo.

- Ah, então vocês estão aí? – exclamou uma senhora carregando sacolas nas mãos, expressando-se em tom zangado. – Ouvindo de novo as histórias desse cara?

- Mas, eu... – tentou se explicar Rodolfo.

- Nem mas, nem meio mas! – esbravejou a mulher, puxando os garotos. – Da próxima vez que encontrar você amedrontando meus filhos, vou contar ao meu marido, entendeu?

Rodolfo Ferreira havia trabalhado como investigador da Polícia Civil em Santa Cecília do Oeste, de 1998 a 2002. Foi afastado da corporação devido às suas "teorias", uma ação administrativa tendo sido feita para demiti-lo do cargo após demorada apuração de suas ações como policial. Rodolfo era um grande defensor do sobrenatural, e acreditava no impensável. Qualquer crime, levando em conta suas circunstâncias, poderia ou não estar associado a nuances paranormais. Não demorou para acusarem-no de manipular evidências e informações – embora ainda tivesse consigo que acabara espiando segredos que poderosos preferiam deixar ocultos, sendo essa a verdadeira razão de seu afastamento. Havia conseguido o emprego de segurança no supermercado no final de 2003, mas logo seria igualmente removido se continuasse com suas histórias mirabolantes...

...porém, tinha certeza, verdadeiras.

* * *

- Dois pãezinhos, Gaspar!

- É pra já, Dona Rita!

O jovem Gaspar, todo de branco e também com os cabelos cobertos por uma touca, foi providenciar os pães. Trabalhava na padaria do supermercado há dois meses, quase o mesmo tempo desde que a caixa Judite havia arranjado o emprego.

_E lá está ela..._

Do balcão do "quiosque" no meio do supermercado que compunha a padaria, Gaspar conseguia quase sempre observar a colega nitidamente. Sua "deusa mercadora", como gostava de pensar – transformando o rústico avental azul do estabelecimento quase numa túnica resplandecente. Como era bonita, tanto de rosto quanto de corpo! Os colegas chamavam-na, pelas costas, de "gostosa", assim como aquela outra caixa, a Bianca. Já deviam ter ouvido, porém não demonstravam – e de um jeito ou de outro, o padeiro não gostava de utilizar aquele termo. Era por demais vulgar, e Judite estava acima da vulgaridade... Acima, na verdade, de qualquer outra garota que já conhecera.

Ele simpatizava muito com a moça, havendo se tornado até um de seus únicos amigos no supermercado além do empacotador Vinicius; mas, apesar de querer tornar aquilo algo maior que amizade, seus esforços eram em vão. As conversas nunca rendiam muito, ela e o rapaz aparentemente tendo pouco em comum – sem contar que a caixa sempre parecia cansada, odiando aquele trabalho como tantas vezes já manifestara, e dessa maneira ficava difícil ela conseguir enxergar alguém daquele ambiente como um possível candidato a namorado – sequer ficante. Gaspar com frequência a fitava com desejo, mas Judite sempre desviava o olhar, o rosto se contorcendo num misto de surpresa e repulsa. Ele sabia que ela não era comprometida, no máximo ficava com um carinha ou outro nas baladas – das quais, segundo fontes confiáveis, encontrava-se sumida. O que teria que fazer para conquistá-la? Seria ela uma garota tão difícil assim?

_Preciso parar de ficar apenas nos planos e "colocar a mão na massa"... literalmente._

Tendo já apanhado os dois pães franceses e os entregado à freguesa dentro de um saquinho, Gaspar aproveitou o momento sem ter de atender mais alguém – típico do final de expediente – para lançar novo olhar à sua musa dos caixas. Acabou observando uma curiosa figura surgir pela porta do supermercado, mais além, e se aproximar da garota sem que ela percebesse... lamentando, em seu íntimo, que todos no mundo pareciam ter fácil acesso à moça, menos ele.

* * *

Judite terminava de passar pelo leitor de código de barra os produtos de mais um cliente, quando uma mão tocou seu ombro esquerdo. Enquanto virava-se para trás, ouviu uma voz conhecida saudar:

- Olá!

A caixa teve tamanho susto que até saltou sobre o banquinho. Em sua frente havia uma figura feminina, cabelo roxo, olheiras horrendas, caninos pontiagudos de vampiro e sangue escorrendo da boca borrada de batom. Logo ela reconheceu Carla, sua irmã caçula.

- Puxa, fedelha, você me assustou! – suspirou Judite, tomando fôlego.

- Ah, irmãzinha... – sorriu a garota, mostrando os dentes bonitos semiocultos sob a prótese de plástico que usava. – Você se assustou mesmo?

Judite recebeu o dinheiro do cliente, que pareceu incomodado pela aparência da menina, e respondeu:

- Sim, eu me assustei! Por quê?

- Você anda muito estressada, deveria mudar de emprego...

Vinicius, após entregar as sacolas para o cliente, exclamou, ao se aproximar da recém-chegada:

- Que bela fantasia, Cacá! Você vai à balada do Ceciliano?

- Oi, Vinicius! – saudou Carla, trocando beijos no rosto com o amigo da irmã. – Vou sim! E você?

- Também vou, logo que o expediente acabar vou pra casa vestir minha fantasia.

- E do que você vai fantasiado?

- Predador!

- Ah, que legal! O Lucas vai de Alien. Vocês podem até brigar lá, que nem naquele filme que fomos ver ano passado.

- Se ele vier com aquelas gracinhas pra cima de mim, brigo mesmo!

Judite fingia ignorar a conversa dos dois, assim como o pensamento de uma eventual briga postiça entre dois monstros conhecidos do cinema, digitando valores no computador do caixa. Ela queria ir ao baile, afinal...

- Vamos para a balada, irmãzinha! – sorriu Carla, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos da irmã mais velha. – Vai ser divertido, quem sabe você não arranja um namorado por lá!

- É mesmo, Judy! – empolgou-se Vinicius. – Meus primos de Casa Branca e Aguaí vão vir, acho que você vai gostar deles.

- Gente, eu ando muito cansada... – suspirou Judite, cabisbaixa, sentindo que contrariava a si mesma ao falar.

- Vamos sim, assim você se anima!

Os apelos cessaram quando Judite começou a atender outro cliente no supermercado quase vazio. Faltavam quinze minutos para as sete horas, quando terminava o expediente.

* * *

Aluízio entregou o colchão-mole para a freguesa e virou-se para o amigo Jair, que ali também trabalhava. Ele perguntou para Aluízio:

- Você vai a algum baile hoje?

- Não, nunca gostei de bailes...

- É por isso que não arranja namorada... – a constatação veio no tom irritante de uma reprimenda. – Você precisa sair mais, Aluízio.

O rapaz fingiu ignorar o amigo, enquanto fatiava pedaços de carne com uma faca afiada e ensangüentada.

- Cara, cortando carne assim você parece um psicopata!

- Fique quieto, Jair!

* * *

Rodolfo levantou-se, saiu de trás da bancada e caminhou até um dos caixas. Nele estava Bianca, provavelmente a mais bela e simpática funcionária do supermercado. Trabalhava ali há cerca de seis meses e encantava a todos ao redor, tanto clientes quanto colegas de trabalho. O segurança estava de olho nela há tempos – e achava ter razoáveis chances, já que ela gostava de ouvir suas histórias... embora não tivesse certeza se ela dava crédito às mesmas.

- Oi, Bianca – saudou Rodolfo, enquanto a moça recebia o dinheiro de um cliente.

- Oi, Rodolfo. Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo. À que baile você vai?

- Clube de Regatas da Lagoa – sorriu Bianca.

- Mas é no Ceciliano que vai ser a melhor balada! – não sabia ao certo _por que_ estava falando aquilo. Ele queria sair com ela, e pra começar contrariava a garota?

- É que meu tio é dono de lá, assim posso entrar de graça.

- Entendo... – Rodolfo bem gostaria de ter parentes donos de comércio que dessem a ele coisas de graça, porém não tivera essa vantagem nem mesmo numa cidade pequena como aquela.

- E você? – ela indagou num sorrisinho.

- Bem, vou ter que ficar até mais tarde aqui hoje, mas assim que sair, darei um pulo no clube do seu tio para te encontrar.

- Então nos vemos lá! – ela pareceu bastante animada, e o segurança, que já fora mais ingênuo, captou a deixa.

Não conseguia acreditar ser verdade. Depois de anos lutando, levando foras de todas as garotas possíveis e imagináveis naquela porcaria de cidadezinha, ele finalmente conseguiria um encontro com uma delas, e para sua felicidade uma das mais lindas e meigas que já tivera o prazer de conhecer. Seus relacionamentos anteriores haviam sido todos muito mais breves do que gostaria, resultando nos mais diversos desastres. Nem mesmo a rápida carreira na Polícia Civil, que acreditara poder atrair alguns rabos de saia e romper com a aura "nerd" que o acompanhara desde a adolescência, resultara em algo positivo naquela área. Pior era ouvir parentes e amigos falando que, quanto mais perto dos trinta chegava, mais difícil a coisa se tornava. A sorte, entretanto, aparentemente resolvera lhe sorrir depois de tanto tempo e desenganos. Entusiasmado como nunca, soltou, quase sem perceber:

- Mal posso esperar!

Eles trocaram sorrisos, enquanto Rodolfo voltava para a bancada. O terreno estava preparado. Ele ia conseguir conquistar Bianca, e seria aquela noite. Estava na hora, realmente, de ela descobrir o que mais ele tinha a oferecer além de seus contos macabros...

_Este trinta e um de outubro entrará para a História!_

* * *

Gaspar tornou a olhar para o caixa que tanto atraía sua atenção, depois de atender mais dois fregueses. A garota fantasiada que chegara há pouco se parecia um pouco com Judite; talvez fosse sua irmã. A caixa, como sempre, aparentava desânimo: aquele emprego devia estar sendo muito cansativo para ela.

_Se ao menos eu pudesse te oferecer algo diferente..._

De repente, Gaspar sentiu algo estranho. Seu corpo todo gelou, como se um vento frio o houvesse atingido. Porém, todas as janelas do supermercado estavam fechadas, assim como a porta de entrada, e se aquela corrente houvesse entrado pela saída dos fundos, encontraria várias prateleiras pelo caminho e ali chegaria bastante reduzida. O ar condicionado tampouco era tão potente. Que teria sido aquilo?

* * *

- Nossa, vocês sentiram isso? – indagou Judite, abraçando seu corpo para se livrar da sensação de frio.

- Sentimos! – exclamou Vinicius, confuso, enquanto olhava para os lados. – Pareceu ser um vento gelado!

- Mas como? – riu Carla, também espantada. – Vejam, as janelas e a porta estão fechadas!

- Só sei que me arrepiei toda... – murmurou a caixa, um tanto trêmula.

- Ah, gente, deve ter sido só o ar condicionado. Já vou indo, preciso passar nuns lugares antes da balada.

- À que horas ela começa mesmo? – perguntou o empacotador.

- Nove e meia – Carla sorriu.

- Tenho tempo de sobra para ir em casa me vestir. Acho até que vou passar na casa do Mário.

- Que Mário? – Carla não poderia perder a oportunidade de lançar a milenar piada.

Vinicius deu uma risadinha sem graça ao mesmo tempo em que a menina se voltava de novo para a moça e perguntava:

- Você não vai mesmo, Judite? – e sua irmã sabia que quando ela lhe chamava pelo nome, estava falando com seriedade.

- Não, não vou não... – resmungou a funcionária do supermercado, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos.

- Melhor então, sobram mais gatinhos pra mim!

Carla caminhou na direção da porta e saiu do estabelecimento. Vinicius, após um instante de silêncio, pigarreou e disse:

- Você devia ir, Judy, para se divertir um pouco.

- Não vou e acabou... E é Judite!

Vinicius deu um suspiro e olhou para o relógio: cinco para as sete da noite. Os ponteiros aparentavam _mesmo_ maior lentidão aquele dia, como se zombassem deles em sua labuta.

* * *

- Que terá sido isso, Jair? – perguntou Aluízio, que também sentira aquela sensação estranha e gélida, mesmo estando mais familiarizado a ela devido ao trabalho no _freezer_ do açougue.

- Corrente de ar... – murmurou o outro açougueiro. – Já vai acabar o expediente, vamos tirar estes aventais.

- Antes preciso ir ao banheiro...

- Pode ir, eu te espero pra gente ir embora.

Aluízio, ainda trajando o uniforme de trabalho com máscara e tudo, deixou o açougue e seguiu na direção de um dos banheiros masculinos do supermercado, a poucos corredores de distância. Precisava muito urinar, pois não o fazia desde a hora do almoço. Não desejava usar sua bexiga para bater nenhum recorde.

_Se não consegui passar no maldito vestibular, não é por algo assim que quero ficar conhecido..._

* * *

Rodolfo havia tido uma das piores sensações de sua vida quando aquele frio repentino atingiu seu corpo. Mesmo após o fim do fenômeno, ele continuou sentindo calafrios, tremendo como uma criança assustada. Quando estava na Polícia Civil, costumara visitar várias vezes a área rural da cidade, onde em locais descampados a força da natureza não era nada generosa – mas ainda assim aquela repentina corrente no interior do supermercado conseguiu superar as ondas de frio da mata. Pela cara de Bianca no caixa, examinada num breve vislumbre, ela também sentira aquilo.

Quando contara o caso do padre Tadeu para aqueles três garotos, Rodolfo havia se lembrado das datas... 31 de outubro de 1995, 31 de outubro de 2005... Haviam se passado exatos dez anos desde aquela história de mistério envolvendo o cemitério onde hoje era o supermercado, por sinal uma das preferidas do segurança. E se aquilo tudo...

- Não, Rodolfo! – disse o ex-policial, falando sozinho. – Isso é só sua imaginação, talvez você deva parar de contar histórias de terror!

Mas aquela idéia dificilmente abandonaria sua mente, por mais absurda que fosse...

E o pior era que, no fundo, ele gostava dela.

* * *

Gaspar viu quando a provável irmã de Judite saiu, e a caixa ficou cabisbaixa. Como ele queria beijar aqueles lábios tão bonitos... Ele ansiava ser em parte como Rodolfo, que estava criando coragem e quase conseguindo conquistar a Bianca – embora o arrogante colega nunca houvesse sido muito de sair com garotas, correndo vários boatos sobre sua virgindade. Bem, na verdade o termo "conquistar" era utilizado somente por Gaspar, pois na prática, para Rodolfo e outros idiotas, seria meramente "pegar". Para as mulheres, achava o padeiro, uma mera mudança de verbo fazia toda a diferença... e ficava triste em ver que várias delas optavam pela opção mais vulgar.

_Mas não Judite..._

Olhando para frente, o jovem viu o senhor Hermano, faxineiro, se dirigindo na direção dos fundos do supermercado. Segurava um esfregão e um balde d'água, a expressão em sua face serena como de costume.

- Vai começar a limpar, Seu Hermano? – perguntou Gaspar amigavelmente.

- Como todo santo dia... Hoje vou começar lá pelos fundos.

O padeiro sorriu em resposta, enquanto o velho funcionário desaparecia atrás de uma das prateleiras do supermercado.

* * *

Seu Hermano parou na frente da saída dos fundos, uma porta de madeira, enquanto molhava o esfregão no balde e começava a passá-lo no chão. Atrás daquela porta, nos fundos do supermercado, havia um espaço aberto, onde futuramente seria realizada uma ampliação do estabelecimento. Por enquanto no local só havia grama, um tanto alta, cercada por um muro também alto, cheio de cacos de vidro no topo para evitar eventuais ladrões. Apesar de ser oficialmente a "saída dos fundos", a porta na verdade levava àquele espaço fechado sem continuidade, onde não era possível sair para a rua. O único meio de se deixar o supermercado era pela porta da frente, todos ali sabiam – embora fosse algo bastante criticado como um erro na construção, visto que dificultava o descarregamento de mercadorias e outros serviços. Santa Cecília do Oeste, parada no tempo como era, não podia mesmo esperar muito brilhantismo dos engenheiros que nela projetavam obras...

Nesse referido gramado, naquele momento, pousou um gafanhoto. Tal animal era bem comum na cidade e suas cercanias. O pequeno ser esverdeado saltou sobre uma pequena muda que Seu Hermano havia plantado, para alimentar-se de uma das folhas.

Mas, para sua surpresa, algo começou a sair do chão bem embaixo da muda, remexendo a terra e fazendo-a tremer. Era uma mão, que, antes que o pobre gafanhoto pudesse escapar, apanhou-o. Ela se fechou, esmagando o animal sem piedade entre os dedos fortes como pinças. Mas não era uma mão comum. A pele caía aos pedaços, podre, e nela havia buracos por onde escapuliam vermes dançantes.


	3. Capítulo II: Uma maldição se cumpre

**Capítulo II**

_Uma maldição se cumpre._

Os últimos clientes deixavam o supermercado. Alguns funcionários também. Nos caixas permaneceram apenas Judite e Bianca. Ao lado da primeira, Vinicius olhava impacientemente para o relógio na parede, os ponteiros tão lentos que pareciam pesados, feitos de titânio. Rodolfo continuava em sua bancada, bufando de descontentamento. No açougue, Jair se preparava para ir embora logo que Aluízio voltasse do banheiro. Na padaria, Gaspar também estava prestes a deixar a função, enquanto ouvia o despreocupado assovio de Seu Hermano enquanto trabalhava. O relógio marcou sete horas, e eles eram os únicos dentro do supermercado.

Súbito, algo inesperado ocorreu. As luzes do estabelecimento se apagaram repentinamente, deixando todo o recinto na total escuridão. Porém, antes que os presentes pudessem reagir ao susto, seus olhos mal se habituando às sombras e gritos de frustração morrendo em suas gargantas, a luz voltou. Mas não normalmente. As lâmpadas estavam mais fracas, o branco da luz havia se tornado sombrio. Avermelhado.

- Que foi isso? – perguntou Judite, assustada, olhando ao redor.

- Nada importante, Judy! – riu Vinicius. – Apenas uma queda de força. Acontece direto por aqui. A fiação deste lugar é nova e mesmo assim falha mais do que se fosse de cinquenta anos atrás. Agora, se me permite, a balada me espera!

Entusiasmado, o empacotador se aproximou da porta de vidro que levava para fora do supermercado, mas para sua surpresa, ela não abriu quando se aproximou. Ele não se preocupou, pensou que poderia ter sido uma falha nos sensores de movimento – isso já havia acontecido uma vez – e recuou alguns passos, se aproximando de novo para abrir a saída. Porém novamente isso não ocorreu.

- Quê? – surpreendeu-se Vinicius, começando a ficar alarmado.

- Que foi, Vinicius? – perguntou Judite, se levantando do caixa enquanto pendurava sua bolsa no ombro.

- A porta não abre! Ela não abre!

Vinicius tentou mais uma vez se distanciar e voltar para perto da porta, mas foi totalmente em vão. A saída não abria, havia algo errado. Provavelmente relacionado à queda de força.

- Puxa, não abre mesmo! – exclamou Judite, se aproximando.

- Merda de porta!

O empacotador deu um chute de raiva e frustração no vidro da porta. Será que perderia a balada por causa daquilo? Será que ele e os outros haviam ficado presos dentro do supermercado? Mil teorias passeavam em suas mentes naquele momento, porém poucas faziam sentido.

- Rodolfo! – chamou Judite, preocupada.

O segurança saiu de sua bancada e se aproximou, resmungando:

- Que foi, gente?

- A porta não abre, Rodolfo! – explicou a caixa, roendo as unhas pintadas de vermelho. – Ela não abre de jeito nenhum!

Com um gesto, Rodolfo pediu que ambos se afastassem. Os dois funcionários obedeceram, enquanto o segurança, com as mãos na cintura, examinava a porta de alto a baixo. Ele repetiu a ação de Vinicius, recuando alguns passos e avançando na direção da saída com o intuito de acionar os sensores, mas realmente nada ocorria.

- É, parece que os sensores queimaram após essa queda de força... – murmurou Rodolfo, cabeça baixa, ajeitando o boné.

- Como assim? – desesperou-se Vinicius. – Eu preciso ir embora! Preciso me encontrar com a galera no clube!

- Não podemos quebrar o vidro? – perguntou Judite. – Depois nós pagamos o estrago!

- Seria inútil... – respondeu o segurança, mordendo os lábios. – Todos os vidros deste supermercado possuem duas camadas de blindagem, inclusive as janelas e a porta, lembra? Assim os donos daqui pretendiam evitar arrombamentos.

- Meu Deus, e agora? – berrou o empacotador, dando mais um chute na porta. – Estamos presos aqui dentro!

Devido a todo aquele barulho, Gaspar e Bianca se aproximaram simultaneamente. O padeiro perguntou, braços cruzados:

- O que está havendo, pessoal?

- A porta não abre! – respondeu Judite, evitando fitar os olhos do rapaz, que sabia há algum tempo aparentar ter segundas intenções para consigo. – E não adianta tentarmos quebrar os vidros, pois são blindados!

- Droga, não acredito!

- Ai, e agora? – perguntou Bianca.

- Alguém aqui tem celular? – indagou Vinicius.

Houve um instante de silêncio. Aqueles que costumavam levar seus celulares para o supermercado, por algum motivo, não o fizeram aquele dia. Mal tinham tempo para mexer nos aparelhos durante o expediente, então era comum que os deixassem em casa vez ou outra. Por Deus, a cidade era pequena, então não era das coisas mais complicadas procurar um deles pessoalmente no supermercado para resolver algo, ao invés de ligar. A questão era que, daquela vez, todos haviam procedido da mesma maneira. Parecia uma armadilha do destino. Algo assustadoramente arquitetado.

- O telefone! – exclamou Rodolfo. – Por que não usamos o telefone público perto da cafeteria?

- Boa idéia – sorriu Bianca.

Rodolfo, Vinicius e Judite correram na direção da simpática cafeteria vazia do supermercado, que ficava no final da fila de caixas.

- Espero que consigamos sair daqui ainda hoje... – suspirou Gaspar.

- É mesmo, eu preciso pegar uma balada! – disse Bianca numa risadinha.

O empacotador apanhou o receptor do telefone como se fosse a coisa mais importante em sua vida. Mas, ao colocá-lo no ouvido, não ouviu som algum. O telefone público do supermercado estava mudo. Não podia ficar pior.

- Merda! – gritou o funcionário, pendurando o receptor de volta no telefone com violência. – Está sem sinal!

- E agora? – indagou Judite, que roía as unhas cada vez mais freneticamente.

- Temos que usar outro telefone! – disse Rodolfo. – Creio que haja algum no andar de cima, na gerência!

Nisso, Gaspar e Bianca se aproximavam.

- Conseguiram? – perguntou o padeiro, já sabendo a resposta só de olhar para as faces deles.

- Negativo – respondeu o segurança. – Parece que esse telefone foi mais uma vítima da queda de energia.

Vinicius balançou negativamente a cabeça, cabisbaixo. Como fariam para sair dali?

* * *

Nos fundos do supermercado, Seu Hermano ignorava o que ocorria, e continuava a passar o esfregão pelo chão, assoviando feliz e despreocupado.

Foi quando ouviu um som. O funcionário olhou instintivamente para os lados, e logo percebeu que o barulho viera da porta de madeira que levava aos fundos do supermercado.

O som se repetiu, mais pesado, e, lentamente, a porta começou a se abrir. Seu Hermano não conseguiu ver quem estava entrando no estabelecimento, mas um terrível cheiro de carne podre atingiu suas narinas – do tipo que só costumava sentir quando um carro atropelava um cachorro ou gato nas imediações do supermercado.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou o faxineiro, colocando o esfregão dentro do balde d'água.

Não houve resposta. A porta continuava se abrindo numa enorme lentidão, o rangido prolongando-se mais do que qualquer ouvinte gostaria, quando o funcionário conseguiu ver algo mais. Uma mão surgiu sobre a madeira, mas não era um membro comum. Estava totalmente decomposta, pele em frangalhos e vermes serpenteando sobre a carne pútrida, alguns caindo no chão que Seu Hermano acabara de limpar.

- Quem está aí? – insistiu o faxineiro, confuso e intrigado.

Não duvidava ser algum tipo de brincadeira feita por jovens, já que agora era costume celebrar o tal "Dia das Bruxas". Resolveu então se aproximar da porta. Esta, num movimento súbito, abriu-se por completo, empurrada pelo misterioso indivíduo do outro lado com tamanha força que aparentava ter a intenção de derrubá-la. Com isso, Seu Hermano viu algo que o fez recuar imediatamente.

Era um homem, mas o funcionário do supermercado não tinha certeza se poderia designar aquilo propriamente como um ser humano. Sua face estava totalmente sem pele, um buraco no crânio sobre as cavidades onde um dia existiram olhos. Por estas, mais e mais vermes saltavam sobre o chão. Parte da mandíbula estava exposta, exibindo boa parte da arcada dentária enegrecida.

O sujeito vestia um terno negro todo sujo de terra e uma gravata desbotada. Sua outra mão se encontrava no mesmo estado daquela anteriormente vista por Seu Hermano. A calça que usava, da mesma cor do terno, estava toda rasgada, e os pés descalços eram praticamente apenas ossos imundos.

- Quem é você? – exclamou o faxineiro, coração aos pulos, enquanto contemplava aquela criatura horrenda.

A resposta do monstro foi um gemido agonizante, que fez o corpo de Seu Hermano gelar. A "coisa", cambaleante, começou a caminhar na direção do funcionário, mais vermes e terra caindo pelo chão recém-limpo.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – indagou o pobre trabalhador, estendendo a mão direita para o soturno indivíduo.

Um erro que lhe custaria a vida.

O homem, num movimento rápido, abriu a boca repleta de dentes afiadíssimos, apesar de podres, e mordeu a mão de Seu Hermano com força descomunal.

- Ah! – gritou o faxineiro, sendo ouvido em todo o supermercado.

O funcionário, sofrendo enormemente com a dor, lutava para livrar sua mão. Após um chute na barriga da aberração, dado mais por instinto do que por raciocínio, fez com que ela caísse para trás, mas desesperou-se mais ainda quando olhou para a mão toda ensangüentada.

- Ai, meu Deus!

O dedo polegar de Seu Hermano fora arrancado pelo monstro, que agora o mastigava como uma linguiça, tentando ficar novamente de pé. Mordendo os lábios devido à dor, o faxineiro apanhou novamente o esfregão, seu sangue jorrando sobre o chão do supermercado. Por um mísero instante, foi como se quisesse insistir em limpar novamente o piso de toda aquela imundície... mas logo girou o utensílio para colocar-se em posição de defesa, decidindo inconscientemente que manter-se vivo era mais importante do que a eventual bronca que levaria dos patrões.

Logo a "coisa" já estava de joelhos, fitando Seu Hermano mesmo sem ter olhos. Este, num acesso de fúria, investiu com o cabo do esfregão contra a cabeça da criatura, mas o golpe, que seria mortal em qualquer pessoa, pareceu não surtir efeito contra o monstro.

- Quê? – espantou-se o funcionário.

O homem canibal estava novamente de pé.

- Desgraçado!

Desta vez a criatura saltou sobre Seu Hermano como uma cobra, derrubando-o.

O pobre faxineiro começou a gritar desesperado enquanto o monstro lhe dilacerava a carne com os dentes. Uma imensa poça de sangue começou a se formar sobre o piso que Seu Hermano limpara de forma dedicada por tantos anos. A dor crescia, quando novos gemidos surgiram.

Mais daquelas aberrações foram surgindo pela porta dos fundos. Primeiro uma mulher de pescoço quebrado, a cabeça pendendo para a esquerda, no mesmo estado do primeiro monstro, e depois um homem decomposto que Seu Hermano conhecia muito bem: João Leite, ex-prefeito de Santa Cecília do Oeste, morto há treze anos!

Os recém-chegados iam se abaixando ao lado do agonizante faxineiro, tomando parte no banquete. Eram como uma sinistra e feroz alcatéia. Quando a mulher arrancou um pedaço do rosto de Seu Hermano com os dentes, seus cabelos compridos sujos de terra lambuzando-se no sangue do faxineiro, o pobre funcionário deu um último grito de dor e frustração, enquanto sua visão desaparecia...

* * *

Assim que os desesperados berros de Seu Hermano foram ouvidos, todos os funcionários do supermercado, aturdidos, calaram-se. Logo os brados também cessaram, como o ponto final a uma melodia diabólica, e Judite perguntou, trêmula:

- Vocês ouviram isso?

- Ouvimos! – assentiu Vinicius, petrificado pelo medo. – Veio lá dos fundos, e parece ser o Seu Hermano!

- Eu posso ir lá checar – ofereceu-se Rodolfo, colocando munição no revólver já em sua mão. – Alguém quer me acompanhar?

- Eu também posso ir! – exclamou Gaspar.

- Rodolfo... – suspirou Bianca, apavorada, enquanto apontava para a arma nas mãos do segurança. – Isso é realmente necessário?

- Você não ouviu os gritos, Bianca? – indagou o segurança, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Há algo estranho acontecendo, talvez seja alguém tentando assaltar o supermercado!

A caixa calou-se. Realmente fazia sentido. Talvez os meliantes tivessem cortado a energia para evitar a saída dos funcionários, e então entraram pulando o muro nos fundos. Mas e Seu Hermano? O que teriam feito com ele?

- Vamos logo! – disse Rodolfo, segurando sua arma como se fosse o próprio John Wayne.

O segurança e o padeiro desapareceram correndo por um dos corredores do supermercado, enquanto os demais funcionários mal conseguiam respirar de tanto medo e ansiedade.

* * *

Aluízio lavava suas mãos lambuzadas de sabonete líquido na pia do banheiro quando pensou ter ouvido gritos. O açougueiro não deu muita importância ao fato, já que era Halloween e o passatempo preferido dos jovens era assustar uns aos outros pelas ruas, e após enxugar as mãos deixou o lavatório.

Ao caminhar por entre as prateleiras do estabelecimento, o açougueiro sentiu algo estranho no ar. O clima do supermercado era mórbido, fantasmagórico. Tudo estava incomodamente quieto. E um cheiro... um cheiro de carne podre se espalhava!

- Mas...

Antes que pudesse indagar-se sobre o que ocorria, Aluízio ouviu alguém exclamar, voz quase sumida:

- Socorro!

Era Jair, e o pedido de ajuda vinha do açougue. Aluízio correu para lá.

* * *

Rodolfo e Gaspar corriam como dois loucos pelos corredores do supermercado, o segurança à frente. Súbito, o ex-policial parou a alguns metros da saída dos fundos, olhando perplexo para frente. O padeiro alcançou-o fitando o chão, e demorou a perceber o que havia chamado a atenção de Rodolfo.

A porta dos fundos estava aberta, e entre ela e os dois funcionários do supermercado havia cerca de sete pessoas abaixadas sobre algo. Porém, não eram indivíduos comuns. Elas vestiam ternos e vestidos cobertos de terra, e praticamente não tinham pele. Em algumas era fácil notar membros quebrados e ossos expostos – até mesmo plantas crescendo por entre as cavidades obscuras repletas de poeira.

De repente, uma daquelas coisas percebeu a presença dos dois homens, e levantou-se. Rodolfo e Gaspar puderam então observar com espanto o rosto da criatura: totalmente desfigurado, com ausência de nariz e olhos. Por buracos escuros em sua carne podre vermes escorregavam e caíam sobre o chão, e o odor de carniça cresceu conforme a figura chegou mais perto.

- Mas, que são essas coisas? – gritou o padeiro, desesperado.

- Não pode ser...

Rodolfo estava abismado. Tantos filmes de terror sobre eles, desde as clássicas películas de George Romero até os modernos efeitos especiais que os deixavam ainda mais assustadores, e agora estavam ali, bem na frente de seus olhos, devorando um cadáver...

- Zumbis.

Todos os outros seis mortos-vivos começaram a se levantar, gemendo em agonia. Para piorar, mais deles entravam pela porta dos fundos, exibindo os dentes afiados. Dezenas deles.

Os monstros caminhavam na direção dos dois funcionários, braços erguidos como se fossem sonâmbulos que houvessem percorrido o mundo por tanto tempo sem repousar que até haviam se decomposto. Rodolfo e Gaspar puderam então ver o que os zumbis devoraram: era o corpo de Seu Hermano, sobre uma extensa poça de sangue, coberto de mordidas e totalmente mutilado.

- Deus do céu, o que faremos? – perguntou Gaspar, recuando pelo corredor junto com Rodolfo.

- Ora, você nunca assistiu a filmes de mortos-vivos?

O segurança, com as duas mãos, apontou o revólver para o zumbi que vinha à frente dos outros. Após mirar por um instante, Rodolfo disparou, atingindo a aberração em cheio na testa.

O morto-vivo caiu imediatamente, derrubando também uma zumbi que vinha logo atrás. Apenas esta se levantou, mostrando que a tática de Rodolfo surtira efeito.

- Deve-se atirar sempre na cabeça – sorriu o segurança.

- Certo, mas vamos avisar os outros, rápido!

A dupla recuou em disparada pelo corredor, enquanto as suspeitas de Rodolfo se confirmavam: a maldição de padre Tadeu havia acabado de se cumprir.

* * *

Enquanto Aluízio pulava sobre o balcão do açougue, um tiro ecoou pelo supermercado. Havia algo de muito errado acontecendo, e o rapaz certificou-se disso logo que olhou para o chão do local de trabalho, poucos metros à frente de onde estava.

Jair estava caído sobre o piso, já sem vida, sangue escorrendo de seu pescoço estraçalhado. Abaixado sobre seu corpo estava um sujeito de terno encardido, pele em frangalhos e face desfigurada, fedendo terrivelmente a carne podre. Seus lábios estavam lambuzados de líquido rubro, enquanto, aproximando a cabeça do pescoço de Jair, voltava a mastigar sua garganta com os dentes afiados como facas.

- Pare, já! – gritou Aluízio, aturdido. No fundo, sabia que aquele assassino, fosse lá sua origem, não seria do tipo que atenderia a um comando como aquele.

A coisa lhe fitou. Seus olhos eram dois globos brancos sem vida. O morto-vivo levantou-se, braços erguidos na direção da nova presa, enquanto cambaleava feito um bêbado na direção de Aluízio.

O espanto do rapaz fez com que aquela terrível sensação voltasse. Ele não sentia aquilo há tempos, desde que começara a trabalhar no supermercado, mas não podia mais se controlar. O nervosismo dominou-o, a ansiedade prendendo-o com seus grilhões trêmulos. Quando isso ocorria, Aluízio se transformava numa outra pessoa. Uma pessoa perigosa, imprevisível. Explosiva.

Rapidamente o açougueiro, gritando em fúria e sem dar conta do que ao certo fazia, apanhou um cutelo afiado que estava sobre o balcão, ainda sujo com o sangue das carnes que cortara aquela tarde. Em seguida arremessou-o na direção do zumbi.

A lâmina girou no ar e atingiu a cabeça do morto-vivo na vertical, enterrando-se na região entre os olhos do monstro. Mas, para espanto de Aluízio, o zumbi apenas recuou brevemente e continuou caminhando em sua direção, soltando um gemido infernal.

- Droga!

Súbito, um tiro foi ouvido pelo açougueiro. O monstro veio ao chão, atingido num dos ouvidos – e viu sua cabeça, com cutelo e tudo, explodir da direita para a esquerda. Aluízio, surpreso, olhou para seus dois salvadores: o segurança Rodolfo, com um revólver em mãos, e Gaspar, o padeiro, apenas observando ofegante.

- Que coisa é essa? – gritou Aluízio, trêmulo, fitando a criatura no chão agora decapitada e em seguida o corpo inerte de Jair, retirando do rosto a máscara de trabalho.

- São zumbis – respondeu Rodolfo. – Eles estão invadindo o supermercado pelos fundos. Vamos avisar os outros e correr para o andar de cima, antes que nos transformemos neles.

Aluízio ficara na mesma, porém saltou sobre o balcão, seguindo os dois na direção da entrada do supermercado. Atrás deles, gemidos daquelas aberrações. Logo se aproximaram dos demais funcionários do estabelecimento, que ainda aguardavam junto aos caixas com grande receio. Chegarem todo cobertos de sangue e miolos despertou a reação esperada:

- O que aconteceu? – quis saber Judite, arregalando os olhos. – O Seu Hermano está bem?

- Acredite, garota, você não vai querer saber! – afirmou o segurança, olhando de forma apreensiva para trás com o revólver em punho.

Súbito, um alto som gutural respondeu à indagação da jovem. A atenção de todos voltou-se para o corredor pelo qual os recém-chegados tinham vindo. Uma verdadeira multidão de zumbis sanguinolentos avançava por ele na direção dos seis indivíduos trancados dentro do supermercado, atropelando-se, acotovelando-se. Alguns dos mortos-vivos acabavam caindo e eram inconscientemente pisoteados por seus colegas defuntos – a cabeça de um deles esmigalhando-se sob o peso de uma botina usada por um zumbi que fora sepultado com chapéu de vaqueiro.

- Virgem Maria, quem são essas pessoas? – gritou Vinicius. – E por que elas estão se esfarelando desse jeito?

- Não são bem pessoas... – murmurou Gaspar. – Acho que esta é a deixa para corrermos!

- Mas correr para onde? – desesperou-se Bianca.

- O escritório da gerência! – propôs Aluízio. – Lá deve haver algum telefone que possamos usar para chamar a polícia!

Todos assentiram rapidamente com a cabeça, correndo como loucos na direção da escada que levava ao segundo andar do prédio, a qual se encontrava a cerca de dez metros da posição atual do grupo. Porém, no meio do caminho, Judite percebeu que alguém ficara para trás. Virando-se na direção dos caixas, notou o fato de que Vinicius, totalmente imóvel, nem ao menos saíra do lugar, estando totalmente à mercê dos mortos-vivos cada vez mais próximos.

- Corra, rápido! – exclamou a jovem, temendo pela vida do amigo.

Mas qualquer esforço seria em vão. Paralisado devido ao medo, o empacotador não conseguia tirar os olhos daquelas pavorosas criaturas que pareciam ter saído direto do inferno. Para ele, naquele momento, era impossível mexer as pernas. Estava condenado à morte.

- Saia daí, Vinicius! – insistiu a colega, chorosa.

- Não consigo! – replicou o rapaz, trêmulo da cabeça aos pés.

E, impotente diante da ameaça, o funcionário foi derrubado por um zumbi que saltou sobre si, abocanhando-lhe o pescoço com seus dentes afiados. Um verdadeiro mar de líquido rubro jorrou sobre o piso do supermercado, ao mesmo tempo em que mais cadáveres ambulantes aderiam ao banquete.

- Vinicius, não! – berrou Judite aos prantos, caindo de joelhos no chão.

- Venha logo! – disse Gaspar, puxando a jovem pela mão direita.

Os fugitivos venceram os degraus da escada como se estes fossem um só, adentrando velozmente um dos corredores do andar superior. Os zumbis que não haviam perdido tempo com Vinicius continuavam no encalço dos sobreviventes, seus gemidos horripilantes provocando calafrios em cada um deles.

- Cadê a maldita entrada da gerência? – perguntou Aluízio, calculando o tempo que ainda possuíam antes que os mortos os alcançassem.

- Aqui! – respondeu Rodolfo, aproximando-se de uma porta trancada. – Afastem-se!

Os demais obedeceram, e o segurança estourou o trinco com um disparo de seu revólver. Ele sabia que a bala poderia ter ricocheteado e atingido a si próprio ou um dos colegas, porém o instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto e por sorte isso não ocorreu. Logo depois gritou, gesticulando nervosamente:

- Rápido, para dentro!

O grupo adentrou a sala, ainda seguido pelos mortos-vivos, que já subiam pela escada aos tropeços. A porta foi fechada por Bianca, a última a entrar, enquanto Gaspar exclamava:

- Temos que erguer uma barricada para impedir que os zumbis entrem aqui!

- É verdade! – concordou Rodolfo, o "expert" em criaturas sobrenaturais entre eles. – Vamos, peguem o que puder e coloquem diante da porta para obstruí-la!

Todos começaram a fazê-lo. Em poucos segundos já havia uma prateleira e algumas cadeiras bloqueando a entrada do escritório. Entretanto, não era o suficiente, pois as aberrações esmurravam a porta furiosamente e com um pouco mais de esforço conseguiriam derrubá-la. Aluízio somou uma mesa à barreira. Judite e Bianca, por sua vez, empurravam um pesado armário de metal na direção dos demais obstáculos. Assim que concluíram a tarefa, Rodolfo disse, ao mesmo tempo em que a improvisada barreira se estabilizava:

- Já basta! Parece que estamos seguros aqui, por enquanto...

Segundos depois, os mortos-vivos pararam de golpear a porta. Um silêncio fúnebre tomou a sala, como se ali estivesse sendo realizado um velório. Os sobreviventes, ofegantes e confusos, sentaram-se no chão e sobre os móveis que não haviam sido usados na barricada, analisando minuciosamente a situação. Judite chorava por Vinicius.

- O telefone! – lembrou Aluízio num sobressalto.

O coração de todos pulsou mais rápido, pois em suas mentes surgiu a esperança de escaparem dali sãos e salvos. Gaspar caminhou até uma escrivaninha onde era possível ver o aparelho em questão. Com as mãos formigando, apanhou o receptor, colocando-o junto ao ouvido. Sua expressão facial tornou-se fria e resignada após um único segundo de alento. Assim como no andar inferior, não havia sinal de linha.


	4. Capítulo III: Sem espaço no inferno

**Capítulo III**

_Quando não houver mais espaço no inferno..._

- ...os mortos andarão sobre a Terra! – concluiu Rodolfo, citando uma frase usada pelo cineasta George Romero em seus filmes de zumbis.

Passaram-se alguns minutos desde o momento em que os funcionários haviam se refugiado na gerência do supermercado. Sentiam-se presos num pesadelo interminável. Bianca, pálida e cansada, tomou a palavra:

- Eu não consigo entender o porquê daquelas pessoas terem invadido o mercado!

- Acho que você ainda não compreendeu a gravidade da situação... – murmurou o segurança sarcasticamente, de pé junto a uma janela, de uma hora para outra aparentando perder totalmente a prévia intenção de sair com a garota. – Não eram pessoas, e sim mortos-vivos comedores de carne humana, como num filme de terror!

- Mas como isso é possível? – indagou Gaspar, sentado numa cadeira.

- Trata-se de uma maldição. Uma praga rogada por um padre. Achei que vocês conhecessem a história...

- Nunca ouvi nada parecido! – afirmou Aluízio, semblante exausto.

Rodolfo bufou, sentando-se também, conforme explicava:

- Este estabelecimento foi construído sobre o antigo cemitério da cidade, e quem tomava conta dele era um padre chamado Tadeu. Há exatos dez anos, quando soube que o lugar seria vendido, jogou sal nas sepulturas, amaldiçoando-as. Agora compreendo tudo... Ele queria que os mortos saíssem das tumbas para assim realizar sua vingança! O mais estranho é que a prefeitura afirmou ter transferido todos os corpos para o novo cemitério assim que as obras do supermercado tiveram início. Vejo que mentiram...

- Eu não acredito nesse tipo de coisa! – discordou o padeiro. – Caramba, em toda escola que já estudei havia a mesma lenda urbana de ter existido um cemitério antes no lugar! Deve haver uma explicação lógica para o que está acontecendo!

- Bem, pode ser um gás... Talvez trioxina, como em "A Volta dos Mortos-Vivos". Ou então um vírus capaz de reviver células mortas, assim como na série "Resident Evil". Acredito até numa variação do vírus da raiva, da mesma maneira mostrada em "Extermínio", ou então...

Súbito, Judite, até então calada, mãos tampando o rosto, explodiu num forte impulso de raiva e indignação, gritando em tom histérico, quase agredindo Rodolfo fisicamente:

- Pelo amor de Deus! Nós estamos trancados neste escritório com monstros sedentos de sangue lá fora e você não consegue falar em outra coisa a não ser nesses seus malditos filmes? Seu Hermano e Vinicius já padeceram nas mãos daquelas coisas! Deveríamos aproveitar o tempo que nos resta planejando uma fuga, não acham?

Ninguém ousou replicar. Judite, mais calma, voltou a se sentar, enxugando as lágrimas que haviam lhe escorrido pela face enquanto falava. Os olhares de todos estavam focados nela. Realmente, eles precisavam encontrar um meio de fugir daquele inferno, ou em breve também acabariam se tornando zumbis...

- Tem de existir uma rota que possamos usar para sair daqui – disse Gaspar, pensativo.

- Qual? – indagou Aluízio em tom desanimado. – Os vidros são blindados, a porta está lacrada e o muro dos fundos é muito alto para que sejamos capazes de pulá-lo! Caiam na real, estamos confinados aqui até a morte junto com essas bestas infernais!

- Talvez não... – murmurou Rodolfo.

Colocando-se no centro da sala para que pudesse ser visto e ouvido claramente por todos, o segurança explicou:

- Há algum tempo estive examinando algumas plantas do supermercado, faz parte do meu trabalho. Pelo que me lembro, há algum tipo de duto de ventilação que tem início no andar inferior e leva até o subsolo. Eu não sei o que existe lá, mas pode se tratar de uma saída de emergência ou coisa parecida.

- Faz sentido! – afirmou Bianca. – O problema é que teremos de passar pelos mortos-vivos se quisermos voltar para baixo.

A caixa foi interrompida pelos altos e famintos gemidos dos zumbis, que estavam de guarda no corredor, aguardando a saída dos sobreviventes para se deliciarem com carne fresca. Diante da ameaça, Rodolfo apenas ordenou:

- Procurem por objetos que possam usar como arma. Precisaremos abrir caminho até nosso destino.

Os demais assentiram com a cabeça, vasculhando o escritório. Judite, após abrir algumas gavetas, armou-se com três tesouras afiadas, as quais guardou nos bolsos de seu uniforme. Gaspar, por sua vez, apanhou uma cadeira de rodinhas – embora duvidasse da real utilidade que ela pudesse ter. Já Bianca arrancou o cabo de uma vassoura encostada numa parede, levando-o consigo. Rodolfo checou mais uma vez a munição de seu revólver, equipando-se também com um isqueiro encontrado sobre uma mesa. Mas o melhor achado ficou para Aluízio: uma potente espingarda calibre 12 escondida no fundo de um armário, ao lado de uma caixa repleta de munição.

- O gerente devia guardar esta belezinha aqui no escritório para uma eventual emergência – especulou o açougueiro, carregando a arma com os balaços. – Este bairro tem ficado mais violento com o passar dos anos, vocês sabem... É hora da diversão!

- Pois é – suspirou o segurança, olhando apreensivo, e invejoso, para o colega. – Eu nunca fico com os melhores brinquedos...

O grupo começou a desmanchar a barricada diante da porta, e logo ela estava sem nenhum obstáculo que bloqueasse a passagem dos monstros. Estes continuavam a forçá-la, e em questão de instantes acabariam fazendo com que cedesse.

- Quando eu contar até três! – disse Rodolfo em voz baixa, apoiado numa parede ao lado da saída. – Um, dois...

* * *

_BLAAM!_

A porta do escritório da gerência se abriu com extrema fúria de dentro para fora, empurrando violentamente para trás os mortos-vivos que tentavam derrubá-la. A pancada foi tão forte que um deles chegou a ter o braço esquerdo arrancado com o impacto. O membro decepado continuou se arrastando e saltando pelo chão por algum tempo – coisa que eles não perceberam, para o bem de sua própria saúde mental.

- Para o corredor! Vamos, depressa! – o segurança deu o grito de ordem.

Os sobreviventes saíram rapidamente da sala, sob os assustadores gemidos de surpresa emitidos pelas criaturas. Aquelas derrubadas com a repentina abertura da porta já se colocavam novamente de pé, cambaleando na direção dos humanos com os braços estendidos.

- Acertem-nos na cabeça! – exclamou Rodolfo. – Requer menos trabalho!

Aluízio pareceu entender muito bem o recado. Com um tiro da espingarda, meio desajeitado devido à inexperiência com a arma, decapitou três zumbis, suas cabeças podres explodindo ao serem atingidas pelos mortais projéteis. Um misto de carne pútrida e massa encefálica voou sobre o avental do açougueiro, que engatilhou a arma sem que Rodolfo precisasse ensiná-lo, pronto para usá-la novamente.

Nisso, um morto-vivo agarrou Judite fortemente pelos ombros, seu odor cadavérico provocando náuseas na jovem. Ela, felizmente, pôde alcançar um dos bolsos com a mão direita, apanhando uma das tesouras que encontrara no escritório. Cerrando os dentes, a funcionária, num movimento instintivo de defesa, fincou as afiadas lâminas do objeto no crânio do zumbi, o qual desfaleceu imediatamente após um último grunhido.

Dois canibais tentaram avançar sobre Bianca, ela, porém, derrubou-os agilmente ao atingir suas pernas com o cabo de madeira. A sobrevivente foi capaz de ouvir o som dos ossos das monstruosidades se quebrando, enquanto tentavam se levantar com dificuldade. Antes que conseguissem, Rodolfo aniquilou-as com disparos na cabeça.

- Valeu! – sorriu a caixa.

- Não há de quê – riu o rapaz. – Como fã inveterado de filmes de terror, é meu dever proteger as mocinhas indefesas em meio ao pesadelo.

- Indefesa, é?

E, para mostrar que podia se defender, Bianca aniquilou um morto-vivo próximo com um letal golpe no pescoço. A aberração caiu pesadamente sobre o piso do corredor, sob o olhar surpreso do segurança, que murmurou:

- Pelo menos os monstros são iguais aos dos filmes...

Percebendo que haviam derrubado todos os zumbis ao redor, Gaspar disse:

- Por aqui está limpo! Venham, para a escada!

O padeiro seguiu em frente, acompanhado pelos outros. Depois de terem eliminado aquele grupo de mortos, os sobreviventes se sentiam um pouco mais fortes e confiantes perante aquela terrível situação em que se encontravam, com a esperança de que fugir dali talvez não fosse tão complicado quanto pensaram.

_Errado_. Ao chegarem à escada, os cinco funcionários do supermercado viram que vários zumbis subiam por ela na direção do corredor, fechando o caminho. Precisavam agir rápido ou acabariam obrigados a recuar até a gerência.

- E agora? – perguntou Judite, totalmente isenta de idéias.

Gaspar, todavia, possuía uma carta na manga. Sorrindo, arremessou com força a cadeira de rodinhas que trouxera do escritório na direção dos zumbis. O ataque surtiu efeito, e os famintos cadáveres, perdendo o equilíbrio, despencaram feito bonequinhos de papel pelos degraus rumo ao andar inferior.

- Bela jogada, amigo! – elogiou Aluízio.

- O que a gente não faz para permanecer vivo? – replicou o padeiro, avançando bravamente.

Em seguida correram, correram como nunca. Não tinham coragem nem de pensar no que lhes ocorreria se fossem alcançados pelos famintos mortos-vivos e, sentindo calafrios, lembraram-se da deprimente morte de Vinicius. Não, não podiam terminar como ele. Precisavam encontrar um meio de sair dali, e depressa!

Atrás deles, os mortos-vivos os perseguiam de forma selvagem, tropeçando e esbarrando uns nos outros, alguns sendo esfarelados em pedaços podres sob as passadas firmes de seus companheiros. Um deles, se adiantando em relação aos demais, deu um longo salto e conseguiu agarrar uma das pernas de Bianca por poucos segundos, tempo suficiente para que suas unhas decompostas arranhassem a pele branca da funcionária, fazendo verter sangue rumo ao chão.

- Ai, ai... – ela gemeu, mancando.

Os sobreviventes começaram a arremessar objetos das prateleiras rumo à turba de cadáveres com a esperança de atrasá-la. Assim voaram vassouras, baldes (para não citar outros produtos do setor de limpeza), sacos de arroz e feijão, garrafas de refrigerante... Poucos ataques surtiram efeito máximo, chegando a decapitar alguns dos zumbis, enquanto a maioria apenas os derrubou por míseros instantes.

- Continuem correndo, continuem correndo! – Aluízio dava as palavras de ordem.

Chegaram à área dos caixas. Rodolfo os conduzira até ali, o que levava a crer que a entrada para o subsolo se encontrava naquela área; ao menos era o que esperavam. No lugar onde Vinicius morrera, não era visível qualquer sinal de seu corpo, apenas uma grande e escura poça de sangue. Será que ele... Era melhor nem pensar!

Havia um grupo de cinco ou seis mortos-vivos se aproximando rapidamente dos sobreviventes. Fitando ao redor em busca de uma forma de reação, tarefa que executavam com cada vez maior agilidade, Aluízio e Gaspar apanharam o máximo possível de objetos pesados ao seu alcance, desde os monitores dos computadores dos caixas até pedaços dos próprios, que o açougueiro ganhara forças para arrancar devido ao desespero e à adrenalina. A dupla enfiou tudo dentro de um carrinho de compras que ali estava e, tomando impulso, o atiraram na direção dos zumbis.

Foi como um boliche bizarro e sanguinolento: o pequeno artefato de rodas atingiu o grupo de monstros em cheio, fazendo dois voarem para trás, caindo sobre o piso com suas costelas estalando. Um outro teve um braço esmagado e preso pelo peso do carrinho assim que este virou e tombou depois do impacto. Os demais apenas ficaram atordoados momentaneamente, emitindo gemidos e grunhidos confusos, porém por tempo suficiente para que os humanos continuassem procurando a entrada do duto de fuga.

- _Strike!_ – brincou o padeiro, logo em seguida voltando para junto dos colegas.

Rodolfo levara todos até o último caixa, logo antes da cafeteria. Parou por um instante, observou o local, apoiou-se na estrutura do mesmo para poder examinar embaixo dele... E balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Nada aqui! – constatou.

- Como assim? – enfureceu-se Aluízio, mais uma vez sem conseguir se controlar. – Trouxe-nos do nosso refúgio até aqui, conseguimos sobreviver por pouco a todos esses zumbis, só para você constatar que não tem nada? Estamos cercados, agora, amigo! Melhor encontrar uma saída, e rápido!

Sem mal dar por si, o açougueiro já agarrara o segurança pelo uniforme e agora despejava um bombardeio de saliva na face deste em meio à sua bravata. Os demais o fitavam preocupados; a verdade era que ficavam cada vez mais assustados com a personalidade instável do funcionário.

- Calma, calma, cortador de carne! – exclamou Rodolfo enquanto era solto por um Aluízio aparentemente arrependido. – Descontar em mim não vai melhorar nossa situação!

- É melhor agirmos rápido! – lembrou Bianca, constatando que as fileiras de mortos-vivos apertavam cada vez mais o cerco pelos corredores do supermercado.

- Preciso procurar.

Foi depois dessa frase num tom um tanto calmo que o segurança voltou a procurar pela entrada do duto perto do caixa, os outros sobreviventes ficando mais impacientes e aflitos a cada passo podre dos zumbis. O odor de matéria decomposta irritava os olfatos como nunca, contribuindo para atordoar os cérebros.

- Aqui! – berrou Rodolfo de súbito. – Encontrei alguma coisa!

Com o ex-policial empurrando e chutando uma pilha de caixas de papelão sobre o piso, constatou-se que havia embaixo dela uma grade metálica semelhante à entrada de um bueiro, estando um pouco enferrujada e provavelmente não muito bem afixada ao chão. Sob ela tudo era escuridão, a abertura parecia descer muitos metros terra adentro e talvez nem Deus soubesse o que poderiam encontrar lá embaixo. No entanto não havia outra escolha. O inferno já aparentava ter subido à superfície mesmo!

- Está presa por parafusos – Gaspar apontou para as pequenas peças de metal ao redor da grade. – Temos de removê-los para descer!

- Com o quê? – a histeria de Aluízio já estava dando nos nervos de todos. – Nossos dentes?

- Chaves de fenda! – lembrou-se Judite, achando-se uma idiota por ter esquecido algo tão óbvio, talvez devido ao desespero. – São vendidas chaves de fenda nos caixas!

Ela mesma em seguida quase pulou sobre um suporte junto ao último caixa em que estavam penduradas diversas embalagens contendo utensílios e ferramentas úteis ao lar. Depois de derrubar acidentalmente no chão alguns invólucros contendo aparelhos de barbear e velas para festas de aniversário, Judite apanhou com as mãos trêmulas um pequeno pacote contendo uma chave de fenda, o qual rasgou como uma selvagem. Imediatamente entregou a ferramenta para o padeiro, abaixado junto à grade.

- Valeu, linda! – ele agradeceu, e logo em seguida começou a trabalhar, sem se importar com a reação da garota ao elogio.

Cada parafuso foi removido o mais rápido possível por Gaspar, que tentava se concentrar para que os sons ao redor, como os companheiros gritando para que se apressasse e o ameaçador cântico cadavérico dos zumbis, não o atrapalhassem. Logo que soltou a grade, removeu-a da abertura com a ajuda de Rodolfo, o caminho finalmente ficando livre para descerem.

- Vamos lá – indicou o segurança, já se apoiando na borda do suposto duto.

- Mas não sabemos a profundidade disso! – protestou Bianca.

- Sejamos realistas... – Rodolfo não evitou sorrir. – O que prefere? Morrer devorada por aquelas coisas ou vítima de uma queda fatal?

Logo depois de dizer isso saltou para o interior da passagem, desaparecendo na escuridão. É, estava mesmo certo, e os demais também concordaram. Um por um, seguiram-no pelo trajeto misterioso, o frio na barriga por não terem mais solo sob os pés sendo reforçado pelos ruídos dos zumbis que haviam ficado para trás. O pesadelo fora abandonado... ou ao menos assim esperavam. Que aquele subsolo ao menos estivesse mais seguro que a desoladora superfície!


	5. Capítulo IV: Embaixo da terra

**Capítulo IV**

_Embaixo da terra._

A queda não foi tão dolorosa quanto eles acharam que seria. Poderiam até dizer que fora relativamente leve, o impacto suavizado por uma espécie de rampa quando já estavam a poucos metros do fundo. A escuridão ali era total, não podendo sequer enxergar algo que estivesse a meros centímetros de seus olhos. Eram agora cinco sobreviventes de um ataque de zumbis tentando desesperadamente se orientar nas trevas.

- Onde estamos? – questionou Gaspar, que tateava ao redor com os braços esticados numa postura não muito diferente da dos mortos-vivos canibais.

- Boa pergunta! – ironizou Aluízio.

Apenas os passos e a respiração de cada um eram audíveis, sendo que um silêncio completo certamente conseguiria trazê-los para ainda mais perto da insanidade. Alguém gemeu, uma das mulheres. Bianca.

- Não consigo me levantar – ela avisou.

Judite e Gaspar lograram apalpar paredes opostas. Eram superfícies frias, um tanto úmidas. As mãos mais delicadas da caixa notaram lodo em algumas partes; ela simplesmente ignorou o nojo e continuou tateando o lugar em busca de algo que pudesse orientá-los.

- Se ao menos houvesse um interruptor de luz... – cogitou o padeiro.

Rodolfo, por sua vez, parara de caminhar e apalpou o uniforme. Depois de rápida busca, retirou algo de um dos bolsos, sorrindo assim que reconheceu com os dedos a textura do objeto. Num leve som, um pequeno foco de claridade surgiu numa das mãos do segurança, este tomando cuidado para que não se extinguisse. A chama de um isqueiro.

A atenção de todos se voltou para a luz flamejante, e então para o ambiente circundante que ela aos poucos revelou. As paredes descobertas pelo tato tomaram forma – eram de um concreto enegrecido, torpe. E realmente havia um lodo viscoso tomando espaço nela aqui e ali, uma forma de vida oportunista em meio àquele vácuo subterrâneo. Os humanos da superfície vieram lhe fazer companhia, talvez por uma estada relativamente longa.

Não havia saída aparente. A câmara parecia mesmo fechada de todos os lados, e também não existia indício de qualquer outra abertura no chão. Seria aquela área um poço esquecido durante a construção do supermercado; pior, uma antiga cova do cemitério? Ao menos não havia sinal de nenhum cadáver... Talvez antes algum repousasse ali, e subira com os colegas reanimados há pouco para se alimentar de carne fresca na superfície... Tudo aquilo ainda era muito confuso.

O fato era que eles aparentemente tinham rumado para um beco sem saída. Mesmo estando a salvo dos zumbis ali, não possuíam meio de fugir, e considerando a provável grande profundidade do refúgio, talvez morressem de fome antes que alguém os descobrisse e viesse resgatá-los.

Rodolfo, intrigado, passou a iluminar um canto do local até então incógnito, em busca de alguém que ainda não vira após a fuga pelo duto, apesar de ter escutado sua voz... E, delineada pelo bruxuleante brilho do isqueiro, Bianca olhou assustada para os companheiros, caída junto a uma parede com os braços ralados e uma das mãos cobrindo parcialmente um ferimento ensangüentado em sua perna esquerda: quatro marcas de unhas num vermelho escuro, alarmante. Como se uma fera houvesse marcado a jovem.

- Que saco, Bianca! – praguejou o segurança, recuando frustrado. – Droga!

- O que houve? – no fundo Gaspar sabia a resposta, mas mesmo assim indagou. Talvez fosse mais fácil aceitar a verdade através de lábios alheios.

O conhecedor do sobrenatural estava visualmente atordoado, andando em círculos e bufando. Por fim apoiou-se numa parede com um dos braços, dando um profundo suspiro. Bianca notou bem o transtorno do paquera, ficando chorosa. Porém tentou conter-se: tinha de ser forte, principalmente naquele momento extremo.

- Ela foi ferida por uma daquelas coisas – Rodolfo foi direto em sua réplica.

- E daí? – Aluízio cruzou os braços, parecendo fazer-se de idiota.

- Vocês conhecem zumbis tão pouco assim? Se você for mordido ou arranhado por um deles, você se torna um! É só uma questão de tempo!

Apesar da gravidade da situação, ninguém se expressou verbalmente. O silêncio foi o melhor retrato possível da perplexidade do grupo. Quando achavam que estavam ao menos parcialmente a salvo, o perigo voltava a emergir violento bem próximo de todos, agora da pior maneira possível... Por meio de um deles. No caso Bianca, que aparentemente não tinha mais salvação. Judite lembrou-se da poça de sangue vazia onde antes jazia o corpo de Vinicius perto dos caixas... Rodolfo estava certo. Todos estavam fadados a se tornar os mesmos monstros horrendos dos quais se esforçavam para escapar.

A pobre condenada não pôde mais se segurar, era demais para ela. Rompeu a chorar desesperada, sendo amparada por Judite e Gaspar, que não tiveram medo de se aproximar dela ou tocá-la. Já Rodolfo, que antes queria tanto sair com a funcionária, e Aluízio, cara fechada, preferiram manter uma distância segura. A frase "prevenir é melhor do que remediar" nunca fora tão verdadeira.

- Mas ela não vai necessariamente se tornar uma besta como aquelas lá de cima... – especulou o padeiro, envolvendo o tronco trêmulo de Bianca com um dos braços. Ela ficava mais fria e pálida a cada segundo.

- Se esses zumbis até agora se comportaram exatamente como os dos filmes, não acha que a transmissão dessa praga também não se dará da mesma maneira? – o segurança sabia que era duro nas palavras, porém achava necessário para a sobrevivência do grupo.

- E o que propõe que façamos então? – Judite tornava a se descontrolar, olhos molhados de tristeza e raiva. – Matá-la aqui e agora?

- Eu não falei nada sobre matar ninguém! – defendendo-se com afinco, Rodolfo gritava sem perceber.

A chama do isqueiro parecia acompanhar o calor da discussão, aumentando ou diminuindo em sincronia com as falas cada vez mais exaltadas, sua luz lúgubre expandindo ou encolhendo as sombras dos presentes em formatos distorcidos conforme se davam tais oscilações. Houve certo barulho quando Aluízio sentou-se um tanto desajeitado no chão, repousando a espingarda sobre as pernas.

- Vocês podem me matar... – a própria Bianca se manifestou, voz fraca e débil.

- Nunca! – Judite protestou veementemente, em seguida acariciando os cabelos da colega de trabalho.

As duas nunca tiveram muito contato, haviam se falado pouquíssimas vezes até então. Judite até sentira inveja de Bianca em algumas ocasiões; desejava ser tão bonita e cobiçada pelos rapazes quanto ela. Agora se arrependia de tais pensamentos, esforçando-se para dar esperança e conforto à outra caixa. Por mais que fosse difícil acreditar que ela, assim como todos eles, sobreviveriam, era preciso fazê-la acreditar, ainda mais do que os outros, que tudo ficaria bem.

- Os mortos-vivos vieram daqui de baixo, talvez encontremos algo que explique o porquê de tudo isso... – afirmou Judite, olhando de modo firme para o segurança e o açougueiro. – Quem sabe até uma cura para Bianca.

- Isso se ela estiver mesmo doente – complementou Gaspar. – Talvez os zumbis não transmitam qualquer infecção quando atacam...

- E se for uma maldição? – rebateu Rodolfo.

- Que seja! Não podemos abrir mão da vida de uma pessoa tão fácil assim!

Voltaram a ficar calados durante algum tempo, apenas trocando olhares e expressões ao redor da chama mantida pelo segurança. Bianca fechou os olhos momentaneamente, uma lágrima saindo de um deles e escorrendo discreta por seu rosto gélido e sem cor, nenhum dos companheiros percebendo. Ia soluçar, mas conseguiu conter o impulso. Isso só pioraria a situação.

Rodolfo voltou a falar, sério e mórbido como um juiz totalmente imparcial, talvez tão frio e irrefreável quanto a própria Morte e sua afiada foice:

- Vamos votar.

Todos acenaram com a cabeça, incluindo Judite e Gaspar, apesar de um tanto inconformados por chegarem ao cúmulo de deliberar a respeito de uma vida humana daquela maneira.

- Quem acha que Bianca deve ser mantida viva e consciente, levante a mão.

A caixa e o padeiro, junto da pobre garota, ergueram os braços de imediato. Bianca, como já era de se esperar, não o fez, disposta a se sacrificar pelo grupo. Rodolfo também permaneceu com as mãos abaixadas, o que era extremamente irônico, dadas suas anteriores demonstrações de afeto pela funcionária. Gaspar, apesar do pesado clima e das circunstâncias, sentiu-se um pouco aliviado ao perceber que os supostos respeito e integridade do segurança com as mulheres eram mesmo apenas da boca para fora. Sentiu-se um homem incrivelmente melhor do que ele naquele momento. Quis que Judite percebesse isso, mas, ao rever as circunstâncias da situação, reprimiu de imediato o pensamento egoísta.

As atenções então se voltaram para o único que ainda não havia dado seu voto... Aluízio. E, com o rosto fechado tornado quase fantasmagórico pela claridade do isqueiro, ele levantou o braço direito de forma lenta, porém decidida, sem piscar ou mover qualquer outro músculo durante o processo. Seu avental manchado de sangue passou a contrastar e muito com sua atitude.

- Se preferem correr o risco, então Bianca segue viva – concluiu Rodolfo, ajeitando o cinto com a mão livre. – Agora precisamos procurar uma saída deste buraco. Creio que isso nem precisa ser colocado em votação, certo?

O sarcasmo do ex-policial incomodou-os, mas ele tinha razão. Assim começaram a mais uma vez tatear e vistoriar o ambiente, buscando ao menos um pequeno orifício, uma fresta mínima que pudesse se tornar a chave para que saíssem dali.

Súbito, Gaspar esbarrou em algo, uma área mínima na superfície de uma das paredes... Empurrando-a alguns centímetros para dentro desta, o que ocasionou o som de algo mais, dotado de grande peso, também sendo movido... O grupo olhou em volta por alguns instantes tentando encontrar a origem do barulho, até que uma nova corrente de ar tomou o ambiente... vinda através de uma passagem igualmente escura que acabara de ser revelada atrás da barreira de tijolos e pedra deslocada pelo misterioso mecanismo.

- Um tiro no escuro! – afirmou Rodolfo ao padeiro num sorriso, segurando o isqueiro.

- Um tiro no escuro... – ele repetiu quase num suspiro.

Eles seguiram pela passagem, o segurança à frente, Judite e Gaspar ajudando Bianca a caminhar. Continuavam tateando as paredes, temendo cada vez mais o destino incógnito para o qual se encaminhavam. O lodo escorregadio sobre as pedras se assemelhava em suas mentes, numa estranha analogia, à vida que sentiam esvair-se aos poucos de seus corpos conforme se aprofundavam naquele pesadelo. De repente o caminho pareceu terminar, porém a luz oscilante do isqueiro revelou que na verdade apenas dobrava para a esquerda. Fizeram a curva e continuaram avançando, seus pés aos poucos ficando encharcados... E logo a impressão de que imergiam em algum tipo de líquido transformou-se em certeza, pois ele já estava na altura de seus calcanhares.

- O que é isto? – Judite perguntou olhando para baixo. – Água?

Rodolfo abaixou-se com o isqueiro para poder ver melhor, interrompendo a marcha, porém recuou rapidamente a mão portando a chama assim que notou do que se tratava. A substância era viscosa e borbulhava, turva. Sorrindo, esclareceu aos colegas de sobrevivência:

- É petróleo!

- Petróleo, aqui? – Aluízio estranhou. – Mas... petróleo não existe apenas no fundo do mar?

- Ele existe em qualquer lugar em que haja matéria em decomposição suficiente para gerá-lo. Isso leva a crer que há mais corpos aqui embaixo. E bem antigos.

- Mais zumbis? – Bianca perguntou zonza.

Julgando que ainda não tinham ouvido nenhum gemido ou passos que parecessem pertencer a sacos de carne podre ambulantes ali embaixo, era possível crer que se encontravam seguros no subsolo até aquele momento. Todavia, qualquer previsão tinha um quê de incerteza.

- Exatamente como em "Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada" – lembrou Rodolfo. – As catacumbas embaixo de Veneza estavam tomadas por petróleo! Felizmente nos pouparam dos ratos...

- Fico surpresa... – murmurou Judite.

- Compreendo. Veneza é um dos locais mais difíceis do mundo em que se poderia encontrar túneis subterrâneos, mas...

- Eu não falo disso, e sim do fato de conhecer algum outro filme além das suas adoradas histórias de zumbis.

- Será que vocês dois me fariam o grande favor de calarem a boca?

A arrogante exclamação que tentara se passar por pedido viera do açougueiro, que caminhava pelo trajeto alagado com o rosto erguido e olhos ameaçadores. Não desejando mais atritos dentro daquele já precário grupo e também por estarem conhecendo aos poucos a soturna personalidade de Aluízio, a caixa e o segurança desistiram de retrucar e prosseguiram quietos.

O irregular caminho se estendeu por mais vários metros, até que o espaço pareceu se ampliar. Alguns degraus de pedra ascendentes separavam essa nova área do túnel, estando ela assim acima do nível do líquido petrolífero e o chão sendo relativamente seco. Os sobreviventes subiram por eles temerosos, ouvidos e olhos atentos ao mínimo indício da presença de zumbis. O segurança então ergueu a trêmula chama, girando sobre os próprios pés para conseguir delinear um panorama do cenário ao redor. Pouco à frente do grupo tinham início duas fileiras de bancos de madeira, velhos e podres, iguais aos comumente encontrados em igrejas.

Intrigados, Rodolfo e os demais avançaram pelo corredor formado entre as linhas de assentos, encontrando ao seu final, conforme suspeitaram, um improvisado altar rochoso, sobre o qual, esquecido pelo tempo, jazia um cálice enferrujado e vazio, cercado por uma estola branca molestada por fungos e umidade, a peça ritual antes trajada por um possível padre tendo os símbolos cristãos nela bordados quase irreconhecíveis. Para completar o quadro da escura e macabra capela subterrânea, havia pendurado na parede atrás do altar um grande crucifixo de madeira e gesso, a figura de Cristo em seu sofrimento também em estado de decomposição devido ao ambiente desfavorável e já parcialmente desfigurada.

- O primeiro morto-vivo! – sorriu o segurança, iluminando a imagem com o isqueiro.

- Ora, faça-me o favor! – protestou Judite, boa católica que era.

- Desculpe... Não resisti.

Aos gemidos, Bianca foi colocada sentada em cima de um dos primeiros bancos das fileiras, a outra caixa e o padeiro, que a amparavam, tomando cuidado para que o desgastado assento não cedesse sob o peso da jovem ferida. Por sorte, o móvel agüentou. Cada vez mais temeroso em relação a ela, Rodolfo aproximou-se e examinou seu aspecto, realçado pela claridade do fogo em sua mão: estava cada vez mais pálida e fraca, um suor gelado escorrendo por sua pele também ausente de calor enquanto os olhos, injetados de sangue, ganhavam aparência cada vez mais vermelha e irritada. A moça também apresentava clara dificuldade em respirar e não parecia capaz nem de manter a cabeça erguida.

- Não dou muito tempo para ela se transformar... – ele constatou.

- Mas ela ainda _não_ se transformou! – sempre nervosa em relação à atitude do colega, Judite fez questão de frisar.

Intrigado com o lugar pitoresco que haviam encontrado, Aluízio indagou aos companheiros:

- Por que será que existe uma igreja como esta aqui embaixo?

- Difícil dizer... – murmurou Rodolfo, braços cruzados. – E ela já parece estar aqui há um bom tempo. Talvez pessoas freqüentassem estes túneis sem que ninguém soubesse.

- Ou é uma ironia do destino... – especulou Gaspar. – O inferno subiu e o céu desceu.

O diálogo foi interrompido pelos gemidos cada vez mais altos de Bianca. Ela não parecia sentir propriamente dor, mas um torpor, uma crescente ausência de sentidos que, indicando a proximidade da morte e a conseqüente reanimação, afligiam-na mais do que qualquer outro tipo de sofrimento. Seus amigos... ela não queria machucá-los! Não poderia controlar-se!

Mas um outro som logo chamou a atenção dos fugitivos. Felizmente não remetia a algum cadáver comedor de carne, e sim a algo como uma máquina ligada, um "hum" mecânico que lembrava um aparelho de ar condicionado ou um aquecedor funcionando. A julgar pelo frio do ambiente, a primeira opção se mostrava mais provável. Todos, permanecendo em silêncio, procuraram descobrir de que direção provinha o ruído. Rodolfo, portando o isqueiro, virou-se para encarar uma abertura na parede à esquerda do altar até então despercebida. Fez um sinal com a mão livre apontando para a passagem e seguiu até ela andando silenciosamente, Aluízio acompanhando-o com a espingarda pronta para cuspir fogo em qualquer coisa a se mexer.

- Devagar, devagar... – falou o segurança em voz bem baixa, temendo encontrar mortos-vivos.

Prosseguiram através do que parecia ser outro corredor, paredes igualmente rochosas, cobertas de lodo. O chão estava escorregadio e por isso andavam com cuidado, não devido a desejarem evitar uma queda, mas porque acabariam causando barulho demais se pisassem em falso. Venceram metros e metros de insegurança e incerteza, o misterioso som tornando-se mais intenso... Até que a salvadora chama de Rodolfo delineou os contornos de algo logo à frente, um objeto metálico, grande... Aproximando-se para examinar melhor, o fã de filmes de zumbis descobriu se tratar de um velho e enferrujado gerador de energia, o aspecto da máquina e os avisos desbotados sobre perigo de descarga elétrica nela presentes não deixando enganar. Por algum motivo desconhecido e surpreendente, aquela velharia ainda funcionava.

- O gerador do supermercado? – cogitou o açougueiro, intrigado.

- Não... – murmurou o segurança. – Esta belezinha supre algum outro lugar...

- Este subsolo?

- Claro que não. Senão não estaríamos no escuro!

Aluízio não apreciou nem um pouco o tom e a resposta do colega, porém ficou calado, contendo a raiva. Este, por sua vez, iluminou os arredores do equipamento com o isqueiro, constatando ali a existência de cabos, pinos, extensões, baterias e vários outros dispositivos elétricos. Para que tudo aquilo vinha sendo usado? Aquele local era apenas um depósito esquecido do supermercado ou uma masmorra nunca antes vista por alguém de fora?

_GROOAAARRR!_

O grunhido foi totalmente inesperado e arrepiou até o último fio de cabelo dos dois homens. Recuaram por instinto, olhos arregalados e corações saltitando acovardados dentro de suas caixas torácicas, enquanto, clareado pela fraca luz amarelada do isqueiro, um vulto deixava as sombras próximas do gerador. O zumbi teve suas feições reveladas apenas em parte pela luz: o corpo podre era coberto por fiapos de camisa e uma calça jeans em frangalhos, pés e braços expostos. A pele imersa em pus e vermes, a cabeça totalmente deformada, mandíbula exposta, ausência de couro cabeludo. Gemendo, a criatura ergueu as mãos para saltar sobre Rodolfo, o qual, assustado, hesitou e não conseguiu apontar o revólver a tempo. Já ia fechar os olhos para não ver o monstro abocanhar-lhe a carne do pescoço, quando uma explosão luminosa de projéteis tomou o corredor...

E o crânio do morto-vivo partiu-se em mil pedaços, vários dos quais, misturados a uma decomposta massa encefálica e sangue viscoso, voaram sobre o rosto e vestes do destemido segurança, que assumiu uma expressão de nojo. A uma curta distância, Aluízio, o cano da espingarda ainda fumegante, abaixava a arma depois de se certificar que o corpo decapitado do inimigo jazia imóvel no chão. A maldita besta tivera o que merecia!

- O-obrigado... – agradeceu o segurança, limpando-se como podia.

- Atire antes, da próxima vez! – alertou o açougueiro, sentindo o gosto de ver aquele que acabara de salvar sem jeito por ter faltado com educação para com seu salvador instantes antes. – Minha mira nem sempre será tão rápida!

- Certo, certo...

Examinaram o lugar durante mais alguns minutos, constatando que a passagem ali terminava e nada mais havia de útil. Em seguida, afastando-se do "hum" incessante do antigo gerador, retornaram até a capela onde os demais haviam permanecido... Tendo a esperança de que ao menos ainda estivessem vivos.

* * *

Na dita igreja subterrânea, os três sobreviventes que haviam ficado para trás estavam surpresos por não terem sido imersos na total escuridão quando a chama do isqueiro de Rodolfo se afastou. Existia ali um outro foco de luz, pálido, esguio, mas que de alguma maneira chegava àquela profundidade. Tateando o altar e as paredes, Gaspar, afastando-se do grupo por um momento, procurou seguir na direção dele, esperançoso com a possibilidade de existir uma outra saída.

A claridade vinha de uma pequena abertura no teto não muito alto da capela. Algo como um duto, fechado alguns metros acima por uma grade de metal parcialmente corroída pelo tempo e a umidade. Existia certamente um andar intermediário entre o subsolo no qual se encontravam os fugitivos e o térreo do supermercado, também oculto a tudo e todos até então. Mas, para descobrirem o que havia nele e se representava ou não uma rota de fuga, teriam de encontrar uma maneira de subir até lá.

- Encontrou alguma coisa? – questionou Judite, no breu, sem sair de perto da agonizante Bianca.

- Estas galerias são mais extensas do que podemos imaginar... Parece haver um outro nível acima de nós e embaixo do mercado!

Nisso, um clarão amarelado voltou a se aproximar dos três exaustos humanos. O segurança e o açougueiro retornavam, ofegantes, como se houvessem tomado grande susto. Se a iluminação fosse um pouco melhor, os demais teriam notado que Rodolfo estava pálido. O padeiro tratou de compartilhar com ele seu achado, menos para favorecer a sobrevivência do grupo do que para mostrar-se superior ao autoritário colega:

- Encontrei este duto, ele parece levar a um andar superior deste mausoléu subterrâneo.

- Interessante, hem? – murmurou o ex-policial, examinando a abertura com a luz do isqueiro e constatando que se tratava realmente de uma passagem. – Pelo visto há energia lá em cima, parece haver lâmpadas acesas... Agora fica clara a função do gerador que encontramos.

- Vocês só encontraram um gerador? – a caixa desejou confirmar.

- E um zumbi – complementou Aluízio. – Ele quase abriu a garganta do Rodolfo com os dentes!

- Sim, nosso amigo açougueiro aqui se mostrou bastante competente em agir rápido com uma arma... – o segurança afirmou com certo desdém. – Enfim, precisamos encontrar um meio de subirmos por esse duto, até seja qual for esse lugar iluminado!

Judite ia manifestar sua opinião e uma possível idéia a respeito, quando subitamente sentiu seu ombro esquerdo formigar, como se algo estivesse queimando seu uniforme de trabalho e através dele entrando em contato com sua pele, irritando-a. Olhou para seu lado, sob a luz incerta do isqueiro de Rodolfo... Deparando-se com uma Bianca pálida como nunca, olhos totalmente vermelhos, algumas bolhas imersas em pus e sangue tendo brotado em seu rosto... E, de sua boca, escorria uma espécie de baba ácida, provável fruto do trabalho estomacal anormal da agora zumbi, que fora responsável pela queimação sentida por Judite ao pingar acima de seu braço.

A caixa berrou de horror, afastando-se imediatamente da recém-convertida Bianca. Coube a Rodolfo ajustar o foco da claridade gerada pelo isqueiro movendo o braço que o segurava, deixando à mostra aos demais a face deformada da jovem que fora arranhada por um dos mortos-vivos. Todos recuaram, e ela, emitindo grunhidos selvagens, partiu para cima dos companheiros. Não estava mais entre os vivos.

O revólver do segurança, no entanto, foi mais rápido, e o alto som do tiro proporcionou breve clarão que serviu para que a cena a seguir pudesse ser visualizada ao menos em seu início pelo grupo: a bala da arma penetrou em cheio na testa de Bianca, atravessando seu cérebro podre e rompendo através da nuca. Sangue e massa encefálica voaram por ambas as aberturas, Rodolfo afastando-se um ou dois passos, temeroso quanto àquelas substâncias poderem infectá-lo. A morto-viva emitiu um último gemido expirante, tão grotesco que fez a mente de Judite remeter, contra sua vontade, às bruxas dos contos de fada que ouvia quando criança, e o cadáver tombou inanimado sobre o chão da capela. Em paz.

- Esse era o destino que a aguardava, de uma forma ou outra... – falou Rodolfo, guardando o revólver no coldre. – Nós apenas o adiamos. Espero que com isso tenham aprendido a lição e ajam mais rápido da próxima vez, se alguém for contaminado por essa praga. E isso inclui a mim.

Judite fez o Sinal da Cruz, lamentando pela vida da colega de trabalho. Ela nunca encarara a morte de forma tão direta, ainda mais uma morte capaz de andar e morder. Era muito para sua cabeça, e ela lutava incessantemente contra um colapso nervoso. Naquela situação extrema, descobria-se bem mais forte do que jamais imaginara ser.

O segurança, por sua vez, ignorou a estupefação dos demais e ergueu o isqueiro perto da abertura lacrada do duto. Respirou fundo por um momento – tentando fingir não existir o odor fétido proveniente do corpo de Bianca – e perguntou:

- E então, quais serão os primeiros voluntários para nossa aventura buraco acima?

Um longo e sinistro gemido fez-se ouvir, como se respondesse à convocação de Rodolfo. E desta vez era masculino – dissipando o rápido pensamento de Bianca ter voltado a se erguer.

Os atordoados sobreviventes viraram-se num só impulso para a direção do som, proveniente do túnel alagado pelo qual haviam vindo. A parca luz do isqueiro revelou, a alguns metros, uma série de vultos se aproximando, espirrando líquido ao redor conforme se locomoviam pela substância viscosa de óleo. Já ganhavam os primeiros degraus da escada da capela, desajeitadamente; os movimentos errantes revelando pernas quebradas e outras fraturas várias. Já cheirando mal devido à podridão de seus corpos, os zumbis embebidos em petróleo faziam seus narizes arderem como nunca. Subitamente, o santuário subterrâneo se transformara na casa do monstro do pântano.

- Eles vieram nos perseguindo desde lá de cima, pulando pelo buraco... – constatou Judite.

- Quantos deles? – Gaspar inquiriu embasbacado.

- Eu temo que mais do que gostaríamos... – Rodolfo resmungou.

Aluízio, sem mais nem menos, correu na direção dos mortos-vivos, os colegas novamente sem conseguir conter seus impulsos destrutivos – que na verdade representavam uma ameaça a todos eles. Munido da espingarda, posicionou-se de encontro aos oponentes desmortos levando a crer que gastaria mais da valiosa munição da escopeta contra eles – o que deixou Rodolfo alarmado... Mas, quase totalmente engolido pelo breu, o açougueiro ao invés disso acertou o zumbi mais próximo com uma coronhada da arma, segurando-a pelo cano, contra seu queixo – o "clack" resultante deixando claro que a mandíbula do monstro fora destroçada. Um outro golpe seguiu-se de imediato ao anterior, direcionado à nuca do morto-vivo devido a este ter se curvado para frente, num gemido, depois do primeiro ataque. A parte de trás de seu crânio afundou, e a criatura tombou entre espasmos.

- Cuidado! – Judite, conforme Rodolfo movia a luz do isqueiro para deixá-los a par do que acontecia, identificou no mínimo mais três silhuetas de zumbis.

O açougueiro, todavia, mantinha-se atento. Outro morto-vivo tentou agarrá-lo por um braço, e o humano contra-atacou com a mão livre, tornando a brandir a espingarda como um bastão. Dessa vez afundou as bochechas do zumbi, dentes podres e pedaços decompostos de gengiva caindo enquanto a aberração estremecia e caía para trás com seu sistema nervoso danificado. O terceiro monstro, mancando, babou sobre o avental de Aluízio... e acabou punido por sua falta de educação com um disparo da calibre 12 dentro de sua boca, a cabeça desaparecendo por completo numa explosão de carne podre e pólvora.

Restava um desmorto, arrastando-se pela escada como alguém perdido no deserto implorando por água. Até mesmo sua expressão facial, mesmo sem um olho e com metade da mandíbula exposta, remetia a súplica. As pernas haviam sido tão danificadas no salto para o subsolo que tudo dos joelhos para baixo se encontrava repugnantemente retorcido, os ossos rompendo pela pele em frangalhos e os vestígios do que um dia fora um terno ainda lhe cobrindo certas partes do tronco. Mantinha o rosto erguido para o açougueiro, que lhe apontou a espingarda numa careta...

Mas Rodolfo, fosse por preocupação com a quantidade de balaços da qual poderiam acabar sentindo falta mais tarde ou apenas por ter seu orgulho ferido pela incrível demonstração do colega contra aqueles mortos-vivos, adiantou-se e, colocando-se na frente de Aluízio, encerrou a vã peregrinação deitada do zumbi com um tiro preciso no meio de sua testa. O cadáver tremeu uma última vez e deslizou inerte pelos degraus molhados da escada, mergulhando para as profundezas da área alagada.

- Parece ser o último... – o segurança concluiu, abaixando a arma.

- Pode haver mais deles vindo! – cogitou Gaspar. – Deveríamos incendiar esse petróleo para barrá-los!

- E correr o risco de todo este lugar explodir? Não, não, não. Vamos subir pelo duto que descobrimos. Enquanto a pessoa tenta encontrar outra saída, nós mantemos o perímetro seguro aqui embaixo. Na melhor das hipóteses, podemos acabar atraindo os mortos-vivos para o subterrâneo e subir de volta ao mercado, deixando-os presos aqui.

- Tá, tudo bem! – Judite assentiu, impaciente. – Mas como faremos para subir?


	6. Capítulo V: Subindo rumo ao incerto

**Capítulo V**

_Subindo rumo ao incerto._

Sempre tendo observado as belas formas e curvas do corpo de Judite, Gaspar jamais imaginara que ela fosse tão pesada. É claro que deveria ser levado em conta o fato do rapaz nunca ter oferecido seus ombros como apoio para alguém que desejava alcançar algo situado a uma altura considerável – no caso, a grade obstruindo o duto. E mesmo de pé em cima do padeiro, a caixa apenas conseguia resvalar as pontas de seus dedos na superfície metálica.

- É alto demais! – reclamou a moça.

- E eu jamais vou suportar o peso do Rodolfo ou do Aluízio! – objetou Gaspar. – É melhor nós já começarmos a pensar em outra saída!

- E qual você propõe? – riu o segurança, debochado. – Nos transformarmos em toupeiras e cavarmos concreto abaixo até atingirmos um outro quarteirão? A única solução possível para nós é esse duto, meus queridos, sinto dizer. E é melhor andarem logo, antes que mais zumbis desçam até aqui...

- Então como propõe nos livrarmos da grade, sabichão? – Aluízio também se mostrava bastante irritado com a arrogância de Rodolfo.

- Eu queria guardar minha munição para os zumbis, mas...

Dizendo isso, o segurança, sempre com o isqueiro à mão, colocou-se embaixo da abertura, sacou o revólver, mirou para cima durante cinco ou sete segundos, um dos olhos fechados e a língua para fora da boca numa ligeira e desnecessária careta... e disparou, uma, duas, três vezes. O som das balas rompendo através do ferro ecoou pelas duas direções do duto, e logo em seguida o ligeiro ruído de algo caindo. Rodolfo saltou para trás, e a grade que antes servia de empecilho à subida, agora estilhaçada, despencou diante de seus pés.

- _Voilà!_ – sorriu ele.

Nisso, Judite já descera ao chão e observara o trabalho de Rodolfo assim como os outros. Poderiam agora ascender através da passagem, porém mesmo assim não parecia ser uma tarefa muito fácil.

- O caminho acima é estreito, é possível se esgueirar por ele com as mãos e pés apoiados nas paredes... – observou o segurança.

- Espremendo-se entre elas, você quer dizer! – salientou a caixa.

- Não faz muita diferença, o importante é chegar ao topo.

- E acredito que os homens do grupo são grandes demais para se encaixarem bem no duto... – murmurou Aluízio, alisando o cano da espingarda. – Judite, será que podemos contar com sua ajuda mais uma vez?

A jovem suspirou, cruzou os braços e só então replicou:

- E eu lá tenho escolha?

* * *

Pouco depois, subindo novamente nos ombros de Gaspar – que já temia desenvolver uma bursite – Judite erguia os pés na tentativa de adentrar o trajeto vertical. A tarefa à primeira vista parecia até impossível, pois aparentemente não havia qualquer saliência ou protuberância na qual a jovem pudesse se agarrar com as mãos para então impulsionar o resto do corpo rumo à subida. Seus dedos gélidos tatearam as paredes do duto, cada centímetro... Até, depois de alguns instantes, pararem sobre uma espécie de dobra sobre o metal, levemente afiada. Deduziu ser parte do antigo suporte da grade que Rodolfo derrubara com os tiros, o qual agora serviria como apoio para sua escalada.

Tomando fôlego, a caixa agarrou a reentrância, a pele de seus dedos sendo cortada pelo metal fino. Procurou ignorar a dor e o sangue que começou a verter por suas mãos e, segurando o suporte com ainda mais força, afundando assim mais sua carne no mesmo, utilizou o máximo de sua destreza, que não era muita, para impelir acima a cintura e as pernas. Conseguiu de primeira inseri-las no duto, apesar de sentir uma leve fisgada numa das coxas, a luz do andar superior guiando suas ações. Ainda agarrando a superfície cortante, olhos fechados, apoiou as solas dos pés na parede oposta. Eles escorregaram no primeiro momento, porém Judite logo travou as costas junto à parede atrás de si, firmando assim o corpo e evitando a queda. Desse modo conseguiria prosseguir com a subida... Ao menos torcia para isso.

- Está tudo bem aí em cima? – indagou Aluízio.

- Sim, acho que consigo continuar... – Judite respondeu num suspiro cansado.

- Mas mesmo ela chegando lá em cima, como vamos subir depois? – Gaspar questionou, confuso.

- Esta igreja e o gerador não poderiam estar isolados assim aqui embaixo, acredito que ela encontrará outro caminho interligando este andar ao superior quando chegar lá – afirmou Rodolfo.

- Se os zumbis lá em cima não acabarem com ela primeiro... – ponderou o açougueiro.

Ouvindo somente parte do diálogo, a caixa tentou continuar a se mover pelo duto...

Soltando a protuberância que lhe servira de apoio com sangue ainda lhe escorrendo pelas mãos e até se sentindo aliviada por não poder, no momento, virar as palmas para seu rosto com o intuito de verificar a gravidade dos cortes, Judite aproveitou-se do fato de não sentir muita dor para, mantendo o corpo ainda travado entre as duas paredes, tentar curvar um pouco mais o tronco para manter as mãos coladas junto à parede oposta. Conseguiu fazê-lo sem muito esforço, permanecendo firme sobre a abertura. Agora viria a parte mais difícil: ascender com cuidado daquela maneira, evitando qualquer movimento em falso. Mais uma reminiscência da infância veio à mente da moça: Papai Noel descendo pela chaminé. Ela estava fazendo o caminho inverso.

Mexeu os pés de leve, para cima. Depois as mãos, as costas raspando no metal. Centímetros depois firmou de novo o corpo, temendo escorregar. Ao menos conseguira subir um pouco. Considerou que lograria chegar até o topo daquela maneira, com cautela e paciência.

Aliás, paciência era uma qualidade difícil de ostentar numa situação como aquela.

* * *

Lá embaixo, os demais sobreviventes conversavam, sem desviar por completo a atenção do túnel alagado, por onde poderiam aparecer mais mortos-vivos a qualquer instante:

- Vocês acham que os zumbis lá em cima conseguirão deixar o supermercado e avançar pelas ruas da cidade? – inquiriu Gaspar, temendo por sua família.

- Eu sinceramente duvido – replicou Rodolfo. – Se nós que somos seres humanos pensantes e vivos não conseguimos deixar o mercado pela superfície, não creio que os mortos-vivos consigam... Aliás, o lugar parece até ter sido projetado para conter uma horda como essa... Agora me pergunto se não terá sido de propósito.

- Teorias da conspiração? – riu Aluízio.

- Sempre, meu caro... Sempre!

* * *

Enquanto isso, Judite continuava subindo. Apesar de lento, o método que utilizava não era de todo complicado. Era como engatinhar, só que para cima, e com o risco de despencar rumo a uma queda potencialmente mortal a qualquer momento. Pensando bem, _sim_, era complicado sim.

Já vencera alguns bons metros e, olhando para o alto com os olhos comprimidos, julgava estar na metade do caminho. Mordendo os lábios, arrastou-se mais um pouco pelo duto, a luz no topo cada vez mais próxima e intensa, até que permitiu à caixa notar algo interessante pouco acima: existia uma outra abertura anexa ao trajeto, numa das paredes deste, levando a um outro duto que seguia na horizontal. Para onde levaria? Judite até se sentiu impelida a verificar o que havia nele, já que a jornada seria bem mais fácil – bastaria esgueirar-se deitada por seu interior até onde quer que ele a levasse – porém ouviu um gemido que fez sua espinha gelar. E ele provinha justamente do túnel recém-descoberto.

Com o coração palpitando nervoso, a jovem acelerou a escalada, procurando deixar a entrada do duto ameaçador para trás o mais rápido possível. Conforme ascendia, porém, os temíveis sons guturais só se tornavam mais altos, somados agora a um nauseante cheiro podre. Minha nossa, haveria mesmo um zumbi perambulando pelo sistema de ventilação? Logo ali, logo agora?

Movendo os pés e mãos mais uma vez e esfolando um pouco mais as costas suadas, Judite chegou à altura do desvio, vendo-se diante da abertura que conduzia ao outro caminho. E, em meio à escuridão deste, a funcionária do supermercado logo viu surgir um par de olhos totalmente brancos, opacos, os quais, aproximando-se em questão de segundos, mostraram estar inseridos numa face humana terrivelmente desfigurada, coberta de vermes, pele e carne em frangalhos, nariz inexistente e boca exibindo alguns poucos dentes enegrecidos que ainda não haviam caído. Braços descarnados e com ossos expostos, terminando em mãos de unhas enormes, grossas e amareladas, arrastavam a carcaça do morto-vivo pelo duto, rumo a Judite... Rumo a seu lanche!

Desnorteada, a caixa tentou continuar subindo com o amparo das paredes, no entanto seus membros pareciam congelados. Tremendo, constatou que o medo a tornara incapaz de se mover, e acabaria caindo se tentasse alguma ação brusca! Chorosa, ela apenas pôde observar o zumbi, gemendo baixinho, chegar até a borda de seu duto, abrir bem a boca – a qual liberou odor ainda mais insuportável – e esticar um dos braços magros na direção da moça... As pontas dos dedos decompostos da criatura conseguindo tocar seus cabelos, como numa bizarra carícia. Sentir aqueles pedaços rotos de carne chegarem tão perto de seu rosto foi a gota d'água para Judite, e toda a histeria acumulada veio à tona naquele momento: o pesar pelas mortes de Vinicius e Bianca, a desesperada fuga dos mortos-vivos, as possibilidades mínimas de saírem vivos daquele local amaldiçoado... e agora aquilo!

Incapaz de manter a frieza, Judite berrou. Berrou bem alto, o desespero sendo liberado através de todos os seus poros. E possivelmente todos dentro dos limites da área do supermercado, inclusive os zumbis na superfície, haviam ouvido.

Na capela, os três rapazes que nela aguardavam ficaram tremendamente alarmados pelo grito. Gaspar exclamou, preocupado com a segurança da colega:

- Judite, você está bem? O que houve?

Ela, porém, não respondeu, mesmo tendo ouvido o padeiro. Com lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pelo semblante, a moça somou forças e criou coragem para continuar subindo, ainda mais rápido do que antes. Quase de imediato pisou em falso, o que poderia ter proporcionado sua queda, porém rapidamente recobrou o equilíbrio e prosseguiu, disposta a fazer o morto-vivo comer poeira. Ele, porém, não se deu por vencido: erguendo os braços podres, conseguiu agarrar um dos pés de Judite, tentando puxá-lo até sua boca para mordê-lo. O medo da jovem tornou-se fúria e, sacudindo a perna imobilizada, dispôs-se a tudo para que o zumbi a largasse. Por fim a verticalidade do caminho acabou contribuindo para a sorte da caixa, pois o tênis que usava acabou saindo de seu pé, e o inimigo, agarrando-o, teve apenas ele como prêmio. Sorrindo nervosa, ela tornou a ascender, sempre firme entre as paredes e agora com um dos pés coberto somente por uma meia úmida, devido à travessia recente do subsolo alagado. Cerrando os dentes, seguiu apalpando a superfície metálica com as mãos cortadas que também já criavam bolhas... e olhou para baixo num dado momento, não mais vendo o zumbi. Por certo havia recuado derrotado através de seu duto, imaginando se tênis molhado seria apetitoso...

E, quase sem ar, ela chegou ao topo.

Havia outra grade de ferro tampando a saída. Judite tentou empurrá-la, na esperança de que estivesse solta... constatando que, para talvez compensar os apuros na subida, estava mesmo. Não precisou exercer grande força para empurrá-la, logo a removendo. Debruçou-se junto a uma das bordas do buraco e, impelindo as pernas, conseguiu deixá-lo. O esforço, todavia, cobrava agora uma penalidade: a batata de sua perna direita foi acometida de implacável câimbra, o músculo tornando-se proeminente sob a calça. Gemendo e rolando de dor pelo chão do lugar ainda desconhecido, olhos fechados, Judite procurou esticar o membro contundido o máximo possível e, depois de alguns instantes mantendo-o erguido, a sensação tornou-se suportável. Levantou-se do solo com cuidado, mancando – por certo ainda mancaria por algum tempo – e então voltou a enxergar.

Examinou o ambiente. Tratava-se de um corredor cuja aparência contrastava totalmente com o aspecto do andar inferior: tudo era branco e esterilizado, desde o teto, passando pelas paredes e escassas portas, até o piso de azulejos muito limpos. Aquele aspecto remetia facilmente a um hospital. Olhando ao redor, a caixa raciocinou a respeito de qual porta examinar primeiro. Tentou aventurar-se na mais próxima. Abriu-a bem devagar, pronta para tudo... Não ouviu, viu ou cheirou nada do outro lado que indicasse a presença de mortos-vivos. E em meio ao ambiente mais escuro, visualizou apenas uma escada de pedra, em espiral, que descia...

* * *

Na igreja, o trio de demais sobreviventes estava bastante apreensivo quanto ao fato de Judite não ter respondido ao chamado de Gaspar. Teria sido vítima do ataque de algum morto-vivo no andar superior? Estaria ela já aniquilada àquela altura? Em caso afirmativo, eles teriam de lamentar não só o fim da bela moça, mas também o fato de que provavelmente jamais sairiam dali.

Foi quando um som inesperado veio de uma das paredes do recinto, perto do ponto do qual pendia o crucifixo decomposto atrás do altar. Rodolfo rapidamente iluminou a área com o isqueiro, apontando seu revólver com a outra mão e Aluízio também tendo a espingarda pronta para disparar. Por sorte, não precisaram gastar munição: uma seção da superfície úmida e grossa se moveu, impulsionada por algum tipo de mecanismo, revelando atrás de si uma passagem secreta contendo uma escada ascendente e a figura de Judite – ferida, cansada, manca... porém inteira.

- E então? – ela perguntou, sem conter um sorriso. – Vamos subir?

* * *

O grupo venceu os degraus em espiral e, instantes depois, todos os seus integrantes viram-se no curioso corredor alvo e esterilizado descoberto por Judite. A partir do ponto no qual desembocava a passagem secreta interligada à capela, existiam duas portas para a esquerda dos sobreviventes e três à direita, sendo uma delas maior e estando localizada numa das extremidades do trajeto.

- Que lugar é este? – inquiriu Gaspar, olhando intrigado ao redor. – Algum tipo de clínica?

- Se for uma clínica, então o tratamento de beleza deles deu terrivelmente errado... – murmurou Rodolfo. – É clichê, mas, eu diria que isto deve se tratar de algum tipo de laboratório ou complexo de pesquisas escondido nas entranhas do supermercado...

- Então os zumbis não têm uma origem sobrenatural, afinal de contas? – especulou Aluízio.

- Pelo visto não... – respondeu o segurança, dirigindo-se até uma das portas. – Porém cabe a nós mesmos esclarecermos isso...

Antes que pudesse ser detido pelos companheiros, – apesar de alguns deles, como Gaspar, em seu íntimo desejarem que o arrogante Rodolfo fosse punido por seus impulsos e devorado pelos mortos-vivos – ele girou a maçaneta da entrada. Encontrava-se destrancada. Empurrou a porta devagar, revólver em punho, sempre pronto para ser utilizado... Atrás do segurança, a uma certa distância, os outros três fugitivos apenas observavam, temerosos.

Num gesto praticamente involuntário, Judite, ao lado de Gaspar, levou sua mão ferida até os fortes dedos do padeiro... Junto aos quais se entrelaçou. Este percebeu que a caixa realizara tal ato sem pensar nas conotações que poderia ter, por isso nada disse. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava conceder um pouco de sua abalada coragem à moça, também procurava aproveitar o momento...

Já Rodolfo, por sua vez, aparentava não necessitar de mais bravura. Terminou de abrir a porta, revelando o escuro interior da sala do outro lado, luzes apagadas. Um som, no entanto, provinha da penumbra... Um ruído estranho, plastificado, seguindo um padrão, e acelerando ou desacelerando por vezes... Cauteloso, arma apontada para a provável origem do barulho, o segurança esticou o outro braço para o interior do cômodo, tateando a parede próxima à entrada. Logo julgou ter tocado algo como um interruptor. Sem pestanejar, acionou-o.

Uma série de lâmpadas de mercúrio dispostas de modo paralelo junto ao teto, luz branca, foi ativada. A claridade revelou o recinto de forma nítida: camas metálicas desarrumadas, com lençóis e travesseiros jogados pelo piso, explicitavam ser ali algum tipo de dormitório. Havia também armários em desordem, objetos de função diversa, como escovas de dente e canetas, derrubados aqui e ali caoticamente... Além disso, os rastros e marcas de sangue por toda parte denotavam que os insaciáveis zumbis por ali haviam passado. Por sorte, ao menos aparentemente, já haviam ido embora...

Ou não.

Existia no local uma escrivaninha de trabalho, contendo computador, impressora, papéis... Tudo desorganizado. E, diante de tal móvel, uma cadeira de rodinhas. Ela não estava vazia: havia alguém, ou algo, sentado nela. Rodolfo não notou isso de início devido à forma humanóide ali alojada estar numa posição curvada, retraída, estranha. Um jaleco branco sujo de vermelho e rasgado cobria o corpo de pele pastosa com hematomas, principalmente na região da cabeça. E o irritante som plástico provinha dali, sem cessar por um só momento. O segurança franziu o cenho, sem deixar de fazer mira com o revólver...

Até que a criatura se revelou, girando sobre a cadeira na direção dos recém-chegados, provavelmente tendo sentido seu cheiro. Em suas mãos pútridas, unhas disformes, via-se a origem do barulho: um pequeno cubo mágico, o qual os dedos estraçalhados do zumbi ainda insistiam em manusear, girando as faces na tentativa de uniformizar suas cores. Fitando Rodolfo, o ser reanimado soltou um urro, atirou longe o artefato que o entretinha e, babando um misto de sangue e ácido, avançou na direção da presa.

A arma do humano agiu...

Bastou uma bala para derrubar o inimigo, que, atingido no meio da face, teve grande parte desta destruída numa explosão de fluídos fétidos, o corpo desprovido de controle vindo ao chão em meio a violentos espasmos. No lado de fora, os outros três sobreviventes haviam assistido a tudo. O segurança avançou dormitório adentro assim que o cadáver do zumbi parou de se mexer, porém o trio decidiu aguardar mais alguns instantes antes de fazê-lo. Confuso em relação à cena testemunhada, Aluízio, apoiado na beirada da porta, perguntou a Rodolfo:

- Eles não deveriam ser burros? Estão mortos! Como podem brincar com um cubo mágico?

- Apesar de deteriorado, o cérebro dos desmortos ainda é funcional – vasculhando um dos armários e encontrando balas para seu revólver, o segurança dava suas explicações como um professor de um curso de sobrevivência a zumbis, primeiro período. – Pode executar, em condições favoráveis, tarefas mais simples como abrir portas, descer ou subir escadas, fingir-se de morto... E existem, é claro, os resquícios da vida passada, hábitos que possuíam quando humanos. Nosso amigo de jaleco aqui devia passar horas fuçando nesse cubinho. Tornou-se algo tão mecânico, que ele continuou fazendo isso depois de reanimado.

Ao término da exposição, os outros três relutantes funcionários do supermercado optaram também por entrar no lugar. Numa das gavetas da escrivaninha, Rodolfo encontrou um par de luvas de borracha, aparentemente médicas. Examinou-as brevemente, colocou uma delas em sua mão direita e, sorrindo, abaixou-se junto a uma poça de sangue no chão. Esticou um dos dedos, deslizando a ponta protegida deste sobre o líquido rubro. Depois, esfregou a substância entre seu indicador e o polegar. Erguendo a cabeça, finalmente afirmou aos colegas:

- O sangue ainda é fresco. Creio que o pessoal aqui embaixo foi atacado um pouco antes, ou ao mesmo tempo, que nós lá em cima!

- "CSI Santa Cecília do Oeste" – Aluízio encontrou espaço para brincar.

- E a julgar pelo traje desse homem, ele devia ser um cientista ou algum tipo de médico! – observou Judite. – É provável que ele tenha relação com o que quer que tenha despertado os mortos!

- "O Despertar dos Mortos", belo filme... – riu Rodolfo. – Mas bem, temos de continuar verificando tudo por aqui. Fiquem de olhos bem abertos. E ah, cuidado ao tocarem coisas no ambiente sem estarem com os membros protegidos. Não sabemos ao certo como o agente transmissor dessa praga funciona.

Todos assentiram, e passaram a explorar o local. Naquele cômodo, pelo menos, não encontraram nada muito além do que já haviam visto: móveis revirados, objetos espalhados, rastros de carnificina... As outras salas talvez prometessem mais, porém era preciso ponderar também os perigos que certamente abrigavam. Depois de vistoriar um último armário, Rodolfo bateu a porta de metal deste com força, demonstrando sua insatisfação e assustando Judite por um breve momento. Levando uma mão ao peito, no qual seu coração palpitava surpreendido, a caixa então percebeu que, com o movimento brusco do segurança, algo caíra do alto do móvel, estando agora no piso, perto dos pés do companheiro. Aproximou-se alguns poucos passos, abaixando-se para apanhar o achado e verificar do que se tratava: uma espécie de caderno, capa desgastada contendo a foto de uma mulher de biquíni, cor azulada... Na mesma, existia apenas uma palavra, inscrita numa etiqueta, fornecendo vaga pista acerca de seu conteúdo:

_Apontamentos_

- Algum tipo de diário? – cogitou Rodolfo, que, ao lado de Judite, também já examinava o volume.

Como resposta, a jovem abriu o livro. Apesar da aparência exterior frágil, as folhas estavam relativamente conservadas, e o conteúdo nelas registrado através de uma caligrafia bastante legível talvez informasse ao grupo de sobreviventes o que afinal de contas acontecera naquele local. Gaspar e Aluízio se uniram aos que já liam as reveladoras páginas e, silenciosos, concentraram-se naquela intensa busca por respostas...


	7. Capítulo VI: A verdade reanima

**Capítulo VI**

_A verdade reanima._

* * *

_5 de agosto de 1993._

_Eu quase sempre me encontro a refletir a respeito de como a morte fascina e ao mesmo tempo amedronta a mente humana. Mitos, lendas, religiões, histórias que oscilam entre o terror e a esperança... O imaginário trabalhando para tentar adentrar e dominar um domínio por nós desconhecido, um estado metafísico sobre o qual nada podemos fazer a não ser traçar vãs conjecturas._

_A morte me fascina. E deve ser por isso que fui escolhido para liderar este projeto._

_Muitos outros me precederam, e tive acesso a seus relatos, seus documentos. Meus superiores desejam que o trabalho siga certa continuidade. Segundo me consta, essa divisão das Forças Armadas – se é que realmente pertence a elas – tem trabalhado neste programa há décadas. Parece que as primeiras cobaias remontam ao período do regime militar, e foram selecionadas dentre alguns dos civis que desapareceram nos porões dos quartéis. Ao menos os desgraçados comunistas acabaram tendo alguma utilidade..._

_A meta deste grupo de cientistas renegados, médicos torturadores que permaneceram livres graças à anistia e professores de biologia frustrados é simplesmente tentar controlar a morte. Utilizá-la para fins específicos, manipulá-la, voltá-la para os objetivos militares que nossos chefes e financiadores desejam. Já testemunhei alguns políticos discursando sobre como o Brasil teria mais espaço no cenário internacional se construísse uma arma nuclear. A questão é que, no ringue chamado planeta Terra, a audição de seus vizinhos e conhecidos melhora dependendo do tamanho de seu bordão. Nesse contexto, não precisaríamos, necessariamente, construir uma ogiva atômica. Logo as grandes potências descobririam que estamos enriquecendo urânio e teríamos de agüentar seus desestimulantes protestos. E, com uma usina nuclear inútil no meio da Mata Atlântica e um incidente envolvendo césio que traumatizou nossa opinião pública, mexer com radiação está longe de ser nosso forte. Seria melhor buscar armamentos alternativos, tecnologias obscuras e projetos militares que, apesar de mais baratos, possuem um desenvolvimento que viola mais direitos humanos do que qualquer bomba de hidrogênio._

_Segundo o general Matos, um dos comandantes da divisão, projetos similares são desenvolvidos em bases militares ocultas de quase todos os países do mundo. Algo normal. Enquanto nós brincamos com a morte, o pacífico Canadá há anos tenta criar uma variante mortal do vírus da gripe, por exemplo. Brinquedos construídos longe de vistas alheias que, se usados, conseguiriam intimidar todos ao redor. E se as grandes nações tentam fazer carrinhos de madeira, nós já estamos montando um movido a controle remoto. Ao menos nisso o Brasil está à frente do Primeiro Mundo, pena não podermos mostrar. Ainda._

_Uma bomba atômica devasta imensamente, ceifando milhões de vidas humanas. Um vírus da gripe modificado se alastraria rapidamente pela área visada e também faria vítimas em escala descomunal. Todas essas armas, porém, visam apenas um objetivo: a total aniquilação no inimigo, sua morte._

_Mas e se nós conseguíssemos voltar a própria morte contra nosso alvo?_

_Exércitos eliminados em combate retornando à vida e perseguindo seus antigos compatriotas sobreviventes. As baixas do contingente adversário convertendo-se subitamente em ameaça aos remanescentes. A tropa vendo seus colegas mortos se reerguendo dentre os destroços do campo de batalha e ficando irremediavelmente desestimulada e perturbada. Cadáveres se reanimando agressivos como na própria Epopéia de Gilgamesh, quando a deusa mesopotâmica Ishtar ameaçou fazer os mortos se reerguerem e devorarem os vivos._

_Tal mito deu nome a nosso programa: Projeto Ishtar._

_Temos em nossas mãos uma tecnologia 100% nacional, desenvolvida totalmente em laboratórios nacionais e que, segundo os testes mais recentes, será totalmente eficaz para o cumprimento de nosso objetivo: reanimar cadáveres para que eles ataquem os vivos que encontrarem pela frente._

_Realizarei a descrição de tal tecnologia em outra oportunidade. Já é tarde da noite e a movimentação nas instalações é grande, já que em breve nos mudaremos para um novo complexo de pesquisas. Segundo ouvi falar, ele está localizado no interior de São Paulo._

_7 de outubro de 1993._

_Estamos operando provisoriamente no subsolo de uma usina de cana de açúcar nos arredores de uma pequena cidade do interior paulista, chamada Santa Cecília do Oeste. As instalações ainda se encontram uma bagunça._

_De acordo com o general Matos, a divisão de pesquisas está cuidando da construção de um complexo destinado apenas a este projeto, e ele estará situado dentro deste mesmo município. Pergunto-me se as autoridades locais possuem algum conhecimento de nossas atividades. Em caso afirmativo, os militares devem estar enchendo seus rabos de dinheiro para não abrirem o bico._

_De qualquer forma, creio que a população e a opinião pública locais jamais suspeitarão de nossa presença ou nosso trabalho. E mesmo se suspeitarem, duvido que façam algo. Lembro-me daquele livro "Cidades Mortas", de Monteiro Lobato. Santa Cecília do Oeste encaixa-se perfeitamente na descrição. Cidade morta... Será uma coincidência a analogia com o teor de nossa pesquisa?_

_Aliás, havia me comprometido a discorrer sobre ela. Vamos lá..._

_A peça-chave de nossa tecnologia de reanimação de cadáveres, foco do Projeto Ishtar, por incrível que pareça, não é nenhum soro milagroso, gás artificial, vírus mutante ou muito menos magia negra. Trata-se de algo que pode ser facilmente cultivado nos fundos de uma casa, numa horta ordinária, por qualquer pessoa leiga, sem que esta jamais suspeite do que esse elemento é capaz..._

_Falo de uma planta chamada erva-de-são-joão, ou, se optarmos pelo nome científico, __Hypericum perforatum__. Irônico pensar que o meio para trazer mortos de volta à vida, algo tão soturno e impensado, seja encontrado "in natura" na própria flora terrestre. Mas, como dizem, a natureza fornece tudo a quem sabe procurar..._

_A erva-de-são-joão é uma planta de propriedades neurológicas. Estudos recentes apontam sua capacidade de combater a dor e a depressão. Ela faz isso influindo no processo de criação de neurotransmissores, através de uma substância chamada __hipericina__, capaz assim de alterar drasticamente a atividade cerebral. Uma quantidade extremamente reduzida desse composto consegue melhorar o humor de pacientes depressivos e assim restaurar sua qualidade de vida, porém testes realizados em nossos laboratórios mostram que quantidades grandes de hipericina podem "reerguer pontes" entre neurônios, restaurar atividade mental interrompida, criar neurotransmissores em enorme escala... Resumindo, trazer um sistema nervoso inativo de volta à vida, como o de uma pessoa morta._

_A chave para driblar a morte, disponível em qualquer horta ou canteiro._

_É claro que não basta apenas injetar doses de hipericina em cadáveres sem qualquer critério. O processo é lento e cuidadoso, as administrações devem ser efetuadas em períodos bem delimitados e na quantidade exata, ou há grande risco do sistema nervoso do indivíduo morto ser inutilizado de vez. Além disso, a substância não age por si só: fazemos uso de descargas elétricas nos corpos para que o sistema nervoso receba o impulso que o fará voltar a funcionar. Algo semelhante a Frankenstein, a eterna história de homens desafiando as leis naturais. E me surpreende como, nesse aspecto, nossa pesquisa se assemelha à alquimia, à ciência antiga mais mística do que racional._

_Eis, exposto em resumo, o processo que utilizamos para reanimar corpos. E estes não param de chegar, dia e noite, provenientes de hospitais universitários e IMLs onde abundam indigentes, todos esses infortunados remetidos para cá, para nossos experimentos. Mesmo nossas instalações ainda não se encontrando completamente operacionais, não podemos parar._

_Tudo em nome da supremacia bélica brasileira... E de nossos próprios egos, deve-se reconhecer._

_4 de abril de 1994._

_Não escrevo aqui há um bom tempo, mas isso se deve a estarmos trabalhando a todo vapor, com pouco tempo para pensar em quaisquer outras coisas._

_Os testes recentes com os cadáveres reanimados através da hipericina se mostraram um completo sucesso. Senti-me o próprio Cristo ressuscitando Lázaro ao ver as cobaias despertarem de seu sono dado como eterno e vagando pelo ambiente ao redor, ainda que de modo confuso._

_A substância, com o auxílio das descargas elétricas, reativa apenas o sistema nervoso. O resto do corpo permanece em seu estado de putrefação, o cérebro emitindo apenas comandos motores para que os membros e articulações sejam movidos. A limitação desses impulsos explica o caminhar trôpego e lento dos espécimes. Caso o cérebro ou a medula espinhal sejam danificados, a cobaia é eliminada de forma imediata e irreversível, já que provamos não ser possível reanimar o desgastado sistema nervoso de uma pessoa morta mais de uma vez._

_Em resumo: disparar contra a cabeça destes cadáveres ou decapitá-los faz com que retornem ao seu estado de morte, e até agora vemos esse como o único meio possível de torná-los inativos, já que sua capacidade mental limitada torna os espécimes dotados de uma inteligência mínima, incapazes de se comunicarem de forma compreensível, analisarem o ambiente ao seu redor e raciocinarem sobre ele, e muito menos cumprirem ordens. Através de algumas experiências, descobrimos que apenas vagas lembranças de seus cotidianos quando vivos, ainda que bem restritas, permanecem._

_Há também um outro ponto, inesperado... E creio ser principalmente por conta dele que estou hoje aqui registrando estes apontamentos..._

_Dois membros de nossa equipe tentaram empreender contato direto com os humanos reanimados, de forma verbal e gestual. A resposta das cobaias, porém, foi atacá-los a mordidas, tendo um dos cientistas sido morto com o pescoço dilacerado e o outro se ferido gravemente com várias dentadas na região do abdômen. Logo depois os espécimes foram devidamente descartados e tentamos descobrir as causas do incidente._

_O cérebro das cobaias, trabalhando em estado primitivo, consegue somente atender a necessidades básicas. Uma delas, além da locomoção, é a alimentação. E, desprovidos de discernimento, existe uma grande tendência dos espécimes se tornarem canibais, atacando a si mesmos e aos vivos. A maldição de Ishtar se cumpre..._

_Ainda estamos estudando o ataque e seus efeitos, e as conclusões obtidas logo serão registradas aqui por minha pessoa._

_5 de abril de 1994._

_Aconteceu algo ainda mais inesperado._

_O pesquisador morto com uma mordida no pescoço ontem retornou à vida quase vinte e quatro horas depois, apresentando as mesmas características que um cadáver reanimado pela hipericina possui. Agressivo, tivemos de lacrá-lo numa das salas de testes para evitar que mordesse outros funcionários em seu surto de canibalismo._

_O mais curioso, no entanto, ocorreu com o cientista que fora apenas ferido..._

_Medicado na enfermaria das instalações, a vítima apresentou quadro de febre altíssima, palidez e fraqueza corporal, até o óbito ser registrado cerca de seis horas depois do ataque por parte das cobaias. Para nossa surpresa, porém, o corpo do indivíduo recuperou seus sinais vitais cerca de quinze minutos após a morte, o sistema nervoso reativado da exata maneira ocorrida nos espécimes e no outro membro da equipe falecido, com a fome violenta e canibal também presente._

_Ainda tentamos compreender o que ocorreu, mas já elaboramos uma hipótese._

_Talvez devido a uma reação adversa provocada pela hipericina num organismo em decomposição, a substância ganhou um fator de infecção e contágio. Ao entrar em contato com organismos vivos, através do sangue coagulado dos espécimes ou de sua saliva ácida (um dos efeitos colaterais da hipericina sobre o corpo), o composto da erva-de-são-joão acaba por danificar o sistema nervoso gradativamente, de modo irreversível, causando os sintomas observados no funcionário ferido pelas mordidas e levando inevitavelmente à morte. Devido às altas taxas da hipericina no organismo, porém, o humano falecido retorna à vida poucos minutos depois, da mesma forma que um cadáver morto por outros meios e reanimado pela substância, mas sem a necessidade de descargas elétricas. O tempo de infecção da hipericina em um organismo vivo e da recuperação dos sinais vitais após a morte variam de pessoa para pessoa, segundo nossas observações preliminares._

_Novos testes e relatórios, no entanto, serão realizados o quanto antes._

_18 de junho de 1994._

_Prosseguimos com as experiências e obtivemos uma série de novas conclusões._

_A hipericina realmente é a responsável pelo "estado de não-morte" ter se tornado contagioso. E o fato dos seres reanimados atacarem os vivos a mordidas para se alimentarem torna-os imensamente perigosos, pois acabam disseminando a praga em larga escala. Os fins militares são indiscutíveis, já que apenas um espécime solto atrás das linhas inimigas já poderia converter vários de seus combatentes e civis em canibais resistentes à dor e totalmente descontrolados, porém cautela é necessária para que nosso próprio lado não seja atacado pelas criaturas. Algo a ser aperfeiçoado com o tempo e a prática, sem dúvida._

_Observamos também os hábitos de alimentação dos reanimados. Eles não devoram suas vítimas até o final, perdendo o interesse nelas depois de alguns minutos dilacerando-a. A explicação para isso dá-se devido ao fato da hipericina fazer o sangue dos corpos coagular rapidamente, e as cobaias, detectando essa mudança, dirigem-se logo a outros seres vivos. Por essa razão não atacam a si mesmos: os espécimes desenvolveram um sentido incomum para detectarem carne fresca. Possuem paladar apurado..._

_Além disso, o fato de não se alimentarem de suas vítimas até o final faz com que os corpos destas retenham massa e órgãos suficientes para que logo venham também a se reanimar. É assim que a praga dos mortos que andam se espalha..._

_Devido a todas essas características que remetem aos filmes de terror, apelidamos nossos espécimes de "zumbis". Creio ser bastante apropriado..._

_E os testes prosseguem._

_9 de setembro de 1994._

_Nosso trabalho segue a todo vapor. Estamos nos tornando experientes no manuseio das cobaias e acidentes infelizes já são bastante raros._

_No entanto, a disponibilidade de cadáveres para nossos testes tem decaído muito. Espero que o general Matos consiga também contornar esse problema, além do referente às nossas instalações precárias que se mostram cada vez mais insuficientes._

_30 de janeiro de 1995._

_Boas notícias!_

_Os militares entraram em novas negociações com as autoridades municipais de Santa Cecília do Oeste e também com um grupo privado, mais precisamente dois dos principais executivos de uma rede de supermercados com recente expansão no interior paulista. Segundo me consta, o acordo consistirá na disponibilização do antigo cemitério da cidade para nós e a rede de supermercados: enquanto a loja será erguida na superfície, o subsolo do local servirá à construção de um laboratório de pesquisas, visando nosso projeto. Já existe embaixo do dito cemitério um complexo de galerias e túneis que remonta aos tempos coloniais. Nele os antigos bandeirantes aprisionavam índios temporariamente, para em seguida remetê-los a outras regiões. A última utilização das ruínas remonta a 1932, quando as tropas constitucionalistas fizeram delas um depósito de munições e armamentos. Com os devidos ajustes e reparos, poderemos construir nossas instalações em conjunto com tais galerias, e a população da cidade, distraída com as obras do imponente supermercado, dificilmente terá suspeitas._

_E a melhor parte é que os corpos enterrados no cemitério estarão totalmente à nossa disposição! A prefeitura municipal fará à população a falsa promessa de os corpos serem exumados e redistribuídos entre outros cemitérios, porém eles estarão destinados somente a nossos experimentos. É certo que vários dos cadáveres devem se encontrar em processo de decomposição muito avançado e dificilmente apresentarão qualquer resposta aos estímulos da hipericina, mas será uma ótima oportunidade de testar os efeitos da substância em organismos cuja morte não é tão recente._

_Sinto-me imensamente entusiasmado e estimulado pelo curso dos acontecimentos._

_1 de novembro de 1995._

_Parece estar tudo pronto para o início da construção do supermercado e do laboratório sob seus alicerces. Com a exceção de uma mínima resistência local – esboçada na figura de um padre insano – não teremos quaisquer outros obstáculos._

_Pude examinar a planta das instalações. Uma ampla estufa climatizada para o cultivo da erva-de-são-joão e uma câmara especialmente destinada à reanimação de corpos estão inclusas. Formidável. Suspeito que o salto em nossa pesquisa será tão grande e nosso trabalho tão intenso, que jamais voltarei a escrever neste diário..._

E, exatamente aí, terminava o relato.

* * *

- Malditos desgraçados! – praguejou Aluízio. – Sempre suspeitei dos donos desse supermercado! Minha mãe sempre me disse que não eram boa gente!

- Pior que eles, são a prefeitura e os militares... – murmurou Gaspar. – Eu me pergunto quanto dinheiro rolou durante essas negociações para que esses açougueiros pudessem fazer isso tudo impunemente...

Depois de tal frase, Aluízio olhou brevemente para seu avental vermelho de sangue e então tornou a erguer a cabeça, encarando com olhos raivosos o padeiro, que emendou:

- Sem ofensas, rapaz!

Rodolfo conteve uma risada. Judite então falou, tendo o livro em mãos:

- Eu me lembro de uma ou outra notícia nos jornais questionando o paradeiro de alguns corpos enterrados no antigo cemitério, denunciando o sumiço de alguns... Mas sei muito pouco a respeito, era pequena na época.

- Mais dinheiro deve ter saído da farda dos "milicos" para calar a imprensa também... – suspirou o segurança. – Estamos lidando com um projeto de suposto cunho militar que agrega diversos cientistas há mais de uma década para criar... zumbis. Experiências que violam todas as leis de direitos humanos conhecidas e todo o povo de uma cidade interiorana sendo enganado por anos e anos. Até que as cobaias fogem ao controle dos pesquisadores, matam todos e cavam até a superfície... surpreendendo um grupo de jovens funcionários dentro do supermercado destinado a servir de fachada às instalações. Roswell parece brincadeira de pré-escola perto de tudo isto!

- E o que faremos agora? – questionou a caixa, guardando o diário consigo, sob o avental.

- O próximo capítulo desta história cabe somente a nós escrever!

E, num impulso súbito, Rodolfo, arma em punho, retornou a passos ligeiros até o corredor, sem que seus colegas de sobrevivência pudessem voltar a interpelá-lo.


	8. Capítulo VII: Explorando o inferno

**Capítulo VII**

_Explorando a fábrica infernal._

Sempre à frente dos demais, o segurança mais parecia um paladino insano armado com um calibre 38 que se achava capaz de livrar a todos daquela situação sozinho. Os outros sabiam que a realidade não era bem assim, e que Rodolfo acabaria morto em breve se seguisse agindo daquela forma (alguns no grupo, por mais que o negassem, no fundo continuavam desejando esse curso dos acontecimentos), porém se mantinham calados. Tinham igual noção de que suas palavras não deteriam aquele que assumira para si o posto de líder dos sobreviventes.

De volta ao corredor, o ex-policial deteve-se diante de outra porta dentre as quatro ainda inexploradas. Cinzenta e metálica, silenciosa. Só não sabia se sua espessura impedia que os sons provenientes do outro lado chegassem ao exterior, ou se o local realmente era seguro...

Como um típico herói de seriado norte-americano, encostou as costas à entrada, arma erguida em seus punhos, numa pose que, se não era destinada a imitar personagens célebres, gerava involuntariamente tal impressão. O segurança cerrou os dentes, moveu a língua... passando-a pelos lábios. Podia saborear o sangue infecto daqueles mortos-vivos nojentos, jorrado dos buracos que ele faria na cabeça de cada um deles com suas balas... Mal podia se conter...

- Rodolfo!

O chamado pegou-o de surpresa, fazendo-o estremecer e por pouco não disparando o revólver para cima. Sorte sua, pois tal ato provavelmente atrairia zumbis nas redondezas. Olhou para sua esquerda: Judite, tendo Gaspar e Aluízio atrás de si, fitava-o com expressão impaciente. O que eles poderiam querer agora?

- Diga! – murmurou o segurança, visivelmente contrariado, abaixando a arma.

- Ainda não aprendeu? – a caixa exclamou, irritada. – Podemos ter sucesso contra pequenos grupos dessas coisas, mas não sabemos quantos deles há nessas salas! Quer arriscar ir abrindo-as assim e atrair esses carniceiros até nós?

- Querida, não me subestime! – Rodolfo pediu num sorriso cínico, que fez os olhos do padeiro e do açougueiro, indignados, quase saltarem de suas cansadas órbitas. – Eu era considerado um dos melhores atiradores do distrito anos atrás, minha mira é ótima... Além do mais, eu consegui munição extra naquele dormitório. Estou apenas fazendo o meu melhor para tirar a gente daqui e terminar de desvendar a verdade sobre este lugar, o que, após tudo que descobrimos, vejo como uma obrigação. Porém, se a senhorita estiver insatisfeita, posso lhe conceder minha arma e então, com sua pontaria talvez treinada em algum fliperama, você possa salvar o dia!

Judite não se conteve mais: erguendo uma das mãos e movendo-a como um raio pelo ar, desferiu forte tapa numa das bochechas do segurança. O estalo foi intenso e alto, surpreendendo a todos no corredor. Rodolfo baixou a face, fitando o chão por alguns instantes, enquanto a agressora, ofegante de raiva, recuava alguns passos e, fechando os punhos, tentava se acalmar... até que o agredido tornou a erguer o semblante, metade dele agora latejando em vermelho. A pancada fora por certo descomunal, inclusive causando leve sangramento devido às unhas compridas da caixa. A situação assim permaneceu por mais um curto período, todos calados... E Rodolfo, contrariando a todos, abriu um sorriso satisfeito. Quase rindo, ouviu Judite falar, num misto de vergonha e fúria:

- Entre logo nessa droga de sala e faça o que tiver que fazer, maldito!

- Obrigado, querida...

E, após a irônica réplica, o segurança chutou a porta, abrindo-a de supetão.

Ao contrário do dormitório, as luzes do recinto já se encontravam acesas, revelando um ambiente bem mais amplo que o anterior: uma espécie de laboratório de pesquisas. Sendo branco a cor predominante, como numa área hospitalar, tudo parecia excessivamente limpo e esterilizado. Junto às paredes da sala retangular acumulavam-se mesas e prateleiras com material de pesquisa como recipientes diversos e vários microscópios – agora na mais completa desordem, com direito a rios de sangue e até membros mutilados aqui e ali.

Além de outros modernos aparelhos, como centrífugas e frízeres, o que mais chamava atenção no local era a aparente estufa em sua porção central, com canteiros artificiais devidamente climatizados e supridos até com iluminação especial, apesar de algumas lâmpadas, agora em curto, piscarem freneticamente, volta e meia liberando faíscas. Em tal campo de cultivo, crescendo em profusão, via-se uma série de plantas imponentes, semelhantes a arbustos. Em meio a seu verde intenso despontavam várias flores de cinco pontas num amarelo vivo, quiçá ameaçador, como que saudando os recém-chegados. E, nas bordas destas, observava-se, chegando mais perto, pequenos pontos negros, ricos numa substância avermelhada, abundante, que pingava lentamente para o interior de pequenos tubos transparentes presos às folhas, desaparecendo solo adentro...

- Hipericina... – constatou Rodolfo, pensando alto, enquanto se aproximava. – Eles estavam cultivando erva-de-são-joão aqui para uso nos experimentos. Deve existir algum reservatório embaixo desses canteiros...

- Uma estufa, que arrojado! – riu Aluízio, entrando timidamente na sala atrás do colega. – Eu me pergunto se...

Nisso, o açougueiro quase tropeçou em algo no chão. Voltando os olhos para baixo, encontrou, junto a seus pés, um braço humano decepado, coberto por uma manga de jaleco ensangüentada e possuindo inúmeras marcas de mordidas. Junto à carne rasgada perambulavam alguns vermes e moscas, indicando que o ataque à vítima um dia dona daquele membro ocorrera já há algum tempo. Isso não significava, no entanto, que o perigo já houvesse desaparecido.

- Cuidado, cara... – ele alertou.

Tarde demais. Um morto-vivo caído em meio a um dos canteiros – até então camuflado pelas plantas – despertou num gemido medonho, erguendo o tronco e pondo-se imediatamente em movimento. Com o corpo trajando fiapos de casaco e calça, emitindo ruídos estranhos como um boneco de corda com defeito, ergueu os braços como um sonâmbulo e, com a boca faminta aberta, desatou a deslocar-se na direção do segurança, mais próximo. Ele reagiu rapidamente, como era seu costume, alojando uma bala na testa do adversário e assim tombando-o em definitivo, pintando de rubro as folhas das ervas ao redor.

Os dois sobreviventes já iam suspirar de alívio, quando notaram que aquele não era o único monstro no laboratório: um pequeno cortejo de mortos-vivos, três homens e duas mulheres, outrora cientistas, surgiu dos fundos do lugar, vestindo o que restara de seus jalecos e com dentes e garras prontos para fatiarem sua refeição. Aluízio, furioso, correu na direção dos lentos inimigos e, a poucos passos deles, apontou a espingarda: os balaços, em dois disparos, conseguiram derrubar três dos cinco zumbis em fileira, retalhando seus corpos e lançando sangue e órgãos inclusive sobre si mesmo. Gritando como um lunático, o açougueiro prosseguiu com sua frenética matança, decapitando as duas pesquisadoras reanimadas e efetuando mais um disparo, quando os organismos podres destas já se encontravam no chão, para destruí-los ainda mais. Ainda passou bons segundos encarando os montes de carne esparramada, arma ainda apontada na direção deles, seus pulmões trabalhando ao máximo e seu coração agitando-se em seu peito como um bárbaro irrefreável, insaciável... Seus olhos fitavam o sangue... Todo aquele sangue!

- Isso, muito bom, desperdice munição atirando contra zumbis já liquidados! – repreendeu Rodolfo cheio de sarcasmo, tirando Aluízio de seu transe assassino.

A vontade do rapaz de avental encharcado era se virar e calar a boca do inoportuno segurança com uma linda cuspida da espingarda, porém deteve-se. Afinal, o que estaria ocorrendo consigo? O que toda aquela carnificina o estava levando a fazer? Não podia perder o controle!

- Eu falei com você, Aluízio! – insistiu o outro.

- Está bem, está bem... – tentando tranqüilizar-se e erguendo a arma, o açougueiro colocou-se a andar pelo local como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Rodolfo, por sua vez, aproximou-se dos cadáveres dos mortos-vivos, abaixando-se junto a eles. Ignorando todo o sangue e a situação no mínimo repulsiva em que se encontravam, o fã de filmes de terror examinou as vestimentas dos infectados em busca de algo, com cuidado... até encontrar. Um crachá. Desprendendo-o do jaleco em questão, pertencente a uma das mulheres cientistas, e limpando-o sem pressa em sua própria roupa, o segurança então leu o que estava escrito no pequeno artefato...

- Droga! – praguejou.

Existia apenas o nome da pesquisadora, "Verônica Leopoldo", e sua função nas instalações: "Botânica-chefe". Nenhuma informação a respeito de organização, contratante, empresa... Nenhum mísero logotipo ou gravura! Frustrado, o segurança mesmo assim guardou o achado consigo – talvez viesse a ter alguma utilidade no futuro – e voltou-se para Aluízio, indagando:

- Teve mais sorte do que eu vasculhando os corpos?

- Acho isso inútil, eles não deixariam na cara para quem trabalham... – ponderou o açougueiro. – Além do mais, o que você esperava encontrar? A logomarca de um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco?

Sim, nas horas vagas Aluízio também apreciava videogames...

Dando de ombros, Rodolfo continuou averiguando o ambiente, quando Judite e Gaspar também o adentraram. Observaram os corpos mutilados e os indícios de combate violento sem se alterarem. Já estavam se acostumando àquilo tudo. Nisso, a caixa notou uma folha de papel aos seus pés, tendo voado de cima de uma das mesas desorganizadas. Curiosa, apanhou-a e surpreendeu-se com seu conteúdo: o desenho de uma das flores de cinco pontas das plantas ali presentes, ervas-de-são-joão, sobreposto ao esboço de um pentagrama. Assustada, soltou a gravura, não contendo uma exclamação:

- Eles tinham parte com o demônio!

- Demônio? – riu o segurança, olhando para baixo e notando, no papel jogado, a representação da figura freqüentemente associada a práticas diabólicas. – Eu não diria isso. Creio que os pesquisadores que aqui trabalhavam apenas tentaram aproximar seus estudos de magia antiga e, quem sabe, alquimia. Afinal, trazer os mortos de volta à vida é algo que até então a ciência moderna nunca havia sequer cogitado, ao contrário dessas práticas ancestrais...

- Você é esperto, Rodolfo, fico imaginando a razão de ter sido afastado da polícia... – murmurou Gaspar, jogando verde.

O segurança, no entanto, ignorou o comentário. Apenas continuou andando, procurando mais alguma coisa útil ou reveladora. Os outros passaram a ajudá-lo nesse propósito, exceto Judite. Não tendo engolido a explicação do segurança – sempre repleta de aforismos e palavras que se destinavam a taxá-la de "burra" – a moça sentia a raiva em relação a ele em seu íntimo aos poucos perder lugar, mais uma vez, para o desespero. Estavam no subsolo, embaixo da terra, com aquelas aberrações canibais caminhando selvagens bem acima de suas cabeças... Como sairiam dali? Ficariam presos naquele terrível laboratório eternamente? Haveria uma saída? Ou teriam de subir de volta e abrir caminho entre aquelas bestas? Vinicius, Bianca... Quantos ainda cairiam?

Perdida em meio aos ecos do medo que a atormentavam, seus pensamentos de súbito foram transferidos para a pessoa de sua irmã mais nova. Carla. Ela estaria bem? Encontrava-se segura na festa em que pretendia ir? Foi então que a horripilante hipótese de aqueles zumbis terem transposto os limites do supermercado e invadido as ruas de Santa Cecília do Oeste assolou o cérebro de Judite. Ninguém ficaria a salvo com aquelas feras carnívoras à solta! Será que as autoridades tomariam alguma atitude? Céus, ela tinha de retornar logo à superfície para verificar a que pé estava a situação!

Nesse momento, vencendo seu orgulho, a jovem resolveu indagar a alguém que ao menos parecia compreender melhor os eventos daquela noite:

- Rodolfo... posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Você já está fazendo... – replicou ele um tanto seco, mas sem intimidá-la.

- Acredita na chance de esses mortos-vivos terem escapado do mercado e ganhado as ruas lá em cima?

- Pouco provável, para não dizer altamente duvidoso. Vocês se lembram que as portas e janelas do prédio são blindadas. O muro na parte de trás é bem alto e igualmente intransponível por meios normais. Os proprietários sempre justificaram isso com o argumento da segurança, porém agora que sabemos o que era realizado neste lugar, ao qual o supermercado servia de mera fachada, é possível teorizar mais. As defesas da construção são resistentes, a meu ver, como parte de um plano de contenção. O estabelecimento todo foi planejado para confinar os espécimes em seu interior caso eles viessem à superfície, ou conter qualquer outro tipo de vazamento. Por isso posso afirmar com quase total certeza que nossos amigos reanimados não conseguiram deixar a área do mercado, ao menos ainda... Uma saída seria eles cavarem, pelo terreno dos fundos, até a rua, método que por certo também utilizaram para subir até lá em cima ao escaparem daqui. Seria algo demorado, no entanto, então estamos em vantagem!

- Vantagem para fazer o quê? – questionou o padeiro. – Eles são centenas, e nós apenas quatro! Como conseguiríamos eliminá-los? Só podemos mesmo fugir e, lá fora, procurar ajuda para que esses mortos não se espalhem!

- Aí que você se engana, meu caro. Eles não teriam construído todo este complexo de pesquisas e se arriscado a realizar experimentos perigosíssimos no subterrâneo se não possuíssem uma maneira efetiva de impedir que tudo venha a público. Eu posso ter assistido a filmes demais, mas... algo me diz que deve haver um dispositivo de autodestruição em algum canto deste lugar!

Os outros três sobreviventes não puderam se conter e riram. Dispositivo de autodestruição? Como em filmes de espionagem? Era no mínimo engraçado. Eles já suspeitavam que Rodolfo viesse exagerando em seus julgamentos e análises da situação, porém agora tinham praticamente certeza de tal fato. Mas acharam melhor não discutir. Deixando lentamente a sala, continuaram a explorar as instalações. No fundo, não possuíam quase nada mais a perder...

* * *

O grupo avançou por outra porta, mais precisamente aquela situada ao lado da que levava ao dormitório. Encontrou, inesperadamente, um outro corredor, menor, com mais quatro entradas. Todas fechadas, e o ambiente não possuía indícios de massacre ou luta.

- Este lugar é um labirinto... – murmurou Gaspar.

- Na verdade eu fico contente por haver tantas salas, assim há maiores chances de desvendarmos os segredos desses malditos... – afirmou Rodolfo.

- Você é doente!

O segurança chutou mais uma porta, aparentemente sem medo de nada. Do outro lado, o quarteto vislumbrou uma espécie de escritório, com uma mesa longa de mogno no centro contendo pastas, papéis e o monitor de um computador, tudo altamente desarrumado. Pelo chão revestido de carpete vermelho também se acumulavam documentos e memorandos espalhados, vários deles ilegíveis devido ao sangue. De uma parede pendia o receptor de um telefone, balançando para lá e para cá preso ao seu fio ondulado. As marcas rubras em torno do aparelho evidenciavam que alguém ali tentara fazer uma ligação de emergência, porém não conseguira ir até o fim. Uma cadeira de rodinhas jazia de pernas para o ar num canto, quadros tortos nas paredes pareciam prestes a cair a qualquer momento... E, atrás da mesa tombada, alguém, abaixado, parecia mastigar alguma coisa sonoramente.

- Mais um... – murmurou Aluízio, preparando a espingarda.

- Acalme-se, rapaz... – sorriu Rodolfo. – Não gaste munição dela com um zumbi solitário, é um tremendo desperdício...

Dizendo isso, o segurança, voluntariamente, ergueu um dos pés e abaixou-o de modo brusco, efetuando alto barulho ao chocar-se com o chão. Como previa, o artifício foi o bastante para que o morto-vivo de terno preto, cabeça deformada e fiapos de pele e músculo entre os dentes abandonasse a comida, atraído pelos recém-chegados. Gemendo, esticou as mãos ensangüentadas na tentativa de imobilizar o novo lanchinho, mas uma única bala, alojando-se numa cavidade de seu rosto onde um dia houvera um olho, foi suficiente para derrubá-lo.

- Pronto! – exclamou o atirador, verificando quantos projéteis ainda existiam no tambor do revólver. – Podem explorar!

Apesar da arrogância em progressão aritmética do ex-policial incomodar os demais em progressão geométrica, ao menos ele vinha zelando pela sobrevivência de todos. Averiguando a nova sala, logo toparam com o cadáver antes devorado pelo zumbi, a quantidade de mordidas deixando-o em estado tão lastimável que mal podia ser reconhecido como um ser humano. Enquanto Gaspar e Aluízio verificavam as gavetas presentes na mesa, Rodolfo endireitou a cadeira de rodinhas, empurrou-a até o móvel e, sentando-se nela, tratou de acionar o interruptor do PC. Nada ocorreu, todavia. Já não funcionava mais.

- Só pode estar de brincadeira... – resmungou.

- Nem tudo é fácil... – Judite provocou-o sutilmente, auxiliando o padeiro no exame das gavetas.

No interior de uma delas, Gaspar tateou algo frio, quase gelado. Um provável objeto metálico. Deslizando os dedos sobre a superfície desconhecida, sentiu outro material fixo a ela, semelhante a plástico, estando na temperatura ambiente. Mordendo os lábios, deduziu o que era e puxou o artefato para fora. Um revólver, mas não qualquer um. Taurus calibre 357, modelo Magnum 669CP. Cano longo e grosso, o revestimento prateado da arma brilhando sob a luz da lâmpada do local. Com as duas mãos, uma curiosa Judite ao seu lado, o padeiro manuseou o achado até conseguir abrir seu tambor: seis balas. Poucas, mas, considerando a potência daquele armamento, cada uma seria capaz sozinha de estourar o crânio inteiro de um daqueles desmortos.

- Pois é, os outros realmente encontram os melhores brinquedos antes de mim, é inacreditável! – riu um admirado Rodolfo, fitando a arma nas mãos do colega. – Acabamento em aço inox, compensador de recuo integrado ao cano de cento e cinqüenta e dois milímetros. Um senhor revólver. Acho que é o único neste laboratório, e devia pertencer ao manda-chuva do lugar. Parabéns, Gaspar, você encontrou uma jóia.

- Você sabe usar uma dessas? – a caixa perguntou ao padeiro um tanto preocupada, acreditando que a resposta seria negativa.

- Posso aprender... – ele murmurou em tom sombrio, alternando olhares entre o pesado armamento e a figura sempre convencida do segurança. – Já aprendi tantas coisas hoje desde que desci por aquele buraco!

Uma arma bem mais poderosa do que a do desgraçado... Era um começo. Talvez logo eles nem precisassem mais dele, e finalmente poderiam abrir mão de aturá-lo...

A inspeção do escritório durou mais alguns minutos, mais nada proveitoso sendo descoberto e os quatro sobreviventes regressando, assim, ao corredor secundário.

* * *

A segunda porta na passagem foi aberta. Depararam-se, atrás dela, com um ambiente excessivamente branco, fazendo-os pensar se tratar de mais uma sala de pesquisa. Observando com mais atenção, no entanto, concluíram ser uma cozinha. Forrada de azulejos, possuindo geladeira, fogão, um balcão de mármore de pequeno tamanho contendo alguns utensílios e talheres... Entre eles existia, intacta e limpa, uma cafeteira, ainda ligada à tomada. Não havia no recinto qualquer indício ou marca de morte. Livre de zumbis, ao menos na imagem e ausência de sons.

- Alguém a fim de um lanchinho? – ironizou Rodolfo.

Foi quando, abrindo caminho entre os demais, Judite, numa atitude inesperada, acabou sendo a primeira a adentrar o local. Passos firmes, determinados. Contemplada com surpresa pelos colegas, principalmente o segurança, a jovem dirigiu-se diretamente até o balcão, apenas lançando os olhos ao redor discretamente para evitar o eventual ataque de um morto-vivo escondido. Ao atingir seu destino, levou uma das mãos até uma parede próxima, mais precisamente até um porta-copos nela existente. Apanhou um dos pequenos recipientes de plástico com as mãos trêmulas, aproximou-se da cafeteira... e, alojando-o nela, acionou o interruptor que liberava líquido. Um café escuro, frio, foi despejado pela máquina dentro do copo e, assim que ficou cheio até a borda, Judite, sem pestanejar, levou-o à boca, sugando a bebida garganta abaixo.

Ela tinha gosto de ferro, de ferrugem. Algo horrível para um paladar sensível numa situação comum – porém aquele não era o caso. A moça adorava café e, em meio àquela situação desesperadora, a qual vinha deixando incerto se viveria ou não para voltar a desfrutar dos prazeres simples da vida, a bebida abandonada dentro daquela cafeteira há no mínimo dias lhe pareceu uma das coisas mais deliciosas que já provara. Ela queria mais... precisava de mais!

Tornou a acionar o botão no aparelho, mais café preenchendo o copo. Mas, quando o tom marrom escuro da bebida de súbito lhe pareceu similar à coloração avermelhada do sangue, substância que já vira aquela noite em quantidade suficiente para toda sua vida, Judite não pôde se conter: atirou o recipiente de plástico longe, arremessando líquido sobre o chão e paredes, além de o mecanismo ainda ativado derramar rios de café pelo balcão até então imaculado – sujando inclusive seu avental de trabalho. A caixa soltou um berro desolado, levou as mãos ao abdômen... e, forçando o tronco para frente, vomitou o que havia em seu estômago.

Rodolfo voltou o rosto para outra direção, enojado. Aluízio e Gaspar fitavam o chão, abalados pelas circunstâncias. Pouco depois Judite retornou ao corredor, limpando os lábios com uma das mangas de seu traje. Cabeça erguida e expressão séria, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Vamos... – ela murmurou, já rumando para outra porta.

Seguiram-na. Por um breve instante refletiram sobre ser prudente ou não acompanhar alguém que aparentava estar enlouquecendo... quando todos se deram conta de que passavam pelo mesmo processo.


	9. Capítulo VIII: Adeus, malditos!

**Capítulo VIII**

_Adeus, malditos!_

Mais uma porta foi aberta, levando a um pequeno e escuro cômodo, que acabou sendo iluminado quase em sua totalidade pelas lâmpadas do corredor. De imediato os sobreviventes concluíram se tratar de um almoxarifado, com objetos como vassouras, rodos, baldes, frascos de produtos de limpeza e outros utensílios de faxina. Rodolfo adiantou-se em relação aos companheiros e vasculhou o espaço durante alguns instantes, em vão: não havia nenhuma arma. Aquele sem dúvida alguma não era bem seu dia de sorte...

Restava somente uma entrada ainda não-averiguada. O quarteto se posicionou como de costume, cedendo espaço para que Rodolfo e Aluízio avançassem primeiro... Mas, desta vez, foi Gaspar quem abriu caminho e, num empurrão, arrebentou a fechadura. O som do trinco sendo despedaçado ecoou pelo corredor, o obstáculo sendo impelido para frente numa grande velocidade, colidindo com a parede que lhe servia de anteparo...

O recinto encontrava-se mergulhado em trevas. O padeiro apontou sua Magnum para dentro, inseguro, dedos tremendo levemente, porém prontos junto ao gatilho. Não estava habituado ao peso daquele revólver: era bem maior do que os de mentira com os quais brincava de polícia-ladrão quando criança. Com os ouvidos atentos a qualquer mínimo som e olhos examinando com cuidado as sombras, o rapaz deu um passo à frente, preparado para tudo...

E passos foram escutados, vindos do interior da sala. Não só por Gaspar, que de imediato recuou, arma ainda erguida, mas também pelos outros.

Aos passos seguiram-se gemidos. Um pequeno coro deles, associado a um odor pútrido, nauseante. Judite sentiu vontade de vomitar novamente, no entanto se conteve. O segurança e o açougueiro também apontaram seus armamentos para o incerto. Segundos de ansiedade, hesitação, mais sons... E eis que um par de mãos, levantadas lado a lado como as de um sonâmbulo, emergiram da escuridão...

_BANG! BANG! CRUCH! CRUCH! BANG! __CRUCH!_

A caixa teve de tampar as orelhas com as mãos, pois o barulho dos revólveres e espingarda em sinfonia era praticamente ensurdecedor. Lera uma vez na Internet que os astros de Hollywood, quando gravavam seus filmes, eram obrigados a usar protetores auriculares para que o som dos disparos não prejudicasse seus ouvidos, e agora constatava ser isso mesmo verdade. Balas e balaços foram cuspidos contra o local recém-aberto, alguns vagos gemidos provindo do mesmo entre os tiros... Até que, instantes depois, fumaça subia dos canos das armas e dos prováveis corpos fumegantes dos mortos-vivos derrubados. O cheiro de pólvora começava a tomar o lugar do fedor de carne podre. Gaspar voltou a prosseguir, com cuidado, dobrando um braço e acionando um interruptor próximo à porta, do lado de dentro. Luzes foram acesas... revelando quatro ou cinco desmortos caídos sobre o chão cinzento, banhados em sangue e com alguns membros desintegrados.

- Assim não tem graça! – riu Rodolfo. – Desse jeito podemos até montar uma equipe depois de sairmos daqui, os "Caça-Zumbis"! O que acham?

Ninguém respondeu. Resumiram-se a adentrar o novo ambiente e ver se nele existia alguma coisa proveitosa, de preferência que os auxiliasse a sobreviver. Parecia ser algo como uma sala de comunicações, dado o número de aparelhos com tal intuito dispostos através dela, em mesas e bancadas: computadores, telefones, fax... além de, junto a uma parede, haver um grande e velho rádio de longo alcance, possuindo metros de comprimento e cadeiras diante de si, sem contar os fones para envio e recebimento de mensagens. Equipamento por certo militar – e, ainda que antigo, aparentava ser ainda funcional. Naquele momento dava a impressão de se encontrar desligado, apesar de, numa de suas extremidades, mais precisamente num pequeno painel, uma lâmpada vermelha piscar incessantemente, junto a uma fileira de botões.

Tal fato atraiu a atenção do segurança, que se aproximou do dispositivo e examinou-o com os olhos e as mãos. Depois coçou o queixo, deu um leve soco no aparelho... e, sem olhar para os colegas, afirmou:

- Creio que me enganei... Não há um sistema de autodestruição neste laboratório!

- Ué, perdeu a fantasia de filme de espionagem? – zombou Gaspar, braços cruzados.

- Falo sério – insistiu, apontando para a luz rubra frenética. – Este mecanismo é algum tipo de alarme silencioso, e está enviando sinais constantes para um local distante daqui. Os verdadeiros responsáveis pelas pesquisas deste complexo não estão aqui. Seja onde se encontrarem, já devem ter noção do que houve com o investimento deles há um tempo considerável. Eles não vão destruir o lugar... e sim mandar alguém para limpar tudo. Na verdade, eu não duvido que os encarregados disso já estejam lá em cima!

- Teoria da conspiração demais, não acha? – contestou Aluízio.

- Nós já temos provas de que um grupo a mando do Exército ou seja lá quem for descobriu uma maneira de trazer os mortos de volta à vida, usando um supermercado como fachada para seu centro de pesquisas, e você ainda duvida desse tipo de coisa? – o ex-policial contra-argumentou, irritado.

Os demais iam rebater, quando Judite notou algo estranho. Uma folha de papel, impressa via computador, encontrava-se jogada sobre uma das bancadas de monitores. Intrigada em relação ao seu conteúdo, apanhou-a e leu brevemente, para si, o que nela fora registrado:

_Ao quartel-general em Três Corações:_

_Devido à fuga dos espécimes e à quarentena em diversas áreas do laboratório, requisitamos evacuação imediata dos funcionários ainda vivos. A extração poderá ser realizada na próxima madrugada, por helicóptero, através do terreno aos fundos do supermercado na superfície. Cuidaremos para que nenhum dos infectados deixe o perímetro subterrâneo._

_O transporte da cápsula contendo o espécime __**"Matheson"**__ também é prioritário. Grande progresso foi atingido nessa cobaia e seria vital sua remoção para um lugar seguro, com o objetivo de a pesquisa relativa a ela ter continuidade._

_Urgentemente,_

_P. C. Gomes. Unidade de Santa Cecília do Oeste._

_29/10/05, 20:17._

* * *

_À unidade de Santa Cecília do Oeste:_

_Equipe de limpeza será enviada ao perímetro entre as 00:00 de 31/10 e 00:00 de 01/11. Prioridade para o resgate de eventuais sobreviventes e extração da cápsula com o espécime "Matheson"._

_M. A. Veloso. Quartel-general de Três Corações._

_29/10/05, 20:22._

- Três Corações? – exclamou Rodolfo, que surgiu repentinamente por cima do ombro direito da jovem. – Eu sabia! ET de Varginha! Lembram-se da história? O suposto alienígena teria dado uma passada pela base militar dessa cidade. Eles devem ter um laboratório de pesquisas central lá!

- E esse tal "Matheson"? – inquiriu o açougueiro.

- É um clichê, um maldito clichê! – Rodolfo ria da situação quase histericamente. – Provavelmente o termo se refere a um "super-zumbi", meus caros. Vilão principal. Chefe de fase. Como preferirem!

- Nós não estamos num maldito jogo ou filme de terror, seu imbecil! – explodiu o padeiro, por pouco não partindo para cima do segurança. – Será que pode ao menos uma vez nessa sua vidinha miserável falar em termos claros?

- Você é quem não tem perspicácia suficiente para compreender, Gasparzinho. Leia o documento. Espécime confinado numa cápsula, extração prioritária. Eles desenvolveram um monstro pior que esses zumbis que perambulam por aí. Bem pior.

- Já estou farto dessas suas malditas suposições! – queixou-se Gaspar, dirigindo-se para fora da sala. – Vamos apenas dar o fora daqui o quanto antes, OK?

Os demais o acompanharam, o último a se mover sendo Rodolfo – não por antipatia ao padeiro, mas por ter permanecido mais alguns segundos, pensativo, diante do rádio.

* * *

De volta ao corredor secundário, o grupo se deu conta de que todas as portas ali presentes já haviam sido vistoriadas. Restavam apenas entradas, agora, no corredor principal. Duas, mais precisamente. Retornando ao ambiente em questão, foi constatado que uma era pequena, mais simples, como as demais, e a última, localizada num dos términos da passagem, mostrava-se dupla e reforçada. A diversidade de opções, ainda que pequena, serviu para causar discórdia entre os sobreviventes:

- Vamos olhar a menor primeiro? – sugeriu Gaspar, de certa forma já impondo sua opinião pelo tom.

- Não, vamos pela maior! – rebateu Rodolfo, fechando os punhos. – Lá deve estar o que há de mais importante neste laboratório! Não vê o símbolo de perigo biológico na entrada? Talvez a tal cobaia especial se encontre lá dentro, precisamos ver...

- E morrer? Não, vamos pela menor, é possível que seja a saída!

- Não vou sair daqui antes de descobrir toda a verdade! Além do mais, temos munição suficiente para limpar este subsolo de todos os zumbis. Não tivemos problema algum com isso até o momento, tivemos?

- Munição suficiente? Esqueceu-se das coisas lá em cima? Dezenas, centenas! Nem mesmo um caminhão de balas bastará para derrubá-las! E você ainda quer gastar mais aqui embaixo?

- Você prefere morrer tendo pleno conhecimento desta conspiração nojenta ou se lançar em pleno desespero aos mortos-vivos? O que julga mais prudente, padeiro de uma figa?

- Padeiro de uma figa? Você é um crianção mimado, um cara que vive num mundo de ilusão! Deve ter sido expulso da polícia por ficar brincando de "Arquivo X" o tempo todo! Babaca! Virgem!

- Quê? – erguendo um dos punhos, nesse instante o segurança pareceu se irritar realmente. – Quem você está chamando de virgem, homem da baguete?

- Agora você vai ver...

Iam começar a se digladiar ali mesmo no corredor, quando, como que por instinto, ambos voltaram a cabeça para o lado... Notando que Judite, alheia à discussão, possuía agora um pequeno bloco de papel e uma caneta em mãos. Apoiando o primeiro numa parede, ela escrevia algo nele. Intrigados, os dois briguentos abandonaram temporariamente seu ímpeto furioso e, somados a Aluízio, aproximaram-se da moça para constatar o que ela fazia. Notaram que ela não redigia um texto, mas sim desenhava algo.

- Que isso? – questionou Gaspar, mãos na cintura.

- Enquanto vocês perdem tempo se insultando, eu tento fazer algo útil... – murmurou ela, impaciente. – Encontrei papel e caneta no escritório lá atrás, e agora estou tentando fazer um mapa do que já vimos aqui no subterrâneo, para facilitar as coisas...

A caixa logo terminou o esboço, mostrando-o aos outros. Encontrava-se longe de ser um primor – a pouca habilidade de Judite e a tensa situação impossibilitavam isso – porém era bastante inteligível e útil. Seria um belo guia.

- Você até que é boa nisso... – elogiou o padeiro.

- Meses jogando "Alone in the Dark" me ensinaram a desenhar mapas... – ela sorriu astutamente.

- "Alone in the Dark", como assim? – surpreendeu-se Rodolfo diante da afirmação totalmente inesperada. – Você é uma "gamer"?

- Não exatamente... Acontece que, há uns dois anos, meu primo chegou em casa com um videogame e vários jogos. Eu e minha irmã nos arriscamos em alguns, mas o que mais chamou nossa atenção foi esse... Passava-se numa mansão mal-assombrada ou algo assim, e podia-se escolher controlar um homem ou uma mulher. Lembro que o caminho da mulher era bem mais difícil. Foi um dos poucos games que joguei na vida. No geral não gosto disso.

- Você tem seus encantos, afinal... – brincou o segurança após examinar o improvisado mapa por alguns instantes. – Até fiquei feliz depois dessa. Vamos examinar primeiro a porta do Gaspar, vai...

Era irritante o segurança ceder à opinião contrária como se todas as ações do grupo dependessem dele, porém os demais resolveram não brigar. Teriam de continuar trabalhando em equipe ao menos por mais algumas horas se quisessem sair vivos daquele lugar. Depois disso poderiam resolver suas diferenças no mano a mano ou com as balas que restassem nas armas, mas só depois...

Rumaram até a porta menor, preferida por Gaspar. Este, tomando mais uma vez a frente, encostou um dos ouvidos à superfície metálica. Nenhum barulho do outro lado, ao menos perceptível. Manteve a Magnum pronta em sua mão direita: eventuais zumbis lá dentro poderiam, muito bem, encontrar-se em posição ou movimento sem causar sons significativos. Levou a mão livre lentamente até a maçaneta, seus pêlos arrepiando devido à baixa temperatura desta... E, quando ia girá-la, sentiu dedos pousando sobre um de seus ombros. Tremeu, virando o rosto parcialmente para trás. Judite, corada. Um pouco sem jeito, a caixa falou, gaguejando:

- C-cuidado, certo?

- Pode ficar tranqüila... – sorriu o padeiro, ocultando sua tensão por um momento.

Abriu a porta...

A sala era escura, luzes apagadas. Pouco da claridade do corredor nela penetrou, como se uma barreira de sombras com vontade própria impedisse que a exploração dos sobreviventes se tornasse mais fácil. Gaspar deu um passo à frente visando adentrar o local, apesar de temeroso...

Até que eles sentiram.

Um cheiro de podridão terrível, pior do que todos que haviam sentido desde o início daquela noite. E esse em questão era particularmente intenso, considerando-se que suas narinas já vinham se acostumando a tais odores. Um silêncio mórbido veio em seguida, ninguém ousando pronunciar palavra ou se mexer, e então ouviram o gemido... Longo, arrastado, medonho... E os passos. Bem mais rápidos do que imaginaram que seriam. Não estavam preparados.

- Mas o quê? – espantou-se Gaspar.

O morto-vivo veio correndo para fora. Sim, correndo, apesar de seus membros decrépitos, com fraturas ósseas expostas e pele inexistente, corpo coberto praticamente de puros músculos, sangue coagulado e pus. A roupa, muito rasgada, pouco ocultava as imensas feridas. A cabeça avermelhada, com porções do cérebro à mostra em meio às aberturas no crânio branco-rubro, mantinha a boca bem aberta, baba ácida escorrendo por entre a língua mutilada e os dentes pontudos. Seus dedos terminavam em unhas que, de tão longas e afiadas, agora se assemelhavam mais a garras. Uma verdadeira máquina de matar. Não devia se tratar da tal cobaia "Matheson", mas era, provavelmente, um dos mortos-vivos infectados há mais tempo.

Apavorado e pego totalmente desprevenido, Gaspar não conseguiu apertar o gatilho a tempo: ao invés disso, por instinto, realizou uma manobra evasiva, saltando para a esquerda e assim saindo do caminho do zumbi desenfreado. Tentou então virar-se e disparar contra o inimigo antes que ele se precipitasse sobre seus colegas, porém já era tarde, e descobriu sem demora a razão de Rodolfo também não ter atirado, antes que pudesse xingá-lo mentalmente...

_BAM!_

O som trovejante foi causado pela espingarda de Aluízio, a qual havia acabado de ser utilizada... Os projéteis, porém, erraram o alvo, indo parar no teto. A razão da falha deu-se devido à arma ter sido ativada quando o zumbi já saltava sobre o pobre açougueiro, impossibilitando-o de mirar. Em questão de meros segundos, o morto-vivo enterrou seus dentes no pescoço do açougueiro, que, a apesar da dor e do susto, não berrou. Sangue foi projetado das artérias partidas em violentos jatos, manchando chão, paredes, roupas e tudo mais ao redor, incluindo o agressor monstruoso. Mordendo a carne da vítima, o desmorto moveu sua mandíbula num puxão, rasgando-a. Pele e demais tegumentos foram removidos como a capa de papel de um presente, deixando à mostra os músculos da garganta – um real presente para o faminto atacante. O líquido vermelho já ensopava o rosto e o peito de Aluízio, que se encontrava à beira de entrar em choque e perder a consciência definitivamente, mas não gritou. Agüentava todo aquele sofrimento com uma vontade de ferro!

Judite recuou horrorizada, mãos cobrindo a face e soluçando, praticamente sem ação. Já Rodolfo e Gaspar mantinham suas armas apontadas, porém não disparavam, temendo atingir o açougueiro ao invés do zumbi em meio ao agitado enlace no qual estavam. Gemidos ecoaram pelo corredor, emitidos pelo violento morto-vivo conforme tentava cravar novamente suas presas no pescoço de sua vítima. Esta, porém, resistia bravamente, impelindo o peso dele para trás com ambas as mãos, mantendo sua boca afastada de si o máximo que podia. O esforço era grande e valoroso, no entanto logo se mostrou inútil: como que agindo de pirraça, o zumbi passou a atacar Aluízio com os dedos, arranhando profundamente seu tórax com suas garras endurecidas. Sangue passou a brotar através de fendas no avental já todo vermelho do rapaz, que continuava lutando incessantemente contra a dor e a derrota. Sabia que uma acabaria trazendo a outra, assim não poderia ceder.

- Atire nele! – o padeiro exclamou ao segurança.

- Posso acabar atingindo o infeliz embaixo... – replicou Rodolfo, mordendo os lábios conforme tentava, com um dos olhos fechados, efetuar uma mira mais precisa.

- O cara já está perdido, acertar uma bala agora nele não vai fazer diferença! Melhor arriscar tentar salvá-lo...

E, sem esperar mudança na opinião do outro, Gaspar subitamente atirou. O estrondo do revólver de grosso calibre se propagou pelos arredores, acelerando ainda mais seus corações. Judite fechou os olhos por reflexo e, voltando a abri-los, surpreendeu-se com o que viu...

O zumbi continuava em cima do açougueiro, braços tentando imobilizá-lo... Mas não tinha mais cabeça. No lugar dela havia um chafariz de sangue e fluídos fétidos sendo liberados em volta, inclusive sobre Aluízio. Numa das paredes existia agora uma projeção vermelha e cinzenta, provavelmente parte do crânio explodido do alvo, que a ela se aderira. E, quando deu por si, a moça também constatou, com nojo, que respingos de líquido e carne haviam voado em cima de seus trajes. Pensou que vomitaria novamente, porém conteve o impulso. Estava mesmo se fortalecendo.

O corpo decapitado do morto-vivo retesou-se, seus braços perdendo força e assim soltando a vítima. Por fim pendeu para um lado devagar, quase em câmera lenta, e desabou, ainda espirrando muito sangue. Já Aluízio continuou no chão, perdendo força vital gradativamente. Respirava com dificuldade crescente, ainda lutando para não morrer. O trapo humano em que seu organismo havia se transformado e a dormência que começava a suplantar a dor pareciam não incomodá-lo, não compondo sequer um obstáculo. Judite franziu as sobrancelhas, observando a tocante situação do companheiro. Não imaginara que ele fosse tão resistente assim.

Rodolfo aproximou-se. De pé junto ao ser agonizante, olhou-o de alto a baixo. Muitos ferimentos, perda de sangue excessiva. A garganta encontrava-se semirasgada, as cordas vocais por certo dilaceradas. Seria por isso que ele não pudera gritar? Não, ele poderia ter gritado antes. Era mesmo durão. O ex-policial respeitava muito isso.

Sem delongas, certo do lastimável estado em que o colega se encontrava, o segurança perguntou-lhe:

- Quer que eu te livre desse sofrimento?

Um brilho passou pelos olhos moribundos de Aluízio e, usando-se de seu último estoque de forças, ergueu lentamente um dos braços, que agora lhe parecia pesar cinqüenta quilos... A muito custo, quando ele se encontrava erguido o suficiente, fechou o punho e esticou seu dedo polegar para baixo. Sinal negativo. Não queria ser morto.

- Melhor eu refazer a pergunta... – murmurou Rodolfo rindo de leve, mais de nervosismo do que de escárnio. – Quer que eu impeça que você se erga novamente como uma daquelas coisas?

O braço ainda levantado e trêmulo inverteu a posição de seu punho, o polegar agora apontando para cima. Sim. Era um argumento justo e válido. E de quebra ele não precisaria mais agüentar a dor. Apesar de a mesma não incomodá-lo, ao menos não tanto...

- Certo... – suspirou o segurança, apontando seu revólver para a cabeça do açougueiro, a uma certa distância.

Gaspar e Judite fecharam os olhos. Não queriam presenciar aquilo. Rodolfo hesitou por alguns instantes, porém. Parecia aguardar algo. Compreenderam, todavia, o que era quando ouviram as últimas palavras de Aluízio, pronunciadas de forma rouca e engasgada:

- A-adeus m-malditos!

E depois, de imediato, veio o disparo. Um som mais forte e marcante que todos os outros, apesar do menor calibre. Ecoaria em suas almas por um bom tempo, assim como todas as outras horríveis nuances daquele pesadelo aparentando, até então, ser interminável...

Ao menos ele chegara ao fim para o açougueiro, ainda que da pior forma.

Voltaram a enxergar. O corpo mutilado do morto jazia sobre o chão frio do corredor, com um buraco de bala no meio da testa. Muito sangue ao redor, principalmente em sua pele e roupas. Encontrava-se calmo, em paz, entretanto, olhos fechados numa expressão serena. E era o que realmente importava.

Ergueram as cabeças. Tinham de prosseguir, superando aquela perda. Ainda existia a sala de onde saíra o zumbi a ser examinada, além da porta dupla fechada.

Tinham de continuar. Tinham de sobreviver.


	10. Capítulo IX: A plantação de corpos

**Capítulo IX**

_A plantação de corpos._

Gaspar e Rodolfo se posicionaram junto à porta recém-aberta. Tensos, um de cada lado da entrada, passaram alguns segundos olhando para o interior escuro da sala desconhecida, armas em punho, quando ouviram um som vindo de suas costas...

Voltaram-se. Era Judite, abaixada junto ao cadáver de Aluízio. Ela apanhava algo com as mãos: a espingarda calibre 12, tomando cuidado para não tocar em partes sujas de sangue. A seguir, usando seu avental, limpou-a o quanto conseguiu, ao menos dissipando superficialmente a enorme quantidade de líquido rubro que o açougueiro vertera. Passou então a examinar a arma, seus detalhes, mecanismos... E, sabendo como fazê-lo graças aos filmes de ação e por ter visto o falecido colega usando-a, conseguiu engatilhá-la.

- É uma arma um tanto bruta para uma dama! – afirmou o segurança num meio-sorriso.

- Situações brutas exigem medidas brutas... – replicou o padeiro, olhando para a caixa com admiração.

Estava mesmo correto. Nas últimas horas eles já haviam sido obrigados a fazer coisas que jamais pensaram fazer antes. Traçaram planos de sobrevivência, tiveram contato com conspirações imundas, usaram armas de fogo, disparando-as contra seres que, apesar de não mais vivos, foram um dia pessoas... As circunstâncias eram, sem dúvida, realmente brutas. E a tendência não era suavizarem nem um pouco.

Agora com o apoio armado de Judite – ainda que sua mira fosse de uma eficiência um tanto duvidosa – os dois homens adentraram o recinto.

Após rápido exame de uma parede, o segurança logo encontrou um interruptor de luz. Acionou-o, o "click" propagando claridade pelo local. No chão repleto de objetos e móveis caídos e quebrados, a dupla viu algo que concluiu não precisar ter descoberto: dois corpos nele jaziam totalmente despedaçados, com muitas marcas de mordidas e imensas poças de sangue dominando o piso. Procuraram ignorar os órgãos expostos e o mau cheiro, continuando a averiguação. O ambiente, a julgar pelo que possuía, outrora devia servir também de escritório, assim como o outro que haviam encontrado salas antes. Um PC quebrado emitia estalos elétricos; um bebedouro emperrado ainda jorrava incessantemente o resto de sua reserva de água. Anexo ao lugar existia um pequeno banheiro, o qual foi vistoriado pelo padeiro: mantinha-se limpo e intocado, sem corpos ou sinais de embate. Algo raro em meio a tudo aquilo.

Terminando a busca, os dois voltaram ao corredor, sendo interpelados por Judite:

- E então, encontraram alguma coisa?

- Só cadáveres e desordem... – murmurou Rodolfo, olhando para o revólver em sua mão direita. – Está na hora de averiguarmos a porta dupla.

Aproximaram-se então da dita entrada. Feita de metal reforçado e possuindo uma tranca cuja complexidade os sobreviventes não estavam certos de conseguirem burlar, ostentava seu símbolo de perigo biológico, em vermelho, num tom remetendo a sangue para provavelmente avisar o que seria expelido por aqueles que ousassem atravessá-la. Aparentava compor a única rota de fuga disponível, no entanto – o que os levava a se perguntar se os cientistas que ali trabalhavam realmente haviam se isolado a tal ponto da superfície, ou se a saída se encontrava na verdade em alguma passagem secreta que eles não haviam descoberto. De qualquer modo, explorar o que existia por trás daquela porta compunha parte de seus caminhos. Era quase seu destino.

O segurança já ia se adiantando em direção à tranca, decidido a descobrir algum modo de abri-la, quando foi detido por Gaspar:

- Espere!

- O que foi? – Rodolfo voltou-se numa expressão de impaciência. – Alguma objeção?

Seria difícil para o padeiro falar o que pretendia. Aquilo ia contra seu orgulho, que não era pouco. Mas não podia deixar a situação passar, traindo o que pensava. Deu um passo à frente e soltou, sem mais rodeios, as palavras:

- Eu me surpreendi... por você não ter jogado em mim a culpa pela morte do Aluízio, devido à minha escolha de abrir aquela porta.

O segurança lançou um breve olhar para o corpo mutilado do açougueiro a alguns metros de distância no corredor, suspirou e respondeu:

- Não ache que isso não passou pela minha cabeça. Eu teria motivos suficientes para culpá-lo sim. Mas... acredito que trocar acusações não vai nos ajudar. E, além do mais, você não podia saber. Era possível existir uma escada subindo até o mercado naquela sala, nós tínhamos de examinar. Portanto não fique se martirizando. Guarde suas mágoas para descontá-las nos zumbis!

E, sem mais nada dizer, tornou a focar sua atenção na tranca. O padeiro também não sabia o que replicar; aquela reação por parte de Rodolfo fora ainda mais inesperada. Quem assistiu à cena de camarote foi Judite. Sorrindo, percebeu que se trilhava uma via para que aqueles dois egocêntricos se entendessem. Isso era bom. Além de não guardarem rancor, as chances de sobreviverem cooperando entre si eram bem maiores...

- Isto é algum tipo de mecanismo eletrônico que requer a inserção de um código numérico! – constatou o segurança, olhando para o pequeno aparelho semelhante a uma calculadora junto à tranca da porta, possuindo um teclado com números e uma frágil tela de cristal líquido. – E eu não sei a merda do código!

- Talvez eu possa ajudar... – murmurou Judite, levando uma das mãos até embaixo de seu avental.

Rodolfo e Gaspar fitaram a caixa com atenção, preparados para serem surpreendidos novamente. E eis que uma das mãos da moça retornou segurando um caderninho, capa de couro manchada de sangue. Possuía vários marca-páginas e folhas dobradas, levando a crer ser um volume antes consultado com freqüência pelos funcionários daquelas instalações. Folheou-o por um momento e então o estendeu, aberto, na direção dos dois rapazes: as páginas em questão continham tópicos de instruções, esquemas de salas do laboratório e senhas de acesso. Um completo guia a visitantes, graças à necessidade de se registrar tudo em algum lugar devido a nem todos conseguirem memorizar tantos dados. Seria agora uma ferramenta vital para aqueles sobreviventes; e fora, sem dúvida, um inestimável achado por parte de Judite.

- Por favor, diga-me que você também encontrou um lança-granadas M79 naquele escritório! – sorriu o segurança.

- Infelizmente não, querido... – riu a jovem. – Porém acredito que esses códigos no caderno servirão para abrirmos a porta, certo? Basta agora inserirmos o correto.

- Espero que não seja acionada nenhum tipo de armadilha se não acertarmos de primeira, o que é quase certo... – resmungou o padeiro.

- Está esperando o que, um alçapão com espinhos? – ironizou Rodolfo enquanto apanhava o caderno. – Duvido. Pare terem anotado essas senhas, os cientistas deviam errar com freqüência. Vejamos...

O ex-policial passou a inserir as combinações presentes no volume, uma a uma, na tranca informatizada; sucessivos "bips" semelhantes aos emitidos por um caixa eletrônico, seguidos de um breve e irritante alarme de negação, revelando que talvez levasse tempo até que o código correto fosse encontrado. Eles só estavam presos num subsolo longe de estar totalmente seguro com uma verdadeira legião de mortos-vivos solta no supermercado acima de suas cabeças. Para que ter pressa?

- Vai demorar muito? – questionou Gaspar, apoiando-se numa parede.

- Há mais senhas aqui do que no meu antigo caderninho de _passwords_ do "Doom"! – respondeu Rodolfo, concentrado em sua tarefa. – Meus dedos, modéstia à parte, são rápidos e precisos. Aguardem só mais um pouco. Logo o portão estará liberado.

- Eu só espero que os zumbis também aguardem... – preocupou-se Judite.

Mais "bips", mais sirenes incômodas, mais páginas do caderno viradas. E nada da porta abrir. A caixa começou a bater seu pé ainda calçado sobre o chão, braços cruzados numa postura de clara impaciência. O som do tênis colidindo com o piso incessantemente ecoava pelo corredor e pelos pensamentos do segurança, afetando sua concentração. Depois de mais alguns códigos rejeitados, ele resolveu se manifestar:

- Se não for muito incômodo, será que a campeã de sapateado poderia sossegar um pouco o pé?

- Ai! – ela reclamou, encerrando o repetitivo movimento com uma pisada mais forte. – Como se a senha que você colocasse a seguir aí já fosse a correta!

Rodolfo, ignorando o comentário da colega, terminou de inserir mais um código... e, ao seu término, um ruído diferente foi emitido pelo mecanismo, ao mesmo tempo em que uma diminuta lâmpada verde piscava sobre a tranca agora aberta. Os três recuaram instintivamente enquanto as duas pesadas seções da porta passavam a se deslocar lentamente, de forma automática e horizontal, para dentro das paredes que as continham. O símbolo de perigo biológico ao centro foi assim partido em dois, como se a ameaça a respeito da qual alertava fosse agora libertada sobre os fugitivos. O trio esperava se deparar com uma nuvem de vapor gélido devido à provável pressurização e diferença de temperatura da sala em relação ao exterior, porém ela não veio. Aquele novo ambiente podia não ser bem o que pensavam...

Talvez não fosse, na verdade, _coisa alguma_ do que pensavam.

A entrada revelou, atrás de si, dimensões extensas e misteriosas. O recinto, em forma retangular, estendia-se metros e metros diante dos recém-chegados, como se compusesse um mais largo corredor. Paredes compostas de azulejos brancos quadriculares, tudo muito bem esterilizado... com exceção do sangue. Este cobria vastas áreas do local, manchando até o teto com grandes rastros. E o chão, como logo perceberam, não estava vazio...

Por todo o lugar havia, enfileirados desde as proximidades da porta de entrada até os fundos, uma série de caixões. Sim, caixões de defunto. Alguns eram tradicionais, esculpidos em madeira e contendo, em suas tampas, adornos como crucifixos dourados ou placas com mensagens relativas ao ente querido que _deveria_ estar repousando dentro do recipiente. Já outros compunham resistentes sarcófagos de metal, frios e impessoais, com mecanismos arrojados para lacrar seus interiores de forma pressurizada – e alguns até possuíam, ao que parecia, sistema interno de regulação de temperatura. Pequenos relógios e medidores do lado de fora destes, com seus ponteiros e cronômetros agora enlouquecidos, outrora informavam com extrema precisão o _status_ do corpo dentro do invólucro. Os sobreviventes conseguiam deduzir o motivo da diferenciação entre os esquifes: antes abrigavam os experimentos de menor ou maior avanço. Mas agora isso parecia não importar muito, pois, com exceção de dois ou três dentre dezenas, todos os caixões encontravam-se abertos. Ou seria melhor dizer "escancarados", arrebentados com violência por dentro?

De qualquer modo, via-se mais coisas perto de cada recipiente. Na verdade todos pareciam cercados de complexo aparato. Como em leitos de hospital, uma espécie de suporte com soro pendia sobre eles, o tubo partindo do bolsão transparente ramificando-se em vários e todas as pontas, através de pequenos orifícios, penetrando dentro de cada caixão. O líquido que continham, no entanto, era bem diferente de soro. Uma solução avermelhada, pegajosa, um pouco espumante. Hipericina. A substância responsável pela reanimação dos mortos.

Mas não parava por aí. Do outro lado dos esquifes, em posição oposta aos suportes com bolsões e tubos, existiam estruturas metálicas semelhantes a pequenos armários. Observando o emaranhado de fios que ligava cada uma delas ao piso e os avisos sobre perigo elétrico, com a clássica representação de uma caveira, os sobreviventes concluíram serem algum tipo de gerador. O componente mais importante desses equipamentos, no entanto, estava relacionado aos caixões: cabos grossos, reforçados, cada um possuindo em sua ponta uma espécie de pino. Este aparentava dever ser preso a um pequeno lacre existente sobre a tampa de cada um dos sarcófagos. Observando-se as tampas por dentro, via-se que, a partir do lacre na superfície, ramificavam-se no interior uma série de pequenos fios, relativamente espessos, tendo em suas extremidades outros pinos, porém de aspecto diferente: finos e pontudos, como agulhas, e boa parte deles manchados de sangue. Agora ficava claro. Aqueles cabos conduziam descargas elétricas diretamente para o sistema nervoso das cobaias. Da correta dosagem de hipericina e energia resultava a reanimação. Mary Shelley ficaria orgulhosa.

- É uma maldita plantação de corpos! – constatou Rodolfo, impressionado com o lugar. – Eles cultivavam os cadáveres aqui como sementes, regando-os com hipericina e choques...

Mas não, também não se encerrava aí. Os fugitivos lançaram seus olhares para os fundos da sala. Era o único lado do recinto que não ostentava parede de azulejos. Aliás, seria melhor dizer que a sala não tinha fim: ela ainda estava sendo escavada no solo, terminando numa barreira de terra escura e amontoada na qual se sobressaíam algumas raízes. Um provável projeto de ampliação jamais concluído. E, em meio ao volume maleável, conseguiam enxergar alguns vestígios de túneis ascendentes ali anteriormente abertos. Estava explicado como os mortos-vivos haviam conseguido chegar à superfície.

- Uma rota de fuga... – murmurou Judite, pensando alto.

- E eu lá tenho cara de toupeira? – o segurança não poupava o sarcasmo. – Prefiro procurar outra saída. Nesse caderninho que você encontrou deve haver algo sobre...

Porém, antes que pudessem averiguar tal hipótese, um alto e macabro gemido propagou-se pelo local. Descrevendo melhor, poderia ser considerado um berro extremamente aterrador, como se unisse em si os clamores de todas as almas condenadas do inferno.

E eles foram surgindo. Pálidos, descarnados, cambaleantes, mutilados. Ergueram-se do chão gelado, de posições da sala até então não percebidas pelos sobreviventes, e agora, formando pequenos grupos involuntariamente, partiam rumo ao alimento que viera visitá-los. Alguns, também antes incógnitos, levantaram-se de dentro de esquifes abertos, como se o cheiro de carne fresca houvesse realmente os despertado de seu "sono". Movendo-se de forma lenta e errante, caindo aos pedaços e ao mesmo tempo firmes, passaram a somar dezenas... Cerca de quarenta ou cinqüenta. E não, a munição que os humanos possuíam não bastaria para derrubar todos.

- E agora? – indagou Judite tremendo muito, a espingarda quase escapando de suas mãos.

- Podemos recuar até as outras salas! – propôs Gaspar, olhos arregalados enquanto fitava as vis criaturas.

- Péssima estratégia! – discordou Rodolfo. – Apenas seríamos presas mais fáceis para eles em ambientes menores. E, com dez desses no corredor, o mesmo já ficaria praticamente obstruído. Temos que agir agora. Ainda é possível usar parte dos túneis que esses zumbis cavaram para chegar aos fundos do mercado, basta apenas abri-los mais um pouco com nossas mãos. É só driblá-los usando a munição que nos resta, e subirmos!

- Espero não sermos agarrados pelo caminho... – resmungou o padeiro.

- Não seremos!

Afirmando isso, o segurança já se pôs a correr na direção da horda morto-viva. Deparou-se primeiro com um desmorto alto e de músculos expostos um tanto definidos, uma fileira de costelas à vista em seu abdômen ensangüentado. O revólver de Rodolfo cuspiu fogo uma, duas vezes. E o inimigo caiu. Não conseguira derrubá-lo somente com uma bala, desta vez. Sinal de fadiga? Provável.

Mais três à frente, lado a lado. O ex-policial mordeu os lábios, erguendo a arma. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas a situação lhe lembrou uma máquina caça-níqueis. Será que conseguiria atingir os três monstros na mesma altura, ou seja, na cabeça? Três limões? Convinha tentar...

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

O revólver foi disparado em leque, rapidamente. Limão, limão... e laranja! O último projétil falhou em atingir o terceiro zumbi na testa, indo alojar-se, ao invés disso, em seu peito atrofiado e expelindo pus. Não bastou para inabilitá-lo, como já era de se supor. Rodolfo poderia muito bem atirar novamente – ainda possuía duas balas no tambor – porém pagou um preço alto pelo erro, já que deu tempo para que o morto-vivo, num impulso inesperado causado pela fome, se aproximasse mais. Antes que conseguisse pressionar de novo o gatilho, as duas mãos em puro osso da aberração agarraram com força o braço que empunhava o armamento e, sem que o segurança conseguisse se livrar, o adversário enterrou os dentes em sua carne.

- _Arrrrrrgggghhhh_, desgraçado! – berrou o pobre fã de filmes de terror, vendo sangue jorrar pelo buraco na manga de seu uniforme rasgado, a mandíbula do morto-vivo sem qualquer menção de soltá-lo.

_POW!_

O estrondo fez os ouvidos de Rodolfo zunirem. E quando percebeu, os dentes do zumbi liberaram seu braço quase de imediato, a cabeça de olhos opacos recuando lentamente para trás... Até seu corpo cair de vez em cima do piso, faltando-lhe uma boa porção do pescoço, um misto de líquido e gosma escorrendo pela ferida e compondo um rio pegajoso aos pés do segurança. Olhou para trás. Gaspar mantinha a Magnum levantada.

- Venha pra cá! – o padeiro exclamou, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um gesto para que o companheiro recuasse.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, homem da baguete, mas meu destino acaba de ser definido! – replicou o outro apontando para a terrível mordida em seu braço, e incrivelmente não demonstrava estar abalado quanto a isso. – Agora é apenas uma questão de tempo...

- E o que pretende fazer, seu doido? – questionou Judite nervosa, notando a coluna de zumbis chegar cada vez mais perto.

- Vou abrir caminho para vocês...

Depois de alternar seu olhar, numa questão de poucos segundos, entre os mortos-vivos já a poucos metros de distância e os outros dois atônitos sobreviventes, Rodolfo complementou sua fala:

- Só vou pedir um presentinho em troca...

Deduzindo logo de cara do que se tratava, a caixa, sem hesitar – apesar da expressão facial quase chorosa – colocou sua espingarda no chão, com as duas mãos, e chutou-a até o segurança. Este a apanhou como o próprio Arthur retirando a Excalibur da pedra (Gaspar, aliás, podia jurar que a cena se transcorreu em _slow motion_, mas preferiu simplesmente aceitar a hipótese de que a situação já exaurira demais sua mente), e, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, engatilhou-a. Apontou-a então para um grupo de cinco desmortos que se aproximava e, no último instante antes de disparar, gritou:

- Venham brincar comigo, meninos, eu tenho um carrinho novo!

Veio a tempestade de projéteis. Quatro das cinco cabeças estouraram de imediato, sangue e miolos voando sobre o atirador. Num gesto que causou relativo nojo em Judite, o segurança passou a língua ao redor dos lábios, saboreando os fluídos que arrancara dos inimigos. Consumou, assim, o gesto que antes fizera apenas imaginando-os. Aquilo o motivava. Aquilo o ensandecia!

- Corram até o monte de terra! – ele bradou para os colegas. – Este show não é para vocês ficarem parados assistindo!

Como que agitados por um choque elétrico, a caixa e o padeiro colocaram-se imediatamente em movimento, desatando a correr rumo aos fundos do local. No caminho, a moça pegou o revólver do segurança, agora caído no chão: mesmo com poucas balas, ainda viria a ser útil.

Rodolfo, por sua vez, aos poucos conseguia congregar, com exceção de um ou outro, todos os mortos-vivos ao seu redor. Disparando para o alto com o intuito de atraí-los – para ele não importava mais gastar munição – criou uma roda pútrida em sua volta, os zumbis mais próximos estendendo os braços desesperadamente para agarrá-lo. Porém logo eram decapitados ou tinham as pernas estraçalhadas – o poder de fogo da calibre 12 sendo mesmo espantoso, ainda mais contra carne em decomposição. E, engolido pelo frenesi da matança, o rapaz começou a cantar:

- Cinco zumbis foram passear...

_POW!_

- Além da quarentena para lanchar...

_CRUCH! POW!_

- Rodolfo Ferreira lá foi caçar...

_CRUCH! CRUCH! POW!_

- E nenhum morto-vivo voltou de lá...

_CLICK! CLICK!_

Acabaram-se os balaços. Cerrando os dentes, Rodolfo agarrou a espingarda pelo cano e, empunhando-a como um bastão, da mesma forma que o finado Aluízio, fez a coronha singrar o ar... colidindo-a com a nuca de um dos zumbis. Os dois olhos do monstro saltaram para fora da cabeça, liberando atrás de si um rastro gosmento branco-avermelhado. A criatura fétida tombou tendo espasmos, cérebro amassado dentro do crânio partido. E, utilizando a arma da mesma maneira contra os demais desmortos que o cercavam, o segurança começou a dizer, como que recitando um réquiem:

- Há três coisas que eu queria fazer antes de morrer, e não farei...

Acertou a coronha da arma contra outro morto-vivo, esmigalhando-lhe metade da cabeça. Outro, no entanto, aproximou-se por trás e fincou as garras em suas costas. Sangue verteu, os músculos se retraíram, porém Rodolfo tentou ao máximo ignorar a dor. Impelindo o corpo para frente, livrou-se das unhas e em seguida, num movimento ágil, girou sobre as próprias pernas com a espingarda estendida, derrubando vários dos zumbis em volta como se fossem peças de dominó.

- Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de viver para conferir se "Terra dos Mortos", do Romero, originará ou não uma nova trilogia de filmes...

No entanto, o último morto-vivo ainda de pé próximo do segurança, num gesto inesperado, apanhou a coronha da arma com as mãos. E, com uma expressão facial que lembrava raiva, puxou-a para si. O humano, no entanto, não se deu por vencido: levou uma das mãos até os coturnos, retirando algo de dentro de um deles... Um pequeno e discreto canivete. Abriu-o, riu e, enquanto o zumbi examinava a calibre 12 como que tentando compreendê-la, esfaqueou-lhe a garganta, um forte esguicho de sangue sendo projetado sobre seu semblante. E sua língua continuava apreciando o líquido coagulado.

- Segundo, eu desejava também viver para testemunhar os japoneses fazerem algum _anime_ de zumbis...

Puxou de volta a lâmina, também a lambendo. O cadáver agora inanimado do desmorto tombou para trás, soltando um derradeiro e engasgado gemido. Mas havia mais, muito mais. Colocando-se numa pose de luta com o canivete na mão que lembrava os mais debochados filmes de artes marciais, Rodolfo colocou-se à espera deles. Lutaria até morrer. E sim, aquilo estava bastante divertido. No fundo sempre quisera viver uma situação como aquela, desde as infindáveis madrugadas diante da TV, quando criança, assistindo a filmes de terror. Morreria feliz.

- E por último, e para mim menos importante... eu queria ao menos ter dado uma trepada antes de partir! Mas como isso não será possível...

Abriu um corte no abdômen de um dos zumbis com uma investida rápida da faca, o intestino do monstro pendendo para fora ao se desenrolar como uma cobra.

- Dêem-me um orgasmo, seus mortos desgraçados!

Continuou manuseando o canivete. Aparou dedos, arrancou olhos, dizimou orelhas... Porém não bastou, como previa. Logo foi derrubado no chão, sobrepujado pelos mortos-vivos. Mãos tateavam sua pele, querendo abri-la, rasgá-la. As mais adiantadas começaram a conseguir. Sentindo também as dentadas e os pedaços de seu corpo que aos poucos se esvaíam, fechou os olhos... E sorriu. Antes que suas cordas vocais fossem suprimidas, exclamou, em sua última fala neste mundo:

- Calma, calma, tem para todos!

Calou-se então, seguro. Como fã de zumbis e morto justamente por tais criaturas – as quais em seu íntimo sempre desejara ver vagando também no mundo real – sabia estar protegido pelo deus Romero. Como recompensa eterna, rumaria para a "Zumbilândia", onde um séqüito de Barbaras, Julies (com direito a vestes góticas) e doutoras Sarah o serviria dia e noite como bem entendesse. Com as mordidas dos vorazes desmortos já lhe causando mais cócegas do que dores, morreu finalmente.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Judite e Gaspar avançavam até aquela que parecia ser a única possibilidade de fuga. Desviaram de alguns poucos mortos-vivos no caminho, o padeiro empurrando um deles num jogo de corpo que remeteu aos mais violentos do futebol americano. Como resultado a carcaça ambulante voou para frente, caindo sobre o próprio braço com tamanha força que o membro acabou decepado, deslizando alguns metros pelo chão. Nem percebendo o ocorrido, pois evitavam olhar para trás principalmente devido à agonia de Rodolfo, os dois logo atingiram a parede de terra. Pararam diante dela por poucos segundos, analisando o que fariam, e como o fariam.

Súbito, como que impelida por outra descarga elétrica providenciada pelo desesperador momento, a caixa jogou-se sobre o amontoado de solo... E pôs-se a cavar, pés apoiados numa pequena elevação, suas mãos tentando ampliar uma abertura ascendente que ali já existia. O padeiro, copiando a colega, também começou a remover partes da cobertura desesperadamente, procurando arrancar o máximo possível de terra que seus dedos permitiam. Às costas de ambos, o segurança falava coisas que não conseguiam ouvir com clareza, em meio a tiros. Não podiam retroceder: apenas continuaram abrindo caminho, mesmo que o processo parecesse ineficiente ao extremo. Cascatas de poeira e pedras caíam sobre seus rostos, suas roupas... mas não se intimidavam. Tinham de subir, subir a qualquer custo!

Enquanto cavava, Judite com freqüência se continha para não voltar a cabeça para trás. Tinha a impressão de que os mortos-vivos os alcançariam a qualquer momento e os agarrariam, arrancando-os de seu desenfreado esforço. O fato de Rodolfo ainda falar, porém, indicava que continuava se sacrificando para manter aquelas bizarrices distraídas. Ao menos sobrava aos fugitivos, assim, um pouco mais de tempo.

As mãos de ambos continuaram trabalhando, até que uma porção significativa de terra caiu do alto. O pó marrom penetrou nos olhos de Judite, que, ao contrário de Gaspar, não conseguiu fechá-los a tempo. Atordoada e com as pupilas ardendo, esfregou as pálpebras com as mãos freneticamente, tentando se livrar da horrível sensação e – mais importante – tornar a enxergar. Ouviu gemidos, desesperou-se ainda mais. Depois de instantes de intensos sofrimento e temor, conseguiu abrir os olhos novamente, porém sua visão se encontrava incrivelmente embaçada. Mas aquilo não podia detê-la. Seguindo o companheiro, aproveitou a espécie de escada natural que ali havia se formado e, tomando impulso, saltou para o aparente túnel que, com um traçado irregular, estendia-se acima.

O caminho lembrou-a da difícil subida pelo duto de ventilação menos de uma hora antes. Sua perna ainda estava dolorida devido à câimbra, e suas mãos feridas agora pareciam ser novamente cortadas pelo solo. No entanto, devido à prévia experiência, julgou-se melhor capacitada para vencer aquela nova escalada. Com as pernas agora apoiadas na instável parede do solo e mãos prendendo-se a pequenas raízes ou simplesmente aos próprios segmentos sólidos de poeira, ela pôs-se a avançar. Determinadamente.

Quando suas irritadas pupilas aparentavam retornar à normalidade, terra caiu de novo em seus olhos e agora também dentro de suas narinas e boca. Engasgou-se, tossiu, assustada. Pequenos grãos pareceram penetrar em sua traquéia e obstruir seus pulmões. Imensa aflição. Tornou a tossir, com força, seu peito ardendo. Cuspiu algo, uma mistura de solo e saliva. Sentiu nojo, mas não deixou que tal fraqueza a dominasse. Continuou erguendo os pés, esticando os braços, tateando pedras, plantas mortas, uma variedade de texturas e temperaturas... Suas unhas pintadas agora totalmente sujas, seu corpo à beira da completa exaustão... Seu coração palpitando acelerado na ânsia pela sobrevivência.

Até que seus dedos pareceram romper uma camada dura, extensa, ganhando um novo tipo de ambiente. Sua pele roçou pequenas superfícies frescas, úmidas, próximas umas às outras. Grama. Impulsionado pelo indício de sucesso, o corpo maltratado da jovem ganhou novas forças e colocou-se a cavar e escalar com afinco ainda maior. Abriu um buraco grande o bastante para que através dele passasse. Assim o fez, debruçando-se à borda coberta de vegetação rasteira e levantando as pernas com uma agilidade que nem ela mesma imaginara algum dia possuir. Tomou impulso... e saiu, rolando sobre a relva que lhe era tão agradável. Depois permaneceu deitada, quase inconsciente. Viu de relance o céu noturno estrelado, respirou o suave ar do pós-entardecer, sentiu algo ou alguém também revirando a terra perto de si... Era Gaspar, que, com muito esforço, igualmente abandonava o inferno subterrâneo, ganhando a área dos fundos do supermercado.

Eles lograram chegar à superfície.


	11. Capítulo X: Batalha do Mercado Pt I

**Capítulo X**

_A batalha do mercado – Parte I._

Os dois sobreviventes não conseguiram determinar quanto tempo permaneceram deitados ofegantes sobre a grama dos fundos do supermercado. Meros instantes que a eles pareceram durar muito mais do que na realidade? Vários minutos que aparentavam na verdade compor um espaço de tempo bastante breve? Não sabiam, e se não fosse pela possibilidade dos zumbis no subsolo, ainda que lentos, poderem alcançá-los, eles não se importariam. Sim, essa possibilidade existia, mesmo sendo um tanto remota, e tinham de continuar lutando por suas vidas. Não haviam passado por tudo aquilo para agora morrer na praia! Ou melhor, no gramado...

Assim, levantaram-se do solo. Por impulso, levaram as mãos às suas roupas para livrá-las da terra adquirida durante o trajeto, porém a grande quantidade dela, unida às marcas de sangue e rasgos, desencorajou-os de qualquer tentativa pretensamente eficaz de limpá-las. Não tinham motivos para dar importância ao fato de estarem sujos. Afinal, já era quase um milagre permanecerem vivos até aquele ponto.

Suspirando, Gaspar apanhou o revólver Taurus, que acabara guardando num de seus bolsos durante a subida, e abriu seu tambor: não restava nele mais bala alguma. Judite, por sua vez, efetuou o mesmo processo com a arma que adquirira de Rodolfo, depois de observar o modo como o padeiro o fizera: três projéteis. Nenhum na reserva.

- Acho que não conseguiremos derrubar todos aqueles mortos-vivos lá dentro... – com a cabeça apontando para o prédio do mercado, a caixa constatou o óbvio.

- Por certo... – sorriu o rapaz, olhando para o alto muro que cercava o local. – Mas temos de agradecer a estes armamentos enquanto eles nos foram úteis. Ainda que precisemos no momento elaborar uma outra estratégia para sairmos daqui...

- Eu votei "sim" no referendo sobre desarmamento de uma semana atrás... – a moça riu de forma irônica. – Se eu ao menos soubesse disto... acho que agora estou virando uma insana defensora de se ter armas em casa, para uma ocorrência como esta!

E, após uma pausa, acrescentou, divertida:

- Caramba, estou falando igual ao meu pai! O que um punhado de zumbis não consegue fazer, hem?

* * *

Gaspar abriu um sorriso... E quando deu por si, também já estava rindo. A situação era no mínimo surreal e contraditória. Embebidos pela essência desesperadora da mesma, suas risadas tornaram-se gargalhadas forçadas, quase histéricas. Judite assustou-se um pouco quando lágrimas escorreram por sua face suja, lavando-a de leve, porém não conteve o impulso de continuar se aliviando a partir do parco humor existente em meio a tudo aquilo. Só controlou-se quando ouviu o padeiro revelar, numa fala dificultada pelo riso ainda intenso:

- E eu votei "não"... Não sei se no fundo eu estava prevendo tudo isto, ou se foi algum tipo de influência indireta por parte do Rodolfo!

- Rodolfo... – a caixa repetiu o nome em meio às últimas gargalhadas. – Rodolfo... Rodolfo. Rodolfo? Rodolfo!

E, numa instantaneidade praticamente inconcebível, Judite passou das risadas para o pranto, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos feridas enquanto chorava de forma intensa pelo colega morto. Só agora a dor da perda a atingia com toda a sua crueldade. Não conhecia bem o segurança, na realidade eles mal haviam se falado antes daquela noite. A luta pela sobrevivência, todavia, costuma estabelecer fortes elos entre seus contendores. Naquele caso não havia sido diferente. Ela poderia agora jurar que eram amigos há anos!

- Acalme-se... – o padeiro tentou tranqüilizar a jovem numa voz mansa, colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros dela. – Ele morreu para que pudéssemos nos salvar. Isso não será em vão, acredite. Nós vamos sair deste maldito lugar!

A caixa soluçava, tremia. Sua penúria era sem dúvida imensa – o pesadelo parecia interminável. Mas Gaspar tinha razão. Não podiam desistir, não podiam deixar que o sacrifício de Rodolfo acabasse resultando em nenhum fruto. Eles sairiam dali, venceriam aquelas merdas de zumbis, exporiam toda aquela conspiração ao mundo. Sobreviveriam. Nada poderia pará-los.

Judite tirou as mãos da face. O brilho de tristeza em seus olhos cedeu lugar a um determinado lampejo de coragem. Enxugou as lágrimas, caminhando lentamente na direção da porta dos fundos do mercado.

- Venha... – ela chamou o parceiro, contendo os soluços. – Vamos averiguar como está a coisa lá dentro...

* * *

Ele tinha fome. Uma fome selvagem, dolorosa, insaciável, como se não ingerisse nada há séculos. Havia, no entanto, gosto de carne em sua boca, fiapos dela entre seus dentes. Mas o sabor da mesma, o cheiro que possuía, atiçavam continuamente seus sentidos e seu estômago. A verdade era que, quanto mais comia, mais fome tinha, como se seu corpo, ao invés de assimilar os nutrientes presentes na refeição, tornasse-se, pelo contrário, ainda mais necessitado.

Moveu seus membros, mas eles pareciam não obedecer a seus comandos. Com muito custo colocavam-se em marcha, mas de forma trôpega, desajeitada. De que adiantava tanta vontade de comer se o alimento também não ajudava naquilo? Isso o prejudicava inclusive na hora de procurar comida: a refeição, mais rápida, quase sempre fugia. E a carne dos demais que andavam igual a si cheirava mal, era podre. Não o interessava.

Foi então que o cheiro atingiu suas narinas. Fungou com força, repetidas vezes, já que elas igualmente não aparentavam funcionar direito. Carne fresca. Comida digna. Será que ela agora poderia satisfazê-lo? Talvez. Valia a pena investir. Parando, por pouco não caindo devido à escassa força em suas pernas, girou o corpo na direção da fragrância da refeição. Dois focos... Duas fontes de comida!

* * *

A porta que levava ao interior do prédio se encontrava semiaberta. Andando com extrema cautela, passos silenciosos e movimentos bem calculados, a dupla aproximou-se da entrada e, apoiando-se numa de suas beiradas, olhou discretamente para dentro. Luzes ainda acesas em seu sinistro tom alvo-avermelhado, corredores e prateleiras nítidos. A diferença em relação ao aspecto normal do supermercado, além das manchas de sangue por toda parte, eram os mortos-vivos que agora perambulavam para lá e para cá, às dezenas. Com seus olhos opacos, corpos podres e vestes transitando entre ternos antigos e vestidos caros – provável indício de se tratarem das pessoas anteriormente sepultadas no cemitério ali existente – arrastavam os pés pelo local sem trajetória definida, emitindo gemidos agonizantes de quando em quando como se clamassem pela comida que em vão procuravam. Eram como sonâmbulos. Sonâmbulos canibais.

- Como pretendemos passar por eles? – Gaspar cochichou para a companheira.

- Bem, eles são burros... Não são?

A afirmação de Judite acabou por vir acompanhada de uma indagação repleta de incerteza. Desde a descoberta do zumbi brincando com um cubo mágico no subsolo, eles já não podiam dizer com tanta convicção que aquelas criaturas eram ausentes por completo de raciocínio. Para piorar as hipóteses, ainda havia o tal "Matheson". O que poderia ser? Torciam para não se tratar de algum ex-militar desmorto manuseando armas de fogo ou um monstrengo de cara costurada portando uma bazuca...

Depois do exame do ambiente, os dois sobreviventes recuaram, fecharam a porta e caminharam de volta até o gramado – felizmente não sendo seguidos por algum zumbi. Precisavam estabelecer um plano. Exausta, Judite sentou-se novamente sobre a relva e, erguendo a cabeça, perguntou ao padeiro:

- Alguma idéia?

- Podíamos tentar acender uma fogueira aqui nos fundos, para chamar atenção das redondezas...

- Há isqueiros na área dos caixas, porém teríamos de atravessar o mercado inteiro para chegar até lá – considerou a moça, lembrando-se que o isqueiro que antes possuíam ficara com Rodolfo no subsolo. – Mesmo se passássemos pelos mortos-vivos, eles nos seguiriam até aqui na volta. Um esquema ineficaz e muito arriscado. Temos de pensar em outra coisa.

- E você, alguma idéia? – Gaspar questionou desanimado.

- Só me vem uma coisa à cabeça: entrar e eliminar o máximo de zumbis que conseguirmos. Com o território limpo, ou ao menos uma seção dele que pudéssemos isolar, seria viável aguardar até a manhã por algum tipo de resgate.

- Estamos sem munição, lembra?

- Eu sei... Mas tem de existir uma maneira!

Algo então veio à mente do padeiro, de forma súbita e detalhada... Lembrou-se de vídeos que via com certa freqüência mostrando pessoas tentando bater o recorde mundial de derrubada sucessiva de peças de dominó. Seqüências enormes com milhões de peças eram dispostas compondo variados desenhos e formas e, após a primeira pedra ser empurrada, levava-se até minutos antes que a última também caísse por terra. Perguntando-se a respeito da razão de ter recordado tal coisa sem mais nem menos, Gaspar acabou substituindo, em seus pensamentos, os retângulos de dominó por prateleiras de supermercado... E, imaginando-as cair uma a uma, pôde visualizar zumbis esmagados embaixo de cada uma delas, num mortal e enfileirado arranjo.

- Judite... – o rapaz chamou a colega, uma das mãos no queixo numa expressão compenetrada.

- Diga.

- As prateleiras do mercado são fixas ao chão, ou soltas?

- Olhe, nunca prestei muita atenção... Mas acredito que, apesar de bem pesadas, elas são soltas.

- Será que nós seríamos capazes de empurrá-las?

- Empurrar sim, movê-las... Eu já não sei! Como disse, são bem pesadas, e somos apenas nós dois! A não ser que tivéssemos algo forte e grande para tombá-las... Por quê?

Sorrindo, o padeiro passou a expor seu plano à garota...

* * *

Ele seguia andando. Suas pernas teimavam em contribuir mais para a letargia do que para o movimento, mas conseguia arrastá-las. Sentiu que seus pés encontravam-se tortos, voltados para uma direção oposta à qual desejava ir. Não se deteve. Continuou caminhando, ainda que com enorme dificuldade.

O cheiro de carne fresca o inebriava. Alimento, saboroso alimento! Os dois focos haviam se afastado para agora, após alguns instantes, retornarem velozes. Droga, daquela maneira não conseguiria ser rápido o bastante para pegá-los! Seu corpo, mais e mais, parecia conspirar a favor de sua insaciável fome. Esforçou-se, esticando um dos braços atrofiados na esperança que seu organismo se esforçasse em se apressar no sentido para o qual apontava... Seguia impelindo os pés contra o chão, seus ossos emitindo estalos, sua boca aberta originando sons estranhos... Fome. Quanta fome!

Foi quando, para sua surpresa, a situação pareceu se reverter a seu favor: as duas refeições alteraram a trajetória de seu deslocamento, partindo justamente em sua direção! Manteve a boca aberta, erguendo ambos os braços e preparando suas unhas para agarrarem o suculento lanche, quando, inesperadamente, um dos amontoados de carne realizou um movimento estranho, brandindo algo longo e fino, não-comestível... rumo ao seu pescoço!

_CRACK!_

Sentiu sua garganta ser aberta, as fracas tiras de pele e músculo que ainda ligavam o crânio ao tronco serem rompidas... A seguir nada mais viu, ouviu ou sentiu, e, antes de perder definitivamente tais sentidos, podia jurar que sua cabeça se encontrava em queda livre...

* * *

Logo que Judite e Gaspar ganharam novamente o interior do mercado, constataram, atrapalhados, que não sabiam bem em qual direção correr. Havia zumbis por toda parte, e qualquer caminho aparentava representar uma armadilha em potencial. O padeiro acabou apontando com um dos indicadores para a fileira mais próxima de prateleiras, que contabilizava onze delas em sentido horizontal, tomando por referência a saída dos fundos como sul. Antes, porém, a caixa notou bem perto de onde estavam algo que poderia ser útil: caído sobre o piso ao lado de uma extensa poça de sangue, e por este também manchado, existia um ordinário esfregão. Concluiu imediatamente que o objeto estava sendo utilizado pelo infeliz Seu Hermano quando fora atacado pelos mortos-vivos, e a ausência do cadáver do faxineiro ali era um provável indício de que também se tornara um deles.

De todo modo, Judite rapidamente caminhou até o utensílio, desrosqueou de uma de suas extremidades o suporte com cerdas para limpeza e levou consigo somente o cabo, convertendo-o assim em arma. Em seguida pôs-se a correr junto com Gaspar, tentando ignorar os ameaçadores gemidos dos desmortos e o cerco que aos poucos se formava em torno de ambos...

A prateleira quase exatamente diante da porta dos fundos, terceira da fileira no sentido da direita para a esquerda, aproximava-se. No caminho, entretanto, havia um zumbi de terno rasgado, sapatos destroçados e metade de um par de óculos no rosto que, sendo evitado pelo padeiro, pegou a caixa de surpresa. Ela, salva por seus reflexos, apenas ergueu o bastão numa postura de defesa, sem deixar de correr, mirando-o no pescoço do morto-vivo...

_CRACK!_

E lá se foi a cabeça do monstro, desprendida da espinha, voando sobre o chão, o corpo sem controle ainda vagando às cegas por poucos instantes, braços estendidos, antes de finalmente vir ao solo jorrando um sangue escurecido.

Chegaram ao início da prateleira. Seção de higiene: creme dental, xampus, sabonetes, papel higiênico... Judite sentiu uma breve vontade de usar aquilo tudo para se lavar, porém tomar banho com zumbis espreitando não era bem sua ideia de recuperar um pouco de dignidade. A estrutura possuía quase dois metros de altura, e oferecia certa dificuldade de escalada até a Gaspar. Sim, eles pretendiam subir em cima dela. Os saltos do padeiro tentando agarrar a borda superior da mesma logo o comprovaram. Uma tentativa, duas, três... E os zumbis se aproximando.

- Rápido! – Judite apressou o companheiro, olhando estarrecida em volta.

Mais um pulo... E o rapaz conseguiu agarrar o topo da prateleira! Felizmente ela era pesada o suficiente para não tombar, nem ao menos oscilar, devido ao movimento. Fazendo uma careta, Gaspar debruçou-se em cima do metal, impelindo as pernas acima... Desconforto, fraqueza, cansaço... Uma tentativa, fracasso, seus pés patinando sobre o anteparo. Segunda, fracasso...

Na terceira... logrou subir!

Ofegante, o padeiro colocou-se de pé acima da prateleira, podendo assim visualizar melhor o cenário interno do mercado: zumbis por toda parte, povoando os corredores e demais seções como uma legítima praga maldita. Gemendo, perambulavam sem rumo definido, apenas os mais próximos cercando aos tropeços os sobreviventes... Foi só então que se lembrou: Judite!

Aturdida, já quase encurralada pelos mortos-vivos, a caixa tentava desesperadamente escalar também a estrutura. Achava que sua prévia experiência no duto tornaria tudo mais fácil, mas suas mãos doíam demais e a exaustão a consumia. Após um salto exagerado, tudo que conseguiu foi cair sentada em cima do piso, suas nádegas latejando. Ergueu-se novamente, fitando cada um dos semblantes tomados por vermes que chegavam cada vez mais perto. Ia gritar de horror, quando viu os braços de Gaspar, de cima da prateleira, estendidos em sua direção. Salvação.

O cabo do esfregão subiu primeiro. Valiosa arma. Só depois as firmes e ao mesmo tempo cuidadosas mãos do padeiro, acostumadas aos utensílios e receitas da profissão, agarraram os pulsos de Judite. E, sem muita dificuldade, ela foi puxada acima, os zumbis já estando em seus calcanhares. A jovem até julgou ter sentido um ou outro dedo gelado roçar em suas pernas, porém procurou afastar o pensamento. Não queria vomitar de novo.

Agora a dupla encontrava-se de pé no alto da prateleira, posando, ainda que involuntariamente, como legítimos sobreviventes. Preocupados, observaram um grupo composto por quinze ou vinte zumbis cercar a estrutura e começar a erguer seus braços em vãs tentativas de agarrar suas presas. Um verdadeiro balé de mãos deformadas estendia-se pelas quatro beiradas do improvisado refúgio, os mortos-vivos, em seu faminto frenesi, derrubando e destruindo alguns dos produtos até então dispostos ao redor. Sabonetes foram arremessados ao chão, assim como escovas de dente, buchas, rolos de papel higiênico... Desordem seria a melhor palavra para definir aquilo. Uma desordem ainda maior que aquela vigente até pouco antes.

Gaspar pensou em chutar e pisar em algumas das mãos que tentavam alcançar o topo da prateleira, mas temeu ter um dos pés agarrados por aquelas criaturas e acabar sendo puxado para o meio delas. Já Judite foi mais prática e, a violentos golpes de seu bastão, passou a destruir dedos e até membros inteiros dos desmortos. Logo boa parte deles tinha seus meios de possível escalada inutilizados e, gemendo, foram recuando. Outros, ainda que manetas, persistiam em sua vigília em torno da prateleira, babando ácido e soltando grunhidos insatisfeitos. O padeiro, por sua vez, aproveitou a redução na ameaça para abaixar-se sobre o abrigo e apanhar algo de um dos segmentos da estante. Retornou com três pequenos frascos negros em suas mãos. Judite arregalou os olhos ao perceber do que se tratava: desodorante.

- Que idéia é essa? – ela indagou sem nada entender. – Resolveu que não quer mais suar e vai passar um antitranspirante, é?

- Acredite, isto vai ser útil depois que alcançarmos os caixas! – riu Gaspar, guardando as embalagens em seus bolsos. – Vamos!

Dizendo isso, o jovem voltou-se para uma das prateleiras paralelas àquela em que se encontravam, situada à esquerda, considerando como referencial quem entrasse pela porta dos fundos. De início Judite não compreendeu muito bem o que o colega pretendia, porém ao vê-lo tomar impulso para pular, pôde depreender completamente. Será que o plano de Gaspar consista mesmo em irem saltando de estante em estante até os caixas? Caso fosse, não seria possível, pois entre cada fileira existia um espaço relativamente mais extenso que por certo não poderia ser coberto num pulo. Deslocar-se entre as prateleiras mais próximas já seria difícil!

A moça, entretanto, não teve tempo de comunicar sua opinião ao parceiro: este usou o limitado espaço disponível no topo da estrutura para ganhar velocidade e saltar sobre o corredor entre as duas prateleiras, passando por cima das cabeças dos atônitos zumbis que nele se encontravam... E, por sorte, aterrissando perfeitamente, de pé, no local de destino.

- Sua vez! – ele exclamou para Judite enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

- Você está me achando com cara de personagem de videogame ou algo assim? – inquiriu a caixa, lembrando-se da irmã Carla e seu passatempo favorito.

- E você vê alguma outra opção mais segura para chegarmos aos caixas, senhorita?

A moça olhou ao redor, expressão descrente. No corredor logo abaixo, os zumbis desprovidos de dedos e mãos continuavam tentando alcançá-la. É, de fato não havia. Apesar de arriscado, o ideal, àquele momento, seria mesmo pular para a outra prateleira. Judite suspirou, preparando-se. Sentiu-se como uma atleta olímpica de salto em distância, e só não seria salto com vara devido ao cabo do esfregão ser curto demais para lhe servir de apoio. Fechou os olhos, tomou impulso... e pulou!

O instante repleto de medo e ansiedade em que seus pés permaneceram suspensos no ar pareceu durar horas. Por fim suas doloridas solas pousaram em cima do metal do topo da outra estante... derrapando sobre ela. Apenas de meias, a caixa perdeu o equilíbrio, agitando freneticamente os braços, seu corpo inclinando-se para trás e por pouco não caindo de costas sobre o corredor... Mas Gaspar salvou-a, agarrando-a pelo avental e puxando-a para frente. Pela primeira vez o incômodo traje de trabalho lhe fora útil em algo. Talvez agora até começasse a gostar dele...

Ofegante, a jovem olhou ao redor. Mais mortos-vivos cercavam a prateleira, erguendo seus braços pútridos ainda funcionais. Mordendo os lábios, Judite fez seu bastão agir novamente... O processo ocorrido no refúgio anterior, desse modo, parecendo se repetir.

- Está ficando boa nisso! – elogiou o padeiro, sorrindo.

- Obrigada! – a caixa replicou com certo sarcasmo. – Irei incluir "experiência em quebrar dedos e mãos de lugares altos" no meu currículo!

O cabo seguiu agindo, logo todos os desmortos ao redor ficando igualmente incapacitados de escalar a prateleira ou agarrar os sobreviventes. Gaspar apontou então para a estante seguinte, a quinta da fileira...

Judite concluiu que aquela noite acabaria sendo ainda mais longa do que pensara...

* * *

A sexta prateleira. As demais fileiras, distantes demais. Mas exatamente diante deles, no sentido norte, via-se a padaria do mercado em sua estrutura retangular. O clássico _stand_ similar a uma barraca no coração do prédio, suas paredes compostas de tábuas de madeira subindo até o teto, o interior visível apenas através do balcão de quatro lados com uma pequena cancela utilizada para a entrada e saída de funcionários. O local de trabalho de Gaspar, agora vazio e lúgubre, com sua rica oferta de pães, doces e confeitos sendo ignorada pelos zumbis, mesmo destacada pela iluminação artificial. E, para completar, o interior dela encontrava-se livre de mortos-vivos. A maior parte deles encontrava-se no açougue, banqueteando-se com o estoque de carnes ainda nele disponível – até mesmo Jair, o antigo colega de Aluízio, aparentando estar entre eles. A padaria parecia mesmo ligeiramente segura... Alguém poderia até criar uma minifortaleza ali se erguesse barricadas junto ao balcão.

- Vamos pular! – exclamou o padeiro, voltado para o lugar em específico.

- Para onde? – Judite não entendeu.

- Dentro da padaria, oras!

Novamente o rapaz não esperou qualquer queixa por parte da companheira, simplesmente saltando na direção da estrutura. Descreveu perfeita curva vertical no ar, sua altitude diminuindo de forma quase perfeita conforme se aproximava do destino, alguns zumbis próximos percebendo tarde demais o que ocorria... Até que, batendo os pés sobre o balcão, Gaspar deu uma cambalhota para frente, aterrissando por fim, sentado, bem no centro do local.

Fundilhos doloridos. Cabeça zonza. Mas conseguira.

Era a vez de Judite.

A caixa encheu os pulmões de ar e coragem. Para falar a verdade, já começava a ficar acostumada com aquilo. E apesar dos sempre presentes riscos, havia um lado bom: as chances de errar diminuíam. Assim como de virar lanchinho dos desmortos que confluíam em número cada vez maior para aquele setor do supermercado...

Fechando os olhos e cerrando os punhos, correu pelo pouco espaço sobre a prateleira e também pulou.

Sua trajetória rumo à padaria não foi tão bem-sucedida quanto a do parceiro: quando se aproximava do balcão (por sorte seu impulso foi suficiente para alcançá-lo), a jovem caiu de mau jeito sobre a estrutura, batendo as já sofridas pernas contra a mesma. Roscas e bolos voaram ao redor. Uma dor incrível nos joelhos a acometeu, e imaginou se não os teria partido de algum modo. Berrou, arrastando-se como podia – de modo similar a uma cobra – por cima da bancada e rumo ao piso do interior do _stand_. Caiu deitada dentro do lugar, barriga para o chão, em meio a gemidos baixos. Gaspar limitou-se a observá-la por um curto momento, sua atenção logo em seguida já retornando para os zumbis e sua iminente aproximação. Judite sentiu uma ponta de irritação por parecer menos importante ao rapaz do que aqueles monstros. Porém, ponderando melhor a situação, concluiu serem preferíveis mais algumas lesões e feridas a ser cercada e sumariamente devorada por eles.

Com certo custo levantou-se, mancando mais do que antes. Até o fim daquela noite acabaria aleijada, se o padrão persistisse! Colocando-se ao lado do padeiro, também passou a testemunhar a chegada dos zumbis. Mais de dez, a maioria em avançado estado de decomposição. A hipericina era mesmo poderosa. Um dos desmortos inclusive vinha tropeçando em meio a um monte de papel higiênico que envolvia quase seu corpo todo, resultado de sua passagem pela bagunça na área de higiene. Parecia até uma criança levada aprendendo a utilizar o banheiro.

- Devo usar o revólver? – indagou Judite, trocando olhares preocupados com Gaspar.

- Não, guarde suas balas para situações mais críticas... Vamos usar o que temos à mão por aqui...

Explorando a parte de baixo do balcão, o rapaz tateou um objeto familiar, trazendo-o para fora. Um rolo para massas, composto de madeira maciça. Conhecido instrumento portado, na cultura popular, por donas de casa raivosas perseguindo seus maridos. Bem, ele agora abandonaria o preparo de pizzas e salgados para ser apresentado a alguns crânios de mortos-vivos. Já Judite também vasculhou os utensílios ali disponíveis, para encontrar apenas... um cortador de massa de pastel, diminuto instrumento composto por um cabo de madeira e uma pequena roda dentada de metal em sua ponta, semelhante a uma serra. Não era lá grande coisa, mas... Ao menos manteve seu bastão firme na outra mão.

- Eles estão chegando! – constatou o padeiro, seu olhar se alternando entre os quatro lados do refúgio.

As fileiras de zumbis já cercavam o _stand_. A poucos metros do balcão, braços estendidos e bocas abertas, dentes podres em exibição, aquelas bizarrices se preparavam para atacar suas vítimas. Judite e Gaspar se colocaram de costas um para o outro, colados. Logo que seus inimigos começassem a transpor os limites do abrigo, o defenderiam com suas vidas. Tomaram fôlego...

A batalha do mercado estava apenas no início.


	12. Capítulo XI: Batalha do Mercado Pt II

**Capítulo XI**

_A batalha do mercado – Parte II._

Eis que o primeiro felizardo dentre os mortos-vivos atravessou os limites da fortaleza, arrastando-se sobre o balcão com os braços atrapalhados e baba lhe escorrendo da boca. Adiantando-se, Gaspar agiu primeiro: venceu a curta distância que o separava da aberração, passos rápidos, e efetuou um belo golpe com o rolo de massa, em arco... A improvisada arma, atingindo o zumbi no queixo, arrebentou sua mandíbula, a porção inferior da mesma praticamente se descolando do resto do crânio. O zumbi mal teve tempo de gemer, quando o objeto voltou a agredi-lo, agora por cima de sua cabeça... Pressionando-a e esmagando-a contra o balcão, sangue e encéfalo vazando. Cerrando os dentes, o padeiro manteve o rolo imobilizando a nuca da criatura, enquanto ela sofria espasmos e se contorcia... Até aquietar-se de vez. Ergueu então o utensílio, o cadáver deslizando lentamente para trás e em seguida tombando de costas sobre o piso, deixando um rastro de sangue por cima da pequena vitrine com doces e pães.

Do lado oposto do _stand_, por sua vez, uma zumbi, um tanto corpulenta e de aparência idosa (aspecto o qual era ainda mais sofrível devido à decomposição orgânica), tentava avançar sobre Judite, jogando-se por cima do balcão num esforço selvagem. O bastão da jovem agiu, visando o pescoço da reanimada... Mas, para sua surpresa, a mesma agarrou a arma no ar com os dois braços obesos e podres, rosnando com os dentes escurecidos para a sobrevivente como uma besta raivosa que acabava de impedir um ataque contra si. A caixa tentou puxar o objeto de volta, mas a morto-viva conseguia forças não se sabe de onde para mantê-lo firme em suas mãos. Ficando irritada, a moça puxou, puxou e puxou... Tornou a puxar. E nada. Aquele cabo de guerra insano parecia estar sendo vencido, por mais incrível que parecesse, pela disforme zumbi.

Perdendo a paciência, Judite simplesmente soltou o bastão. Com força exercida somente por um lado, a extremidade livre do artefato tocou o chão, ao mesmo tempo em que a morto-viva, aparentemente surpresa, atraía a arma para si. Nisso, a caixa, correndo até a oponente, brandiu o pequeno utensílio que segurava em sua outra mão: o cortador de massa de pastel. Num veloz movimento, enterrou-o no topo da cabeça da zumbi, esta passando a se debater e assim soltando o cabo do esfregão. Sangue jorrava, manchando inclusive o rosto da jovem, que fechou os olhos para proteger suas pupilas. Abaixando-se, apanhou de volta o bastão e, golpeando (ou melhor, afundando) com ele o rosto da desmorta, encerrou definitivamente sua miséria.

A caixa ainda apanhou de volta o cortador tingido em rubro, puxando-o do crânio da falecida: mostrara-se útil e por certo o continuaria sendo. Em seguida olhou para fora da padaria, constatando que mais dois zumbis já se encontravam praticamente apoiados no balcão. Hora de agir novamente...

Na beirada oposta, Gaspar continuava fazendo um verdadeiro patê de mortos-vivos com o rolo de massas. A receita era quase fixa: um primeiro golpe para derrubar o inimigo sobre o balcão, e um segundo e decisivo para esmigalhar-lhe a cabeça ou o pescoço. Talvez aquilo pudesse até se tornar uma nova especialidade daquela padaria...

De seu lado, Judite repelia mais monstros. O cabo do esfregão era utilizado com maior freqüência, rompendo ossos e ligamentos dos zumbis, porém o cortador de massa também servia como recurso, principalmente quando um ou outro chegava perto demais. Gemidos, sangue, esquivas... Uma verdadeira dança pela sobrevivência, uma coreografia regada pelos batimentos cardíacos acelerados da moça e ligeiramente atrapalhada pelas dores oriundas de seus músculos cansados e ferimentos ainda abertos.

Foi então que, após derrubar mais um morto-vivo, a atenção da caixa focou-se no interior de uma das vitrines do balcão. Dentro do devidamente climatizado compartimento havia bolos e tortas ricos em recheio e cobertura, a maior parte com cerejas ou outras fatias de frutas proeminentes em seu topo. Também se via suculentos brigadeiros do tamanho de um punho, sem contar as taças de plástico contendo mousses de maracujá, limão, chocolate, morango... Normalmente Judite nunca consumia aqueles quitutes. Além de serem caros, e talvez justamente por isso, ela sempre achara ser desperdício de dinheiro gastar com refeições como aquela que pouco nutriam, valendo quase somente pelo sabor. Fora educada assim, e dificilmente mudaria... No entanto, a situação que vivia aquela noite era diferente de qualquer outra coisa por que já passara em sua existência. Era bem provável que nem ao menos saísse viva dali, e ter descoberto que o local em que trabalhava servia de mera fachada a um grupo que realizava experimentos ilegais visando a criação de mortos-vivos era um mero detalhe. Parou para pensar durante aqueles míseros segundos separando um ataque a zumbi de outro... E concluiu que sim, valia a pena!

Mantendo o bastão numa mão, usou a outra para colocar temporariamente o cortador de massa em cima do balcão e então levou os dedos até o interior da vitrine, passando-os sem qualquer pudor por cima da cobertura de chantili de um dos bolos. Depois os conduziu de volta até sua boca... e lambeu-os. Deliciosamente. O açúcar do creme pareceu lhe suprir novas forças, e a jovem logo em seguida decapitou um desmorto com um ágil golpe do cabo. Ainda mantendo uma mão livre, Judite a seguir simplesmente arrancou um pedaço do mesmo bolo e levou-o à boca, entre farelos, enquanto prosseguia com a matança. Acabara de descobrir um eficiente combustível.

Já Gaspar via o número de zumbis aos poucos ser reduzido – ao menos perto da padaria. Talvez logo conseguissem abrir caminho e avançar correndo até os caixas. O rapaz esmagou mais uma cabeça com o rolo de massas e então olhou na direção de um dos corredores formados pelas prateleiras, no sentido da entrada: encontrava-se praticamente vazio, com exceção de um ou dois desmortos que poderiam ser facilmente evitados. Deveria ser aquele o momento certo. Voltando de leve a face para Judite, que devorava um brigadeiro com uma mão e afastava mortos-vivos com a outra por meio do bastão, exclamou:

- Hora de correr para os caixas!

- Entendido – a jovem respondeu de boca cheia.

O padeiro saltou imediatamente por cima do balcão, repelindo os monstros mais próximos com investidas do rolo no ar. Já a caixa apanhou freneticamente vários doces e confeitos, enfiando-os nos bolsos do uniforme, e então se pôs também a correr no encalço do colega.

A marcha prosseguiu rumo ao corredor em questão, os mortos-vivos que até então cercavam a padaria, em sua lentidão de instinto e movimento, levando preciosos instantes antes de perceberem que suas fontes de alimento fugiam. Tal tempo foi aproveitado pelos sobreviventes para criar razoável vantagem sobre seus decompostos predadores, os caixas surgindo logo em frente cada vez mais perto, como uma bendita ilha no horizonte em meio ao alto-mar...

_GROAAAAAARRRR!_

O gemido ameaçador de um dos dois zumbis em meio à passagem despertou os reflexos de Gaspar, que desferiu contra ele um veloz golpe com o rolo. O estalo de costelas sendo partidas propagou-se pelo ambiente, e a costumeira segunda investida da arma visou a nuca do monstro, encerrando de vez seu período de vida pós-morte. Já o outro inimigo encontrou seu fim pelas mãos de Judite, cada vez mais habilidosa com seu bastão banhado em sangue: uma estocada, duas, três... completadas por um giro. E logo o adversário não tinha mais cabeça.

Seguiram correndo. Passaram pelo setor de biscoitos e chocolates, pelo de grãos... até que finalmente chegaram à área dos caixas, que aparentava ter permanecido a mesma desde que a haviam deixado. A abertura para o subsolo, com a grade que antes a tampava removida ao seu lado, ainda ali se encontrava da exata maneira que antes. Um violento _déjà vu __os atingiu, ainda mais quando a dupla, atraída por grunhidos próximos, fitou o zumbi solitário que se encontrava naquelas proximidades..._

- N-não pode ser... – balbuciou uma inconformada Judite.

O uniforme de trabalho se encontrava em frangalhos e, por entre os rasgos, ossos projetavam-se para o exterior num mar de carne retorcida compondo terríveis fraturas expostas. Faltavam-lhe dedos inteiros às mãos, mas também se via alguns ainda existentes até a metade, como se os canibais que os devoraram houvessem optado por degustá-los aos poucos. No pescoço, um enorme buraco liberava pus em profusão. Boa parte da cabeça encontrava-se destruída, com inclusive uma considerável porção do cérebro à mostra, mas as feições faciais, ainda que deformadas, eram identificáveis... Como eles previram, o antigo colega também se levantara dentre os mortos. Vinicius, o empacotador.

Avistando suas presas, o zumbi acelerou seus passos trôpegos na direção destas, braços esticados e boca aberta. Os alvos, por sua vez, mantinham suas armas erguidas, porém não sabiam muito bem como reagir. Tinham pleno conhecimento de que aquele não era mais Vinicius, que o parceiro de trabalho estava morto... Mas ver seu corpo voltar à ação, locomovendo-se e parecendo sofrer... era algo por demais perturbador para que pudessem reagir com presteza.

Mas a situação ainda piorou: chegando mais perto, o desmorto projetou a língua enegrecida para fora dos lábios e, numa voz bizarra e sumida, murmurou, como um digno cidadão do pandemônio:

- Judy...

Aquilo foi demais. Com os olhos cheios d'água, a jovem percebeu que tinha de livrar o amigo daquela deplorável condição. Brandiu o cabo, mantendo-o firme em suas mãos por alguns segundos de modo similar a um bastão de baseball, enquanto o zumbi continuava se deslocando. Nesse ínterim, fitou-o fixamente nos olhos, agora meros globos totalmente cinzentos sem detalhe algum. Tentou neles vislumbrar ainda algum resquício de vida, porém nada encontrou. Realmente aquele não era mais Vinicius. Não bastava de uma besta amaldiçoada comedora de carne!

Num berro, Judite agiu, madeira se chocando com osso e músculo...

E, em meio a uma golfada de sangue, o reanimado empacotador tombou inativo.

A moça nem teve tempo de orar pelo colega: Gaspar, agitado, já rumara para os caixas. Bagunçando os pequenos suportes junto a estes em que estavam expostos diversos tipos de produtos, de lâminas de barbear a chiclete, o padeiro logo encontrou o que procurava, destroçando uma embalagem para obtê-lo: um isqueiro. Se ao menos houvesse se lembrado de apanhar aquele que Rodolfo trazia consigo, um dos motivos daquela arriscada travessia teria sido evitado. De qualquer modo, existia algo mais naquela porção do prédio que lhes seria útil...

- Eles estão vindo! – alertou Judite, apontando para os zumbis que os perseguiam desde a padaria e que agora se encontravam bastante próximos.

A réplica do rapaz foi sorrir e, logo depois, atirar o rolo de massas ao chão, provocando certo barulho. Sua companheira nada entendeu. O que poderia aquilo significar? Estaria ele desistindo? Abrindo mão da luta após terem conseguido tanto?

Gaspar levou calmamente uma das mãos aos bolsos, pegando um dos frascos de desodorante que apanhara há pouco. Apontou-o na direção dos mortos-vivos como se fosse uma arma de fogo, dedo pronto sobre a pequena válvula que liberava líquido. Judite achou a situação ainda mais absurda. Seria aquela uma tentativa imbecil de livrar os zumbis de seu mau cheiro? Caso sim, chegava até a ser insanamente engraçado...

Com a outra mão, o padeiro levantou o isqueiro, mantendo-o erguido a certa distância diante da embalagem em seu outro membro, a extremidade superior do mecanismo incendiário mais ou menos alinhada com a abertura de dispersão de antitranspirante presente na válvula...

- O que vai fazer? – questionou a jovem, muito intrigada.

- Churrasco!

Dando tal resposta, Gaspar, em perfeita sincronia, acendeu o isqueiro e pressionou a válvula do frasco. O resultado foi um jato de fogo que, partindo da embalagem de desodorante, passou pouco acima da outra mão do padeiro e dirigiu-se em cheio até o rosto de um dos mortos-vivos que se aproximavam. As chamas consumiram o pouco que ainda havia de inteiro no semblante do ser reanimado, destruindo sua pele, músculos, olhos... A criatura emitiu um gemido triste e, recuando ligeiramente, em seguida tombou para todo sempre.

- Isso é mágica? – Judite não conseguia compreender o que acabara de testemunhar.

- Pelo visto você nunca leu o verso das embalagens de desodorante... – riu o rapaz, já apontando seu criativo arranjo de ataque na direção de outro zumbi. – Nunca soube da porcentagem de álcool que esses produtos possuem? Por que acha que arde passar alguns deles na pele?

A moça também riu, ao mesmo tempo em que a válvula do frasco tornava a descer e a cabeça de mais um inimigo tornava-se carne queimada, seu incômodo cheiro sendo mais agradável que o de podridão. Um outro se aproximou pela esquerda, denunciando sua presença aos gemidos, e o padeiro, assim como um cow-boy rápido no gatilho, voltou-se na direção dele com enorme agilidade e também lhe ateou fogo.

Perto dali, Judite igualmente se esforçava com seu bastão, derrubando parte da horda. Após quebrar a cabeça de mais um morto-vivo, voltou-se para Gaspar, que parecia se divertir com seu novo brinquedo, e questionou:

- Não seria mais fácil usar álcool de limpeza? Há várias embalagens no setor perto do banheiro...

- Aí seria exagerar, não queremos atear fogo dentro do mercado... Ao menos não ainda!

- Afinal de contas, o que você realmente veio buscar aqui?

- Você já vai descobrir...

Enquanto mordiscava uma queijadinha que carregara até então num dos bolsos de seu avental, Judite observou o companheiro se dirigir até a cafeteria, a alguns caixas de distância dali. Sempre arrumado e gracioso, o local aparentemente não havia sido sequer tocado pelos zumbis, conservando seu charme: o balcão permanecia limpo e arrumado, coberto por detalhadas toalhas de renda e possuindo diversos pratos e pires com xícaras, copos e talheres dispostos de modo bem alinhado. A máquina de café mantinha-se imponente atrás da estrutura, junto a um _freezer_ contendo diversos doces e quitutes. O equipamento para preparação de suco encontrava-se desligado, o tanque transparente que durante o dia abrigava líquidos de variadas cores servindo agora de silenciosa morada ao misturador imóvel. Gaspar, que apreciava uma boa laranjada, até chegou a pensar que um copo gelado desta viria muito a calhar naquele momento, porém não perdeu seu foco. Era outra coisa que viera buscar ali...

Judite aproximou-se intrigada, fitando o rapaz atravessar o balcão num pulo e apressar-se até os fundos do setor. Ela então passou os olhos pelas delícias no _freezer_ e constatou que, se continuasse dando vazão ao impulso de comê-las, logo ganharia o formato de um balão. Em seguida reprimiu-se por imaginar coisas tão desnecessárias para aquele momento, e tornou a voltar sua atenção para o padeiro. O que ele fazia tornara-se agora mais claro: deteve-se diante de um antigo forno móvel de metal que havia sido decorado, para o Natal passado, como a imaginária casinha do Papai Noel, pintada de vermelho, ganhando portas, janelas e – mais perceptível – uma comprida chaminé cilíndrica, tingida em cinza. Gaspar retirou o enfeite de seu repouso nos fundos da cafeteria e agora, causando ligeiro barulho, o empurrava através das rodinhas que possuía para perto do balcão.

Diante da colega, o jovem retirou de um bolso a chave de fenda anteriormente utilizada para remover a grade que obstruía a abertura para o subsolo junto aos caixas e, num trabalho calmo e paciente, passou a subtrair um a um os parafusos que prendiam a chaminé de mentirinha ao forno-casinha-de-Noel. Ao contrário do que poderia se pensar, o cilindro não era oco, mas maciço, compondo pesada peça metálica que uma pessoa sozinha dificilmente poderia carregar. Ao remover o último apêndice que a fixava ao suporte, Gaspar impediu-a de cair no chão contendo-a com ambas as mãos e utilizando as forças que lhe restavam para deitá-la cuidadosamente sobre o balcão. Por fim esfregou os dedos, soprando-os, e ouviu Judite dizer:

- Vejo que isso pode facilitar nossas vidas de alguma forma, porém não entendo bem como...

- Você sabe o que é um aríete? Já viu algum em filmes?

- Não me lembro agora exatamente do que é...

- Imagine algo como um tronco carregado por várias pessoas e empurrado contra uma porta para arrombá-la ou até derrubá-la. Isso é um aríete.

- E no nosso caso, nós vamos... – sorriu a moça, compreendendo a idéia.

- Exato! Agora, me ajude a carregar isto...

Judite assentiu, tomando uma das extremidades do cilindro com as mãos, enquanto Gaspar seguia carregando a contrária. Arfando, o padeiro deu então a volta por trás do balcão e, com a colega à frente, passaram a se deslocar, com a peça, na direção da mais próxima fileira de prateleiras. Mais precisamente a primeira entre elas, da esquerda para a direita. Setor de frios. Alguns zumbis aproximavam-se lentamente pelos corredores, entre os quais alguns que a dupla podia jurar já ter derrubado. Haveria tempo suficiente para colocarem seu plano em prática. Enquanto se posicionavam em frente à estante, no entanto, a caixa perguntou ao companheiro:

- Não seria melhor usarmos isto para derrubar a porta de entrada? Acho que nem o vidro blindado resistiria...

- É possível que ela realmente cedesse, o problema é que com ela aberta essas coisas avançariam cidade afora... Antes de liberar alguma saída precisamos dar cabo delas aqui dentro. E você sabe como...

Judite concordou movendo a cabeça e, em perfeita sincronia com Gaspar, puseram-se a impelir a extremidade frontal do cilindro contra o metal da prateleira. Para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás... Uma investida, duas investidas, som grave de impacto, latão estalando, o improvisado aríete ganhando velocidade e força aos poucos...

- Empurre mais, empurre mais! – exclamava o padeiro.

E a caixa dava tudo de si. Embalagens de queijo minas voaram pelo chão, pequenos invólucros de iogurte foram estourados, lançando suas soluções rosadas sobre as roupas repletas de sangue seco dos sobreviventes. Mas as estocadas contra a prateleira não cessavam; pelo contrário, intensificavam-se. Na quarta ou quinta, a estrutura pendeu para o lado oposto, o som dos produtos nele dispostos voando para o chão do corredor paralelo chegando aos ouvidos da dupla e a encorajando ainda mais. Quase lá, quase lá...

Sexta investida, sétima... E finalmente a prateleira tombou.

O processo que se deu a seguir transitava entre uma mera brincadeira de criança – devidamente ampliada para outras proporções – e uma catástrofe induzida. A primeira estante projetou-se para frente e, além de esmagar com embalagens e metal dois mortos-vivos que pelo corredor perambulavam naquele instante, conseguiu esbarrar na estrutura seguinte, que oscilou, oscilou... e acabou também caindo, para o mesmo lado, espatifando mais um zumbi no processo, destroçando mais mercadorias e... logrando afetar a prateleira seguinte, que igualmente caiu. Então outra, e outra, e outra... exatamente como pedras gigantescas de dominó colocadas em fileira.

Gaspar riu. Judite, por sua vez, depositou o cilindro no piso e apanhou uma mousse de maracujá de um bolso. Procurando se tranqüilizar, degustou-a enquanto admirava aquele espetáculo destrutivo.

Por fim a última estante se precipitou, acabando escorada à parede do outro lado. A sinfonia de vidro e plástico se rompendo, líquido espirrando e metal rangendo extinguiu-se. Rios de leite, temperos, refrigerante e produtos de limpeza escorriam para fora dos corredores prensados, unindo-se numa mistura sórdida que chegava até a se assemelhar aos fluídos podres dos zumbis esmagados. De cinco a sete deles haviam sido eliminados pelo esquema.

- Esplêndido... – murmurou a caixa levando à boca, com os dedos, o que restava da mousse.

Não havia tempo a perder. Gaspar adiantou-se junto ao cilindro e já ia erguê-lo de novo para derrubar mais uma fileira de prateleiras, quando a completa ausência de sons no interior do supermercado fez com que captasse a aparente verdade. Boquiaberto, soltou a peça e olhou ao redor. Nenhuma sombra, nenhum movimento. Os repetitivos gemidos haviam sido calados, os passos desordenados que mais pareciam pancadas de sacos contra o chão tendo também sumido. Será que...

- Nós matamos todos? – Judite sonorizou os pensamentos do rapaz.

- Parece que sim...

Era difícil de acreditar. Teriam mesmo conseguido? Após tanta penúria, tantos sustos, tanta força de vontade? Sim, parecia mesmo que sim. Relaxando o corpo, Gaspar deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, boca aberta emitindo sons impronunciáveis que uniam felicidade e máxima exaustão. Já a jovem retirou um pedaço de bolo de seu traje e, mordendo a cobertura, acreditou estar a ponto de ir às lágrimas. Haviam conseguido...

_CRUUUUUUOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!_

O berro, grunhido, ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo, gelou suas espinhas. Judite de imediato soltou o doce, babando sem ação. Sentindo o corpo todo arrepiado, Gaspar não sabia se corria dali ou se tentava pegar de novo uma das pontas do aríete. As coisas, afinal, sempre podiam piorar. A caixa levou uma das mãos à cintura, onde guardara o revólver de Rodolfo. Tomando-o em seu punho direito, engatilhou-o e agarrou firmemente o cabo. O padeiro, por sua vez, preferiu tornar a munir-se com o isqueiro e o frasco de desodorante, posicionando-os de forma a efetivar mais uma vez a estratégia dos jatos flamejantes. Prontos para o combate, avançaram, mesmo que um pouco trêmulos, na direção das prateleiras ainda de pé.

A maior ameaça às suas vidas presente naquele sanguinolento mercado seria enfrentada agora...


	13. Capítulo XII: Batalha do Mercado Pt III

**Capítulo XII**

_A batalha do mercado – Parte III: "Matheson"._

A dupla começou a ouvir passos. Lentos, calmos e fracos, o som semelhante a solas de pés tocando diretamente o piso levando a crer que seu autor se encontrava descalço. Ecoando pelo mercado e pelas vastas profundezas amedrontadas de suas mentes, as pisadas pareciam vir simultaneamente de toda parte – dificultando precisar a localização da quase certa ameaça. Nenhum gemido, grunhido ou qualquer ruído gutural as acompanhava; somente elas ali se propagavam: ora distantes, ora próximas; ora ritmadas, ora caóticas; ora determinadas, ora desinteressadas. De todo modo, o inimigo parecia a ponto de encontrar os sobreviventes e exterminá-los sumariamente a qualquer momento.

Judite apertava cada vez mais o cabo do revólver, Gaspar apontando o arranjo de isqueiro e antitranspirante para direções diferentes a cada segundo. Foi quando, cerrando os olhos, o padeiro viu algo perto dali que a névoa da agitação e da pressa, anteriormente, impedira-os de perceber: junto a uma parede próxima aos caixas existia uma estrutura retangular vermelha semelhante a um armário, a porta metálica contendo um pequeno vidro circular que permitia observar parcialmente seu interior. Levando uma das mãos à testa suada, o rapaz lembrou-se, frustrado, do que continha: uma extensa mangueira de incêndio, um extintor... e um machado. Como eles não haviam sequer pensado naquilo antes? Sobre o compartimento, uma placa amarela com a inscrição "Utilizar em caso de incêndio" parecia, àquela altura, combinar com a falta de raciocínio dos fugitivos. Um aviso contendo algo como "Em caso de zumbis, quebre o vidro", de tão óbvio, possivelmente teria feito com que considerassem aquele auxílio desde o início.

Mas não importava. De uma forma ou outra, haviam sido burros.

Decidido, Gaspar avançou até o dispositivo de emergência, abriu a porta e, com as mãos ansiando por defesa mais eficiente, soltou o isqueiro e o frasco de desodorante, apanhando em seu lugar o grande machado de cabo e metade da lâmina vermelhos. Um pouco atrás, Judite viu admirada o companheiro adquirir a nova arma, lançando, ao mesmo tempo, um olhar estratégico para a mangueira. Talvez também viesse ainda a ser útil...

Foi quando mais um urro inumano propagou-se pelo recinto, tornando a lhes congelar os nervos... E eles se deram conta de que teriam de agir rápido para continuarem vivos. Aturdidos, puseram-se de novo a avançar na direção dos corredores de prateleiras rumo à saída dos fundos.

Passaram pela padaria, observando os cadáveres de mortos-vivos pelo chão. Haviam derrubado mais deles do que pensavam... Continuaram andando, cautelosos. Seção de biscoitos e chocolates. Judite, em sua recém-descoberta obsessão por açúcar, fitava as embalagens como se fosse devorá-las sem sequer abri-las... até que sentiu o parceiro tocá-la no ombro direito. E, olhando para frente, ela também viu o que ele, trêmulo, acabara de avistar...

O homem – ou criatura – possuía traços e características mais próximos de uma entidade viva do que os zumbis. O corpo, sem ferimentos, não se encontrava exposto por inteiro, uma espécie de veste branca semelhante a uma camisola de hospital cobrindo-lhe desde o tronco até os joelhos. As áreas visíveis compunham dois braços muito magros – praticamente raquíticos – terminando em mãos com unhas grandes, pernas longas também esguias, pés proporcionais e achatados, e uma cabeça careca de contornos pouco definidos e orelhas grandes. A pele era excessivamente pálida, branca num tom quase idêntico a giz em todos os seus segmentos. A face constituía, talvez, a parte mais perturbadora: um par de olhos injetados de um vermelho intenso, quase inchados, miravam os sobreviventes acima de um nariz reduzido e uma boca aparentemente desprovida de lábios, compondo somente uma fenda fina com um lampejo de dobras secas ao redor. A figura, em seu conjunto, parecia realmente saída de um filme de terror – ou, para os analistas mais atentos, de uma cultuada série de bruxinhos...

- O que é essa coisa? – a caixa cochichou para o colega, ambos permanecendo imóveis diante da lenta aproximação do monstro.

Nisso, subitamente, as pupilas rubras do ser se dilataram, seus passos se aceleraram, tornando-se corrida... E ele abriu a boca, revelando dentes caninos longos e pontiagudos, quase tão perigosos quanto pontas de facas.

- É a merda de um vampiro! – respondeu o padeiro desesperadamente, empunhando o machado.

A menos de dois metros dos sobreviventes, Matheson saltou para atacar... Gaspar, numa bela reação, enterrando a lâmina da arma no ombro esquerdo do mutante. Um sangue preto jorrou ao redor, respingando também sobre o rosto do padeiro. O vampiro emitiu um brado grave e perturbador, dentes anormais à mostra enquanto seu adversário, com a cara fechada, puxava o cabo de volta para livrar o machado e efetuar novo golpe. Judite só assistia a tudo apavorada, e foi com incrível descrença que viu a lâmina se desprender da carne da criatura... Apenas para o ferimento se fechar, sozinho, em questão de segundos, a pele branca voltando a cobrir a área como se coisa alguma jamais a houvesse atingido.

É... A situação só estava piorando. E tal tendência mostrou-se ainda mais clara quando, com uma pancada de um de seus braços raquíticos que a um observador parecia inofensiva, Matheson fez Gaspar voar na direção de uma das prateleiras, colidindo de costas com uma série de vidros contendo alimentos em conserva, algumas das embalagens se espatifando com o impacto.

- Não! – berrou Judite, chorosa.

O padeiro caiu sentado junto à estante, o líquido dos recipientes que possuíam azeitonas, palmito e salsichas escorrendo dos frascos partidos sobre seus ombros e sua cabeça. Ele ergueu-a, com os cabelos ensopados, para fitar Judite, gemeu brevemente, deu-lhe uma piscada... e perdeu a consciência, baixando o rosto. Pequenos veios de sangue surgiram perto de suas coxas, oriundos da região pouco acima de sua cintura... O choque com o vidro por certo lhe gerara ferimentos graves, não sendo muito provável que ele acordasse tão cedo...

O vampiro urrou, raivoso, em seguida voltando sua atenção assassina para a moça...

Ela tinha de se defender, mesmo com tantas condições adversas. Achou que morreria ali, naquele momento, porém ao menos morreria lutando. Cerrando os dentes e franzindo as sobrancelhas, levantou o revólver, apontando-o na direção do vampiro. Ao mesmo tempo recuou alguns passos, tomando distância, já que o monstro voltara a andar devagar, e disparou. Um tiro, dois tiros. Os projéteis cravaram-se, respectivamente, no tórax e no pescoço do inimigo, não bastando nem para atrasá-lo, as feridas se extinguindo tão rápidas quanto surgiam. Erguendo um pouco mais a arma, Judite, ainda se afastando, visou a testa da criatura com sua última bala, logrando acertar o alvo... Como resultado ele parou, abaixou-se gemendo e levou ambas às mãos à cabeça, cobrindo o buraco como se fosse acometido de terrível enxaqueca. No entanto não caiu ou apresentou qualquer indício de que aquele dano lhe fosse letal.

A jovem, intrigada, ficou parada observando a tortura de Matheson, até que este lentamente se colocou mais uma vez de pé, retirando as mãos de cima do ferimento... que não mais existia. Enfurecido, o vampiro exibiu de novo seus dentes avantajados para a presa e urrou, apressando-se em sua direção. Chorando, Judite atirou o revólver sem munição contra o oponente, errando, fechou os punhos e pôs-se a correr numa direção aleatória, sem ter a mínima idéia do que fazer. Acabaria mesmo morrendo naquele local terrível, trucidada por aquele projeto de Drácula. Sentia-se um mero rato encurralado por um gato invencível (apesar de a palavra "gato" possuir uma outra conotação que não combinava em _nada _com aquela criatura – mas não importava). A moça, todavia, dificultaria ao máximo as coisas para seu inimigo. Ela poderia até ser pega – e era bastante certo que seria – porém resistiria antes com todas as forças que lhe restavam.

Acabou rumando, por acaso, na direção do açougue do supermercado, onde antes os zumbis haviam se aglomerado em busca de carne. Um ou dois deles, escondidos até o momento, permaneciam vagando atrás do balcão – porém estavam longe de, naquela nova situação, representar real perigo a Judite. Preocupada na verdade com o assassino careca que a perseguia, a caixa deteve-se diante do local e buscou rapidamente, com os olhos, algo com que pudesse reagir. Acabou encontrando um cutelo banhado em sangue atirado ao chão, como uma verdadeira oferta divina para tirá-la daquele tormento.

_Espero que seja você me ajudando do céu, Aluízio..._

Tomando a lâmina em mãos, voltou-se para Matheson e, sem nem parar para mirar, arremessou-lhe o utensílio com enorme fúria. O raivoso inimigo cobriu a cabeça e a parte superior do tórax com os braços para se proteger do ataque, o cutelo acabando por se enterrar vários centímetros no meio de um deles. Assim como antes, o alívio de Judite nada mais foi que momentâneo, já que o sistema regenerativo do monstro fechou o ferimento de maneira tão rápida que a lâmina foi expelida sozinha, encontrando o piso num alto eco metálico que remetia a pura derrota. Grunhindo, a criatura tornou a avançar contra Judite... e ela voltou a correr.

Conforme fugia, a caixa se via incapaz de reter as lágrimas. Era o fim, era o fim... Valia mesmo a pena seguir lutando daquele jeito? Fechando os olhos por uma fração de segundo, julgou poder sentir Carla segurando uma de suas mãos, motivando-a a continuar... assim como os próprios pais, de pé bem ao seu lado. Resolveu que não desistiria de forçar aquele monstrengo a continuar lutando por seu alimento... se é que ele fosse mesmo devorá-la e não fazer algo pior!

Aproximando-se mais da área perto da entrada do mercado, transpondo a fileira de estantes que ela e Gaspar há pouco haviam derrubado, Judite percebeu que os passos descalços cada vez mais rápidos atrás de si repentinamente cessaram. Em dúvida, ela olhou para trás, na esperança de não acabar sendo surpreendida por um ataque mortal de seu perseguidor, e acabou presenciando algo que lhe era no mínimo favorável: numa das prateleiras que haviam ficado para trás, próxima à padaria, existiam alguns dentes de alho pendurados, e por algum motivo tais bulbos pareciam afetar e muito o implacável Matheson. Em sua corrida ele provavelmente passara diante do arranjo de temperos e, sob seu efeito, não mais conseguia se locomover. Permanecia agora trôpego junto à estante, um dos braços apoiados nela enquanto, com o outro, cobria a boca e o nariz enquanto lágrimas grossas lhe escorriam dos olhos vermelhos. Parecia tentar se afastar e não conseguia – tamanha desvantagem lhe causavam aqueles míseros alhos. Sorrindo, a caixa concluiu como aquilo fazia sentido: a maior criação do laboratório subterrâneo era mesmo um vampiro em todos os aspectos, até mesmo nas fraquezas. E ela viu-se determinada a tirar enorme vantagem disso!

Ofegante, Judite apanhou de volta o cabo do esfregão e aproximou-se a passos rápidos, mas com cuidado, da criatura. Ela continuava gemendo e contorcendo-se junto aos dentes de alho, ainda sem conseguir se livrar de seu tormento. A jovem hesitou em chegar muito perto, sua mente perturbada imaginando se não seria uma encenação do monstro para que ela caísse numa armadilha. Tinha, porém, de tentar. E foi com um verdadeiro brado de guerra que, ao posicionar-se a distância suficiente do vampiro, desferiu-lhe violento golpe do bastão contra sua cabeça alva e desprovida de cabelo.

A haste de madeira exerceu tamanho impacto contra a testa do alvo que o crânio, girando, torceu o pescoço de forma descomunal, exercendo força suficiente para quebrá-lo. Uma pessoa normal com certeza teria sido morta unicamente com aquele golpe, porém Matheson estava bem distante de se enquadrar nesse grupo. Ele já havia resistido até a um disparo direto contra o cérebro, afinal de contas!

O ataque, ao menos, serviu para afetar a criatura, que foi arremessada para trás e deslizou de costas alguns metros pelo piso. A valente Judite brandiu o cabo novamente para uma outra investida, quando notou o vampiro se levantando do chão com aparente facilidade... Urrando em sua direção de modo ameaçador como se nada houvesse lhe acontecido. E então a caixa percebeu como fora descuidada. Não podia ter afastado o inimigo de sua fraqueza! Ele agora voltara à ativa com todo seu ímpeto, a cabeça aparentemente sem dano algum. Pior: tendo aprendido com o erro, saltou para cima de uma das prateleiras, passando a se deslocar agora somente sobre elas. Revés. A moça, mais uma vez sem opções, tornou a correr rumo aos caixas. Ao final a situação acabara não mudando em nada, com uma tremenda oportunidade desperdiçada...

De volta à área onde o Vinicius morto-vivo há pouco fora derrubado – o corpo mutilado do empacotador ainda tendo espasmos – Judite olhou freneticamente ao redor em busca de algo que pudesse usar, e possuísse uma eficácia mínima, contra seu algoz. Pousou os olhos de forma breve sobre o rolo de massas antes utilizado por Gaspar, mas por certo não causaria nem cócegas no vampiro. Então se lembrou do armário vermelho para incêndios. A mangueira! Ela já assistira a alguns filmes de prisão em que os detentos recebiam jatos de água pressurizados como aquele, e sabia serem incrivelmente fortes. Se não ferisse Matheson, talvez conseguisse pelo menos atordoá-lo, afastando-o e criando tempo suficiente para que ela pensasse em outra estratégia. Válido. Tentar parecia seguro.

Acelerando o passo, a moça abriu o compartimento e, puxando o bico metálico da mangueira branca, começou a desenrolá-la de seu suporte o mais rápido que podia. Judite reprovava-se mentalmente por sua lentidão, mas a verdade era que não era mesmo tão simples executar aquela tarefa, e o inimigo aproximava-se mais e mais por cima das prateleiras. O tubo, após alguns tensos instantes, foi liberado por completo, e sua outra ponta já se encontrava presa ao bocal de uma torneira logo acima do armário. Tudo que a jovem precisou fazer consistiu em girar a válvula e apontar a extremidade oposta, com as duas mãos, na direção do monstro. Este já saltara para o chão e, mostrando os dentes, corria na direção de sua caça...

Mal a sobrevivente sentiu a violenta pressão no interior da mangueira conforme era preenchida pelo líquido, veio o solavanco causado pelo jato sendo disparado através do bico. Não conseguindo conter tamanha força, Judite acabou caindo sentada para trás, sem, no entanto, tirar as mãos do tubo. O intenso disparo aquoso, felizmente, logrou atingir o peito de seu alvo. O efeito acabou sendo o esperado: Matheson retrocedeu alguns metros sem conseguir resistir ao ataque, colidindo de costas com a estrutura de um dos caixas. Emitiu um urro frustrado antes de desaparecer sob a água que continuava a ser despejada em sua direção.

Sentada, lábios mordidos, a moça mantinha a mangueira firme na altura de seu busto, o incrível jato por ela liberado conseguindo fazer com que o vampiro continuasse longe. Recordou-se até de uma das versões da lenda sobre aquelas criaturas sugadoras de sangue, que dizia terem aversão a cruzar rios ou outros cursos d'água. A quantidade desta que a jovem tinha disponível, no entanto, não duraria para sempre. Aquele ardil estava servindo para _atrasar_ o oponente. Liquidá-lo, porém, era algo bem distinto.

O longo tubo alvo continuava cuspindo em cima de Matheson, como se desejasse realmente tragá-lo. Ao redor dele, toda a área dos caixas encontrava-se molhada, uma crescente poça d'água já chegando quase aos pés de Judite. Ela continuava segurando a mangueira e mantendo o intenso fluxo apontado para o vampiro, olhando em volta, ao mesmo tempo, na tentativa de descobrir algo mais que lhe viesse a calhar. Foi quando se pôs mais uma vez a refletir, tentando lembrar-se de mais fraquezas de seres como aquele, de acordo com a tradição... E ponderou. Atear fogo e decepar a cabeça. Isso funcionava contra tudo: vampiros, lobisomens, zumbis, até "Highlanders". Tinha de ser eficaz também contra aquela coisa, que parecia se encaixar no primeiro grupo.

Fogo. Ele poderia ser produzido por um isqueiro, e existiam vários perto dos caixas. Certo. Só que seria igualmente necessário um combustível para alimentar as chamas. Álcool. Judite se lembrou de ter mencionado as embalagens no setor de limpeza. Precisava ir atrás delas! E quanto à decapitação? Teria de utilizar uma lâmina afiada... O machado de Gaspar! Perfeito. Só torcia para que o colega ainda estivesse vivo quando para junto dele retornasse...

A água oriunda da mangueira subitamente cessou, soltando suas últimas gotas. A jovem soltou o tubo, ao mesmo tempo em que Matheson, mais cheio de fúria do que nunca, começava a se erguer do piso frio. Grunhiu, chutou a cadeira que havia junto ao caixa em que colidira e, saltando e correndo, avançou novamente até a presa. Esta, com o coração disparado, botou-se a fugir no sentido da seção de produtos de limpeza. A dor em sua perna antes acometida de câimbra ameaçou voltar, e o cansaço nunca pesara tanto em seus ombros. Encontrava-se a ponto de cair desacordada, completamente exaurida, todavia não estava disposta a parar. Batalharia com aquela aberração metida a Nosferatu até o fim!

No caminho, Judite apanhou rapidamente um isqueiro de um dos caixas e o cabo do esfregão, que havia deixado caído nos arredores. Em seguida pulou por cima das prateleiras derrubadas, por pouco não torcendo um dos pés no processo, e continuou, quase sem fôlego, até o corredor em que esperava encontrar os frascos de álcool. Água sanitária, desinfetantes, detergentes, amaciantes... Os olhos da sobrevivente passavam desesperados de embalagem em embalagem, buscando a tão almejada substância inflamável. Até que a encontrou num canto, invólucros quase ocultos ao lado de uma série de vidros contendo óleo de peroba. "Serra Imaculada". Nome estranho para uma marca de artigos de limpeza, porém Judite não tinha muito tempo para escolher: apanhou um dos frascos, desrosqueou-lhe a tampa, virou-se na direção da qual viera... e deu de cara com Matheson!

O vampiro, pingando água, já se encontrava a poucos passos de si, vencendo essa curta distância de modo bem veloz. Num impulso desesperado, a moça impeliu a embalagem para frente com uma das mãos, despejando boa parte do álcool que continha sobre o monstro. Ia então acender o isqueiro e estendê-lo até o inimigo para que se tornasse uma bola de fogo ambulante, mas não foi rápida o bastante: ágil, o mutante imobilizou justamente seu braço que empunhava o pequeno instrumento e, abrindo bem a boca, cravou os caninos pouco abaixo de seu pulso.

Judite gritou. A dor era lancinante, insuportável. Soltou o álcool, o frasco rolando pelo solo e espalhando por ele o resto de seu conteúdo. Suas pernas bambearam, sentindo que viria ao chão devido ao choque, porém o vampiro, agarrando seu braço mordido com ambas as mãos, impedia que se retraísse. Os terríveis dentes da besta pareciam afundar mais e mais em sua carne, e foi com enorme rapidez que o membro visado empalideceu, uma descomunal quantidade de sangue deixando seu corpo por meio da sucção que Matheson empreendia. Sua mão ficou dormente, e logo não podia mais mover os dedos. A falta de cor já se alastrava pelo resto de seu organismo, atingindo tórax, pescoço, cabeça... Esta se tornou zonza, sua visão perdendo a nitidez. Tudo aparentava contribuir para que não conseguisse escapar daquela coisa! Sua mente, no entanto, ainda podia pensar... E voltou mais uma vez a conjecturar a respeito de vampirismo. Mordida... Forma da maldição se espalhar. Não! Acabaria se tornando uma criatura igual àquela bizarrice caso o ataque por parte dela persistisse, de forma similar a como a moléstia dos zumbis normais se espalhava!

Foi quando, com tal suspeita, ela passou a sentir o veneno. O torpe fluído, transmitido através dos próprios caninos de Matheson enquanto simultaneamente sugavam seu sangue, passava a ganhar suas veias e artérias como uma verdadeira mácula pegajosa num ambiente limpo e brilhante. Aquilo era asqueroso, repugnante, ignóbil. O elixir infernal disseminado dentro de si por aquele demônio a privaria para sempre de sua humanidade, de sua consciência. Não! De algum modo ela tinha de se livrar... mesmo com tanto desespero, com tanta dor!

Com seus dedos do braço imobilizado não mais respondendo aos comandos de seu cérebro, eles soltaram o isqueiro...

Num movimento digno de uma contorcionista, Judite esticou o outro braço, passando-o pelo vão entre seu tronco e o do vampiro... conseguindo apanhar o objeto no ar.

E então, cuspindo na cara do inimigo, ela o encostou ao abdômen dele, acendendo-o...

_FLUSH!_

Matheson acendeu como uma pira. Recuou de imediato, debatendo-se raivoso na tentativa de conter as chamas. Estas lhe consumiam a camisola branca, revelando a pele pálida – agora repleta de queimaduras – por baixo. Em seu frenesi, acabou soltando o membro da jovem, que, agora livre, pôde finalmente voltar a se locomover. Não contra-atacou, no entanto. Ao invés disso gastou um instante observando a ferida em seu braço: as marcas dos dentes do vampiro eram profundas e largas, um sangue mais escuro que o normal delas vertendo sem parar. Agitada, Judite sabia bem o que fazer. Deixou o monstro para trás se entretendo com o fogo e adentrou o corredor vizinho, o mesmo em que Gaspar desmaiara. O padeiro ainda se encontrava do mesmo jeito que antes, sem qualquer perspectiva de recuperar os sentidos. A diferença era que os veios de líquido rubro ao redor de si haviam cessado de escorrer, após terem crescido em quantidade.

A recém-chegada não tentou acordar o companheiro, como talvez fosse de se esperar. Ao invés disso agachou-se e pegou o machado com o braço que mantinha intacto. Então olhou de novo para o ferimento causado pelos caninos do adversário, constatando que parecia piorar – ainda que coagulando – a cada segundo. Encheu os pulmões de ar. Precisaria de coragem para fazer aquilo. Ainda podia sentir o veneno que lhe fora inoculado por Matheson corroendo os capilares de seu braço, alojando-se na estrutura do membro extremamente pálido enquanto se preparava para, ao sabor de sua corrente sangüínea, ser levado para as outras partes do corpo da jovem. Ela não podia deixar, não podia morrer! Prometera a si mesma lutar até a última batida de seu coração!

Erguendo o machado, a lâmina pendendo para baixo, Judite em seguida desceu-o com ímpeto... decepando seu próprio antebraço.

Conteve o grito. O membro amputado despencou sobre o piso num baque e, ironicamente, pareceu à moça ser falso, como se não passasse de uma peça de manequim ou de um brinquedo de mau gosto para o Halloween. Sangue passou a jorrar em profusão da área que o machado rompera, pontas de ossos pendendo para o exterior em meio à carne. A reação de Judite foi rir. Rir, pois, apesar da dor incomensurável, o veneno fora dissipado. Ela não mais o sentia. Fora embora com seu antebraço. O desgraçado do vampiro não conseguira convertê-la em um espécime de sua raça!

Por falar em vampiro, ele não tardou a reaparecer, contornando a prateleira que separava aquele corredor do anterior. Veste em frangalhos, queimaduras pelo corpo aos poucos se fechando – de forma bem mais lenta do que as feridas de antes. Talvez a caixa houvesse conseguido realmente afetá-lo. Não podia cantar vitória, entretanto; a luta não terminara.

O bastão de madeira encontrava-se mais uma vez no chão – Judite o soltara na última vez para apanhar a embalagem de álcool. Estava disposta a, com o braço que lhe restara, usar a improvisada arma para tentar derrubar a criatura. Se ao menos conseguisse enterrá-la dentro de uma daquelas queimaduras... Lutando contra todas as possibilidades, esquivou-se de um ataque de Matheson dando uma cambalhota e, ligeira, apressou-se até o corredor ao lado, seus pés cobertos por meias encardidas escorregando pelo piso. Com a única mão disponível, recuperou o cabo e com ele colocou-se numa desajeitada postura de defesa perante a reaproximação do oponente. Sangue continuava a escorrer de seu membro mutilado aos borbotões, afetando-lhe os sentidos: perdera líquido demais, e dentro em breve acabaria desmaiando assim como Gaspar.

Mas ainda estava de pé, e assim permaneceria até que aquele filho da mãe realmente a trucidasse. Ele avançou novamente, Judite reagindo através de um golpe do bastão bem mais fraco que o normal, devido a ser efetuado somente com um braço. Resultado: a arma meramente resvalou no vampiro, que aproveitou a oportunidade para tomá-la de sua presa e, num urro, parti-la em duas sobre seu joelho, como se não passasse de um canudo de papel.

A moça não se deu por vencida: escapou de mais uma investida jogando-se no chão e, deslizando de barriga, impeliu-se até uma das partes quebradas do bastão. A extremidade rompida assumira um formato pontudo, tornando-se quase uma lança criada por acidente. Uma estaca...

Judite sorriu. Vampiros. Mande-os para o quinto dos infernos enfiando-lhes estacas bem afiadas no meio de seus corações!

Apanhou a nova arma, levantando-se quase somente com as pernas. Depois daquilo tudo poderia até tentar trabalhar num circo. Em seguida empunhou o cabo perfurante numa postura traiçoeira, somente aguardando que Matheson tornasse a chegar perto. Grunhindo, caninos expostos, ele o fez. E, correndo, Judite esticou o braço para tentar perfurar com a estaca o centro do tórax do mutante...

Empalando-o com sucesso.

O vampiro cuspiu sangue, a jovem afundando mais e mais a lança dentro daquele corpo inumano – torcendo-a. Bem próxima do inimigo, quase o abraçando com o membro superior que lhe restara, ela pôde sentir o coração dele explodindo, litros e litros de sangue jorrando sobre seu avental e o piso através da abertura causada pela ponta afiada. E por fim Matheson caiu para trás, costas voltadas ao chão, emitindo alguns derradeiros espasmos enquanto uma imensa poça escarlate se desenhava em torno de seu organismo agonizante. O cabo permaneceu cravado em seu peito, agora na vertical, como uma lápide. "Aqui jaz Matheson. Morto por uma caixa de supermercado de um braço só". Judite Monteiro. Ela era a lenda.

Porém não pôde comemorar, ainda que o momento agora fosse propício. Seu corpo, muito pálido, quase não continha mais sangue. Seu cérebro começava a falhar, sua visão mais uma vez se embaralhando. Seus nervos quase não trabalhavam mais. Suas pernas escorregaram, se abriram. Por pouco não caiu, permanecendo de pé graças ao amparo da prateleira próxima. Não, não podia desfalecer ainda... Gaspar. Tinha de acordar Gaspar. Juntos eles sairiam daquele mercado convertido em inferno, aquele maldito mercado dos mortos!

Mancando, braço buscando auxílio na estrutura metálica da estante, alguns produtos vindo ao chão devido a seu trôpego caminhar, ela passou a se dirigir de volta ao colega. Sabia, em seu íntimo, que o pesadelo ainda não havia terminado...


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Mal conseguindo se locomover, sangue ainda sendo liberado em enorme quantidade por seu braço partido, Judite avançou até Gaspar. As pernas mal conseguiam sustentá-la, porém forçou-se a prosseguir de pé, amparando-se como podia nas prateleiras. Caso caísse e fosse obrigada a engatinhar ou arrastar-se na direção do companheiro, a situação seria bem mais complicada, ainda mais lhe faltando um membro em que se apoiar... Com o corpo inteiro dormente, a caixa conseguiu deslocar-se até diante do padeiro e então, sem forças, caiu sentada sobre o piso. Gemeu, porém não se deu por vencida: deslizou de cócoras pelo chão até chegar perto o bastante do colega e, empregando a mão que lhe restava, deu-lhe leve sacudida num dos ombros.

- Gaspar! Acorde, Gaspar!

Nenhuma resposta. O padeiro permanecia imóvel, olhos fechados. Não parecia nem respirar. A moça não entendia muito daquilo, mas apanhou-lhe o pulso direito – gelado e pálido – e tentou medir sua freqüência cardíaca. Não tinha idéia se fazia aquilo da forma correta ou não, porém nada sentiu. Nem mesmo uma leve pulsação. Desesperou-se, ainda mais ao fitar todos os rastros de sangue perto de Gaspar, partindo de suas costas feridas. Estava... estava morto?

- Não! – ela gritou, chorando.

Não podia suportar. O padeiro não! E pensar que começava a sentir certa afeição por ele... Talvez até mais que isso. A fraqueza em sua mente quase desligada uniu-se agora a um latente pesar. Por quê? Por quê?

Foi quando, até então cabisbaixa, lágrimas a escorrer de seus olhos cansados, a caixa sentiu seu tronco ser agarrado por um par de braços e acabar impelido para frente, alguém ou algo a puxando. Imaginou se tratar de um zumbi, ou quem sabe até Matheson ainda vivo, e, resignando-se, preparou-se para abraçar de vez a morte que tanto a rondara desde o princípio daquela noite trágica. No entanto, para sua surpresa... lábios macios, apesar de ressecados, se chocaram com os seus... E ambas as bocas, abrindo-se, misturaram-se num intenso e improvável beijo, línguas tateando-se com vontade como se uma quisesse ser apresentada a cada mínima papila da outra.

Logo o ósculo terminou, os beiços recuando interligados por breves fios de baba. Judite abriu os olhos... deparando-se com Gaspar, consciente, a observá-la sorrindo.

- Eu sempre te desejei, sabia? – ele falou, matreiro. – Ao menos esta noite maluca teve seu saldo positivo...

- Hum... – a jovem assumiu uma expressão de malícia e certa altivez. – Bem que sempre notei você me olhando. Parecia até querer me engolir!

- Por que não aproveitamos estes, que podem ser nossos últimos momentos, para concretizar nossos anseios?

- Você acabou de criar a primeira cantada para holocaustos de mortos-vivos... – Judite riu de leve. – Faltou só um "sua linda!". É tentador, mas não sei se consigo...

- Ora, você não vai querer dar uma de "João sem braço" agora, vai?

Apenas nesse instante, fitando com maior clareza os arredores, o padeiro depreendeu o sentido que sua sentença possuía ao notar o antebraço feminino decepado a poucos metros de si, assim como todo o sangue próximo e os jatos que ainda provinham do terrível ferimento da companheira com carne e ossos rompidos. Arregalando os olhos, inquiriu, pasmo:

- Caramba, o que aconteceu aqui?

- Eu derrubei o Matheson... – Judite respondeu quase sem voz.

- Nossa, é só eu resolver dormir um pouco que tudo vira de pernas para o ar... Eu fico imaginando o que pode acontecer agora!

Mal concluiu a frase, a porta dos fundos do mercado foi aberta num estrondo.

A visão da caixa tornava-se mais embaçada e escurecida a cada segundo, mas pôde observar com relativa nitidez, através do corredor, o que ocorria. Um grupo de vultos humanos adentrou o mercado pela dita entrada. Mais de dez, quiçá vinte ou além. Portavam algo em seus braços... Armas? Ela não conseguia ver muito bem. Alguns traziam estranhos volumes às costas. A julgar pelo som de seus passos, calçavam botas. Quando se aproximaram mais, ela constatou que não tinham rostos. Ou melhor, não rostos normais, de pessoas. A parte frontal de suas cabeças estava coberta por uma superfície negra, disforme, composta de três formas circulares: duas menores lado a lado, na altura dos olhos, e uma maior na região do nariz e boca. Ela reconheceu aquele aparato, já o vira antes em filmes: máscaras de gás.

As figuras penetraram no interior do estabelecimento e se dispersaram, várias delas desaparecendo da precária visão da sobrevivente ao deslocarem-se para trás de prateleiras. Pouco depois, chegou a seus ouvidos uma série de ruídos estranhos, semelhantes aos emitidos por bocas de fogão, quando acesas... acompanhados de um incômodo, e crescente, odor de queimado. Judite voltou-se para Gaspar, na esperança de que o colega houvesse percebido com maiores detalhes o que acontecia... porém descobriu, para sua penúria, que o rapaz tornara a desmaiar, olhos fechados e tronco agora ligeiramente inclinado junto à estante. Mais uma vez não aparentava respirar. A moça teria mesmo de se virar sozinha perante aquela provável nova ameaça.

Retornou suas atenções ao corredor. Uma parcela dos recém-chegados chegara mais perto, próximos o suficiente para que Judite observasse com quase total clareza o que faziam. Aparentemente haviam se dividido em dois grupos: um recolhia alguns cadáveres de zumbis, inserindo-os dentro de sacos plásticos pretos que eram em seguida sumariamente fechados. Já o outro, seus membros portando tanques de combustível às costas – explicando o volume pitoresco anteriormente notado – e poderosos lança-chamas, queimava os corpos de mortos-vivos remanescentes, reduzindo-os a cinzas.

O comunicado encontrado no subsolo, a equipe de contenção que fora prometida... Agora a caixa compreendia tudo. Eles haviam chegado. Homens envolvidos com toda aquela desgraça, provavelmente compondo parte dos que eram por ela responsáveis. Não podia confiar neles. Encontrava-se, entretanto, morrendo. Dentro de pouquíssimos instantes sucumbiria devido à falta de sangue. O fim chegaria de uma forma ou outra, e a promessa de lutar até o fim mais uma vez ressoou em meio a seus pensamentos embaralhados. Tinha de tentar. Gastaria até a última oportunidade de escapar viva dali.

Até então sentada sobre o piso, Judite, com certa dificuldade, prostrou-se junto a ele e, de forma altamente penosa, pôs-se a se arrastar na direção dos invasores. Mal tinha forças para impelir as pernas e o braço que lhe restara, mas sua força de vontade lhe serviu de motor. Arrastando-se até os homens, notou que um deles não usava máscara. Trajava, sim, vestes negras como os demais, porém a face estava exposta, revelando o semblante de um rapaz talvez não muito mais velho que ela, rosto cortado por uma repulsiva cicatriz. No topo de sua cabeça existia uma boina esverdeada contendo o emblema do Exército. Militares. Assim como ela suspeitara...

Numa posição que o deixava de lado para a jovem, mãos na cintura, o aparente comandante do destacamento, sem tê-la ainda percebido, distribuía ordens em alta voz:

- Recolham apenas dez corpos para análise. Os demais devem ser incinerados até os ossos. Não deixem vestígio algum!

Judite tentava se aproximar do soldado em questão. Deixava pelo caminho um rastro de sangue, oriundo principalmente de seu braço mutilado. Apesar de que, àquela altura, ela praticamente não possuía mais líquido para verter, seu coração aos poucos cessando de pulsar...

- O Projeto Ishtar, após este incidente, está temporariamente interrompido. Nós também desceremos às instalações no subsolo para efetuar a limpeza e destruir evidência. São ordens diretas do quartel-general!

- Por favor, me ajude... – implorou Judite, erguendo a mão e clamando numa voz tão fraca que mal era audível.

E o militar realmente não a escutou. Ou fingiu não escutar...

- Após assegurar o subterrâneo, atearemos fogo no mercado em si – continuou o líder. – Tudo não passará, à população, de um trágico incêndio iniciado em circunstâncias acidentais. Temos uma hora para o total cumprimento das instruções, portanto apressem-se!

- Ajude-me, por favor... – tendo se arrastado até ele, a caixa, a muito custo, conseguiu erguer seu braço para agarrar a calça do combatente, agitando-a na esperança de ser vista, como uma morta saída de sua tumba que voltava para assustar os vivos. – Preciso de ajuda!

Ele a viu, finalmente. Porém a expressão em seu rosto não transmitiu nem um pouco de compaixão. Contraindo as sobrancelhas, lábios torcidos, o comandante retirou do coldre que trazia à cintura sua pistola... E, logo após engatilhá-la... disparou-a sem pestanejar contra a testa da sobrevivente.

O corpo desta estremeceu, a mão soltando a calça do militar e os dedos se esticando ao máximo, como que tentando segurar o invisível... até que vieram ao solo, próximos da face de Judite, que mantinha os olhos bem abertos num semblante pavoroso enquanto o pouco sangue que lhe sobrara escorria através do buraco em sua fronte...

Nisso, um dos invasores munidos de lança-chamas aproximou-se do líder, questionando, com sua voz abafada pela máscara:

- Senhor, será que este procedimento será suficiente para conter a infecção? Não há perigo de ela se alastrar para a cidade?

- Não se preocupe, soldado... – sorriu o comandante, guardando sua arma. – As chamas purificarão tudo, tenha certeza disso... As chamas purificarão tudo.

O comandado assentiu e se afastou.

* * *

Uma e meia da manhã.

Um considerável número de pessoas cercava o Supermercado Super Preço no bairro Nossa Senhora das Dores, perto do centro da cidade de Santa Cecília do Oeste. A maioria dos populares era composta por moradores da área que, atraídos pelos estrondos e clarões oriundos do estabelecimento desde aproximadamente trinta minutos antes, trataram de acorrer ao local para averiguarem o que ocorria. Depararam-se com o prédio sendo consumido por um violento incêndio, contra o qual tentavam lutar em vão os poucos integrantes do corpo de bombeiros municipal. Boa parte do telhado havia cedido e agora as paredes externas também começavam a desmoronar, como se, diante da fúria das chamas, não passassem de folhas de papel. A luz causada pelo fogo era intensa e de qualquer ponto da pequena urbe era possível visualizar o desastre que tinha palco no lugar. Caso fosse dia, a espessa cortina de fumaça subindo das ruínas flamejantes também seria contemplada.

Entre os que chegavam para testemunhar de perto a destruição incluíam-se jovens que voltavam do baile de Halloween no Clube Ceciliano, não muito longe dali, e que no caminho para casa acabaram pegos de surpresa pelo acontecimento. Nesse grupo estava inclusa uma garota trajando uma fantasia que transitava entre vampira e bruxa, cabelos roxos, ao lado de um menino vestido de Alien. Dos olhos dela brotavam lágrimas tristes, inconformadas. Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar!

Segundo os relatórios preliminares dos bombeiros, o incêndio começara devido a um curto-circuito no sistema elétrico da construção, mais precisamente quando um grupo de funcionários, preso dentro do estabelecimento após uma queda de energia que lacrara a porta de entrada, tentou liberar a saída ao mexer no gerador. Todas as pessoas em questão acabaram carbonizadas pelo fogo, entre as quais Judite Monteiro. Irmã de Carla.

A caçula sentia uma enorme dor em seu peito, impotente diante de tamanha catástrofe. A ficha não lhe caíra ainda totalmente. Havia mesmo perdido a irmã daquela forma? As coisas teriam mesmo acontecido de maneira tão atroz? Uma mera fagulha do sistema elétrico seria mesmo capaz de ocasionar uma hecatombe como aquela? Não podia acreditar naquela história... Tinha de haver algo estranho por trás. Algo grande.

Naquele momento prometeu a si mesma descobrir a verdade por trás daqueles dolorosos fatos. Nem que levasse a vida toda para isso! Por Judite... Por si própria!

* * *

Cinco anos depois.

Ela digitava incessantemente sobre o teclado. Os dedos doíam – mas ignorava o incômodo. A pele quase inchada das pontas de cada membro pressionava as teclas numa dança constante, compondo na tela do computador palavras sérias, graves. Palavras de denúncia.

Concluindo mais um parágrafo, por fim fez uma pausa, encostando-se à cadeira. Seus pulsos também latejavam; por certo seria em breve acometida de tendinite. Olhou para a escrivaninha diante de si. O resto de refrigerante no fundo do copo plástico já se encontrava até seco, e o último pedaço de pizza dentro da embalagem de papelão, frio e duro, acumulava mosquitos. Envolvida na redação de seu texto, ela simplesmente se esquecera de comê-lo. E pensar que ela lembrara a si mesma disso pela última vez há no mínimo quatro horas...

Bocejou. A reportagem nem estava na metade. Vinha sendo difícil organizar na forma de texto tudo que descobrira nos últimos dias a respeito do incidente no mercado, e era até curioso pensar que optara pela forma narrativa de descrever os fatos. Muito do que incluía no relato acabava sendo fictício, pois, apesar de o antigo sistema de segurança do estabelecimento ter registrado diversas imagens e sons, nem tudo pudera ser presenciado da exata forma que acontecera. O recurso à invenção e às figuras de linguagem, no entanto, serviam para prender a atenção do leitor e envolvê-lo à história. Carla só temia estar sendo irônica demais... Afinal, aquele texto cobria as últimas horas de vida de sua falecida irmã. Talvez o tom amargo se desse devido à raiva que acompanhava a jovem dia e noite há cinco anos. E só agora, botando tudo no papel, é que ela começava a passar...

Olhou a seguir para as fitas de vídeo sobre o móvel, registros do aparato de vigilância do supermercado e do complexo laboratorial embaixo dele. Até poucos dias antes sequer pensara que tais evidências pudessem existir, quando, repentinamente, um misterioso "George" lhe enviou todo aquele material pelo correio. Que tipo de alcunha seria aquela? Uma referência jocosa a George Romero? De qualquer modo, a carta acompanhando as fitas deixava claro que o indivíduo desejava auxiliar Carla a derrubar o grupo misterioso responsável pelas experiências com hipericina tanto quanto ela. Uma promissora aliança se estabelecia ali e, quando a jornalista averiguou o conteúdo das gravações, concluiu que realmente encontrara um tesouro. Não só devido às imagens e sons devolverem a vida a Judite, mas também por explicarem de forma perfeita como ela e seus colegas acabaram perecendo diante da horda de mortos-vivos. E não é que aquelas coisas existiam mesmo?

Com os pensamentos focados na figura de um militar de cicatriz no rosto mostrado numa das fitas – o mesmo que executara friamente sua irmã – Carla assustou-se quando o telefone em cima da escrivaninha tocou, fazendo-a saltar da cadeira. Com a mão direita trêmula, apanhou o receptor e atendeu à inesperada ligação:

- Alô?

- Carla? – indagou uma voz masculina jovem do outro lado. – É você?

- Sim, em carne, osso, e cansaço – ela replicou desanimada, reconhecendo a pessoa com quem conversava. – Fala, Lucas.

- Você não vai à faculdade há três dias! Acabará reprovando por faltas desse jeito, sabia? Vai me dizer que durante todo esse tempo nem saiu do apartamento?

Sim, de fato Carla permanecia trancada em sua moradia há exatos cinco dias, perdendo aula em três deles – já que os dois últimos haviam sido sábado e domingo. Mas isso não importava. Tinha de terminar seu trabalho e revelar toda a verdade ao mundo. Além do mais, pouco se preocupava com a instituição que ameaçara cortar sua bolsa de estudos caso continuasse investigando os fatos ocorridos no mercado em 2005. Todos os segmentos daquela cidade pareciam mesmo envolvidos na conspiração...

- Ah, sei lá... – ela acabou respondendo, incomodada.

- O que você está tramando? Crise de depressão mais uma vez?

- Não, não desta vez...

- Então o que é? Se não quiser falar, tudo bem... Só queria te pedir um favor. Eu não estou conseguindo ligar para a Alice pelo celular, não sei o que aconteceu. Prometi que ia buscá-la naquele evento de _anime_, porém soube que está ocorrendo algum tumulto estranho no centro e pensei em ir antes. Será que você não podia ligar pra ela e pedir que me espere na frente da escola? Se não...

A ligação caiu, sem mais nem menos.

Resmungando, Carla desligou o telefone e concentrou-se mais uma vez no monitor do PC. Ia voltar a escrever, dedos se aproximando do teclado... Quando um violento estrondo, oriundo da rua metros abaixo, propagou-se pela vizinhança.

- Quê?

Levantou-se do assento e apressou-se até uma das janelas, por pouco não tropeçando no tapete. Temerosa abriu as cortinas, fitando o panorama externo. O céu estava cinzento, nuvens carregadas prometendo chuva para breve. Da via, lá embaixo, subia uma súbita nuvem de fumaça, simultânea a... tiros e gritos! Por azar, Carla morava no último andar e o apartamento, desprovido de sacada, não lhe permitia uma visão exata do que acontecia no nível da rua. Um repentino temor, no entanto, tomou sua mente, e ela cogitou o que poderia estar causando a aparente desordem... mas se recusou a acreditar. Ah, não! Não podia ser. Será que os fantasmas do passado, ao serem incomodados pelo ímpeto investigativo da garota, haviam agora retornado para assombrá-la, almejando levar consigo a outra das irmãs Monteiro?

Seu coração acelerou. Apressou-se até a área de serviço. No vão entre uma parede e a máquina de lavar, sua cachorrinha Fafi, pequena e peluda, descansava calmamente em sua casinha. Ao ver a dona, ergueu a cabeça e abanou o rabo. A jornalista apanhou-a rapidamente em suas mãos – ainda que o animal nada entendesse – e, segurando-a embaixo de um dos braços, dirigiu-se até a porta do apartamento. Verificou se sua carteira estava consigo, removeu as trancas da saída, e abriu-a... acabando por se esquecer das valiosas fitas enviadas por George, que permaneceram dentro do apartamento.

Olhou para ambos os lados do corredor. Vazio, as portas dos outros apartamentos fechadas. Fungou: nenhum cheiro de podridão ou nada parecido. Seus ouvidos tampouco ouviram gemidos, passos trôpegos ou demais ruídos característicos de humanos reanimados. Se fosse mesmo uma nova infecção zumbi, o prédio parecia seguro. Ainda. Mas, de qualquer modo, Carla via-se convencida a deixar o quanto antes aquela maldita cidade. O risco à sua vida, permanecendo ali, chegara ao ápice.

Um tanto mais calma, mas sempre atenta, a jovem dirigiu-se com sua cadelinha até o elevador. Detendo-se diante da porta metálica, pressionou o botão ao lado desta para chamar o transporte. Tentou duas, três vezes. Nada, nem mesmo a luz acima do interruptor sendo acesa. Não estava funcionando.

Agora sim ela ficava mesmo preocupada...

Teria de usar as escadas, uma longa e angustiante descida de quinze andares. Os degraus pareciam infinitos, a mão suada de Carla tateando o corrimão de forma hesitante, como se a cada piso inferior fosse surgir um ou mais mortos-vivos. Felizmente não encontrou nenhum, porém também não viu mais ninguém pelo caminho. Sem mais nem menos o prédio parecia ter se tornado um local abandonado. Teriam todos os moradores o deixado durante os dias em que permanecera trancada no apartamento?

Chegou à portaria. Igualmente deserta. A porta de entrada, no entanto, encontrava-se escancarada. A passos lentos, Fafi em seu colo olhando ao redor intrigada enquanto farejava odores estranhos, a jornalista ganhou a rua, depois de atravessar o semi-aberto portão que a separava da calçada...

E então o apocalíptico cenário se desenhou.

Vidro estilhaçado e fuligem haviam se tornado quase um revestimento para o asfalto. Aqui e ali também se observava poças e marcas de sangue. Carros batidos e capotados preenchiam quase todo o espaço da via, obstruindo-a em diversos pontos. Em alguns desses veículos e também em construções vizinhas, focos de incêndio começavam a despontar, consumindo aquilo que tocavam. Nas imediações de uma esquina, vinte ou trinta metros à frente de Carla, um grupo de policiais militares refugiados atrás de duas viaturas fechando a rua disparavam revólveres e escopetas contra alguém – ou algo – que se encontrava além do bloqueio, invisível àquele ângulo. E, trazido pelo vento, um temível coro de gemidos foi escutado pela moça, como se Miguel, arrependido de ter lacrado seu compatriota Lúcifer nas profundezas infernais no início dos tempos, houvesse voltado atrás e aberto o portal entre o mundo dos homens e a dimensão dos demônios, as almas condenadas denunciando sua presença através de suas vozes disformes.

A cachorrinha latiu, agitada. Tentou se soltar do braço de Carla e correr, mas a dona a manteve firme. Estaria mais segura consigo. Nisso, olhando em volta na tentativa de encontrar uma rota de fuga menos ameaçadora, a irmã de Judite avistou algo caído sobre o solo, perto de um automóvel espatifado... Aproximando-se, constatou se tratar realmente do que pensara: um revólver calibre 357, cabo ligeiramente sujo de sangue. Taurus... A mesma arma utilizada por Gaspar no subsolo do mercado, cinco anos antes. Apanhando o achado com uma só mão, a jornalista impeliu-o para frente, empurrando o cano e abrindo assim o tambor. Seis balas – totalmente carregado. Em seguida retesou o cano até sua posição inicial e, engatilhando a arma, fitou as silhuetas cambaleantes que começavam a se delinear junto ao bloqueio da polícia, braços estendidos e bocas abertas...

Ela respirou fundo. A jornada estava apenas começando...

...e Santa Cecília do Oeste se tornara o inferno sobre a Terra.

* * *

**R.I.P.**


End file.
